The Night and the Fury
by NightFuryNinja1999
Summary: Modern AU. Hagan Kingsley Haddock (otherwise known as Hiccup) is fifteen and lives in Glasgow with his single father. He's bullied at school for his prosthetic leg and he's in love with his next door neighbor. The only thing he's good at is music. So when he makes friends with the new boy at school and they happen to have music in common, they start a band. Rated T cos I'm paranoid
1. 1-The Invisible Boy

**Chapter 1 – The Invisible Boy**

* * *

My name is Hagan Kingsley Haddock. I know. I hate my name. My dad is very Scottish and we live in Scotland so he decided to give me the most embarrassing Scottish name he could possibly think of. My mother had next to no say in it. But I do have a nickname that my dad calls me (when he's not yelling at me). Hiccup. I know that's not much better, but it's less Scottish and I like it. I got that name because apparently the first thing I did after I was born was go into a fit of the hiccups. So everyone calls me Hiccup. I think it suits me better.

I'm fifteen years old, and I live with my single father, Stoick, who works for a building company, on a small street in Glasgow. No, my parents are not divorced; my mother was killed in a car crash when I was one. So I have no memories of her, instead I look at the pictures of her situated throughout the house. She's very slim, with a heart-shaped face and light auburn hair, much like my own, except mine's darker and heading towards being ginger. I can't really miss her, because I have no memories of her, but I do wish she was alive. I wish I could see her, because although I love my dad, living with him does tend to get on my nerves. We're not rich, and we're not poor. We get by. Oh yeah, and my dad does get bouts of depression. There are days where he wakes up and doesn't talk to me and I call these dark days. When my dad has a dark day, he spends all day sat on the sofa drinking whatever alcoholic beverages we happen to have.

So when that happens, I spend my days in my room. Come to think of it, I spend most of my days in my room, when I'm not at school. School. I hate that word. I hate going there. I literally don't have any friends, and my school days are made hell when Spencer "Snotlout" Jorgenson and his cronies throw the contents of my locker across the hallway, or they throw my textbooks in the water fountain, or they dump my lunch over my head, and I have had my head shoved in a toilet once or twice. Why me? Well, I'm small (around 5 feet), I have close-to ginger hair, I have freckles, I wear glasses, and I have a prosthetic leg. Yes, you heard me. I have a prosthetic leg*. I lost half my leg in a car accident a year ago. A lot of the time these days they just kick it and the metal vibrates and the shock of it hurts like hell. And my name does not help. Whenever there's haddock being served in the canteen, I get so many insults and jibes thrown my way that sometimes I just want to throw my dinner tray at whoever started it and storm out.

But I don't. I quietly leave the canteen, and when I am out of sight of anyone, I make a dash for the music room. Because music's the only thing I'm good at. Sure, I get average grades in all my other subjects, but music is what I do. I go into the music room, and I pick up an acoustic guitar from the cupboard which, perhaps worryingly, is always unlocked, and I sit on a chair in the middle of the room and just play. My favourite song to play at school is Let Her Go by Passenger, because it has a slightly depressing tone to it, and a lot of the time depressed is how I feel at school. I don't tell teachers, because if I did it would only make it worse. And if I told my dad, well, it would get a whole lot worse, because he'd storm up to the school and yell at our head teacher. Then I'd never hear the end of it.

* * *

So, as I was saying, I spend pretty much all my time in my room. It's the third biggest room in the house, after the lounge and my dad's room. When I had it redecorated a couple of years back I chose to have it painted a dulled-down cerulean blue. Blue is my favourite colour, and it's also the colour of mine and my dad's favourite football team, Rangers. It's one of the only things I have in common with my dad. The floor is laminate, but I have a rug in the centre of the room in the shape of the Rangers crest. The bed (with its Rangers bedspread) is on the back wall but in the centre of it and facing into the centre of the room (my rug is by the foot of the bed.) My bedside table has a digital alarm clock, a framed photo of me as a baby with my parents, a Rangers coaster which often supports a Rangers mug of coffee (yes, I'm fifteen and I drink coffee. Let's face it, I need the caffeine.), a little plastic box of guitar picks, and whatever book I happen to be reading at the time, because reading's another thing I love to do. The book that is currently residing there is The Maze Runner by James Dashner.

My wardrobe and chest of drawers are on the far left hand wall of my room, and my wardrobe is covered in old and new Rangers posters and my league tracker. We're currently second in the Championship, so we should get promoted at the end of the season.

Anyway, on the wall above my bed is nothing apart from my reading lamp which is fixed to the wall and turns on and off with a switch next to my headboard.

The wall opposite my bed, just right of the door, is covered in not Rangers posters, but posters of all my favourite rock bands. Yes, rock bands. The other thing I have in common with my dad. We both love bands such as Guns N Roses and AC/DC, but they're old school. I also love newer, more recent bands. These include Foo Fighters, Fall Out Boy and The Automatic (Not Accepted Anywhere is the best album EVER!). Finally, the wall to the right of my bed is where I lean all my music stuff; my Sigma acoustic guitar, my black and white Fender electric guitar, my guitar amp, my guitar tuners, and my violin. Yes, I do play violin. It's a Strunal polished mahogany, and it's my prized possession, along with my two guitars and my keyboard. Next to my violin resides my bow, next to that resides my Yamaha keyboard which I use on its piano setting only, and next to _that _stands my one microphone on its tripod stand.

Now I know it may seem strange to you that I play violin, acoustic guitar and piano/keyboard when I like all these rock bands, but I have a very wide taste in music, unlike my dad. As well as all these rock bands, I also love - and when I say love I don't mean I'm a crazed fan - One Direction. I love their _music, _not _them_. I like to play their songs on both my guitars and my piano/keyboard. I also like to play Ed Sheeran's The A Team and Thinking Out Loud, Passenger's Let Her Go (as I've already said), and Train's Hey Soul Sister. That is my favourite song of all time to play on my guitar, only I don't play it at school because if someone stumbled across me playing (which hasn't happened yet, but there's a first time for everything) then that would be kind of embarrassing.

On my violin I only ever play Alexander Rybak songs. He's a multi-talented Belarusian-Norwegian composer/singer. He won Eurovision in 2009. He's a legend. I play his songs Fairytale (which he won Eurovision with), Europe's Skies and Into A Fantasy. On my keyboard/piano I play his songs Dare I Say and Disney Girls. So yeah. I love a lot of music. Finally on the same wall is my bedroom window. It is the window I sit opposite and play my guitars and keyboard, and stand and play my violin. It is also my favourite part of my room. I do have a reason for this.

* * *

You see, the only upside of my street is the neighbors. Or one neighbor. My next-door neighbor's bedroom window is exactly opposite mine. Before you say anything, I don't look into her room, because that would be creepy; her curtains are always shut anyway. Her name is Astrid Marie Hofferson (I know; a beautiful and normal name! Why...) and she also goes to my school. She's a tomboy/punk, but I still think she's beautiful. She always wears her platinum blonde hair in one thick braid down her back. She has the most amazing blue eyes which are often framed by black kohl. She's taller than me, but is the same age. When I see her out of school, she's always in either an AC/DC or Guns N Roses slim-fit black t-shirt and studded and/or ripped black or navy blue jeans, a matching denim jacket and her trademark studded black Converses.

She's also the only girl in the school who actually manages to look good in our school uniform, which is a navy blue blazer with the school badge on, your house tie, (there are four houses at our school. They are the names of Scottish provinces. They are: Falkirk, Fife, Highland and Inverclyde. In the same order the colour ties are red, blue, green and yellow. I'm in Inverclyde, which is the worst house for everything, and she's in Falkirk, which is the best house for everything.), a proper shirt, not a polo, and a skirt or trousers. The girls have to wear skirts, they don't have a choice.

I've been in love with her since I was about ten, but she's never once returned my affections. She always walks straight past me like I'm invisible. I'm pretty sure she doesn't know I exist. Pretty much all the guys in our year are after her, but she never gives any attention to boys. She couldn't give a monkeys. If a boy tries to talk to her, she'll just bring her fist up next to her face and hit him in the nose without even looking. Which is why I've never tried.

But sometimes, when I'm playing my guitar, I think I can see her shadow sat leaning against the wall behind her curtains, as if she's listening to my music. But that's impossible. She doesn't know I exist. It's like that song, where she's the uptown girl (or she seems that way to me) and I'm the downtown boy that she doesn't know exists. She's probably listening to her headphones. She'll never notice me.

*It's one of those metal and plastic things that people that have had their legs blown off in wars wear.

* * *

**This is a new story I decided to write, because I wanted to do a story that included music. I do not own any of the songs, artists, brands or teams mentioned. No offence to anyone who lives in Inverclyde! I changed Stradivari to Strunal because Stradivari is too close to Stradivarius and it's definitely not a Stradivarius violin! Also she's never returned his affections because she's never shown an interest in him regardless of whether he's tried to talk to her. Also, I don't think he needs to talk to her; remember, they're next door neighbors, and half the songs he covers are about her, so she may or may not be listening! This is a response to a guest review I received last night. Please review! :-)  
**


	2. 2-Not So Invisible

**Chapter 2: Not So Invisible**

**Just for reference, the character appearances of those that are in HTTYD are basically the same as they are in Dawn of the Dragon Racers, during the flashback. Also, in case you're confused by the tenses, the first part was like an introduction, and he's now writing after something happens. My OC no.1 comes in this chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Last night was the night before I went back to school after the summer break to start my final year (I'd spent my summer on a campsite near Inverness that my dad dragged me to. I spent most of my time in the tent playing my guitar). I sat on the windowsill and leaned against the wall. I watched the sun set behind the houses opposite. Then I stared at Astrid's closed, curtained window. I wondered if she had ever thought about me, even in the slightest. I'd like to think that she listens to my covers of various songs, but it's almost a given that she doesn't. Why would she? And why would she be interested in me? I'm basically a talking fishbone with nearly ginger hair. I'm surely going to die single. And on that cheery note, I left the windowsill and got into bed, and eventually to sleep...

* * *

Then today I started Year 11. Nothing's changed. I got into the front playground after my dad dropping me off, and as soon as he drove away I got hit in the face with a football. My glasses were knocked and as I straightened them I turned my head to see Snotlout and his mates stood laughing. The ringleader himself sauntered over to me and I picked up the football. "Oi, Fishbone. I think you will find that's our ball." he said in his trademark bullies tone (I find that all bullies have the same tone of voice), with a smirk on his face.

I decided to try and stand up to him a bit more, so I said, "Oh, is it? I never knew seeing as it came from your direction." In a sarcastic tone. My dad says that I'm the king of sarcastic comments.

"Don't get sarky with me, Fishbone. Now give me back the football." he said and before I could react he kicked my prosthetic hard so it vibrated, I dropped the football and he picked it up and went to smash it into my head.

I say nothing's changed. But that was a lie. Someone, a guy, came over and said, "Oi, mate, leave him alone." And took the ball from Snotlout before he had a chance to react and booted it over the school building. Snotlout turned on him. "Who do you think you are?"

"My name is Lloyd Connors. And I hate people that bully others for their size."

"Well, _Lloyd Connors, _I've got some news for you. I am the head honcho round here, alright. I'll do whatever I damn well like and you can't stop me." Snotlout said most of this through gritted teeth and holding a handful of Lloyd's hair. Then he let go and he walked over to his mates, who were laughing, and he joined in as he walked over.

"What a jerk." Lloyd said as he watched, and I realised he was talking to me. I guess I'd better thank my saviour.

"Thanks, by the way. I had the situation under control." I said.

He smiled at me. He had a more shaped face than me, with floppy blonde hair falling into dark blue eyes. He was around five foot four, so not much taller than me. I also noticed he was in my house. "I very much doubt that. Anyway, why was your leg vibrating after he kicked you?" he asked.

He had saved me from a dire situation, so I guessed it wouldn't hurt. I pulled up the hem of my left trouser leg. "I have a prosthetic leg." I explained.

"I can see that." he said but not in a nasty way. "Woah, how did you lose your leg and how much of your leg did you lose?" he had so many questions.

"Wait a minute. I've never even seen you before. Are you new?" I had to ask.

"Yeah. Just come from a school in Dundee. Name's Lloyd Connors. What's yours?"

"I go by many different names." I said.

"Fishbone being one of them. I guessed. But what's your actual name?" he asked again, as the bell went and we started walking into school.

"You want my actual name? Or my nickname?"

"Actual name first. What, do you have an embarrassing name?"

"You could say that."

"S'alright. My middle name is Miles." he said with a grimace.

"Ouch." I said and smiled. "Well mine is a lot worse, trust me." I couldn't believe this. I had a friend!

"Try me." he said.

"Alright. My actual name is Hagan Kingsley Haddock."

"Okaaay..." he said, smiling, "Hagan is a Scottish name that means fire, and Kingsley? Really?" he said, starting to laugh.

I laughed as well. "Yep. It's horrible, right?"

"Not horrible. Just funny. And is Haddock seriously your last name?"

"Yep." I said again.

"Wow. So no wonder you have a nickname."

"Told you." By this point we were stood by the lockers. My form tutor, Mr Bates, who is one of the nicest teachers in this school, quickly walked over to us. "Ah, Lloyd, glad I found you. Here's your locker key. Welcome. You'll be in my tutor; I'm Mr Bates." He handed Lloyd a key that had the locker number next to mine and shook Lloyd's hand. Then noticed me and put his hand on my shoulder. He's the only teacher I let call me by my surname (it's a little joke we have). The rest just call me Hiccup. "Have a good summer, Haddock?" he asked with a smile.

"Not bad, thanks, Sir. How was your summer?" I smiled. I wasn't even lying; I'd enjoyed spending my time playing my guitar whilst camping in Inverness.

"Good, good. I trust you'll show your friend to tutor?"

"Yeah, will do, Sir." I said.

"Good man. See you in five minutes." he replied and walked back down the corridor.

"So he's our form tutor?" Lloyd said as Sir walked away.

"Yep. He's a nice guy, and he teaches maths. I'm in his set." I said.

"How come he called you Haddock?"

"It's a little joke we have."

He smiled. "Ah, right. Oh yeah, and what's your nickname?"

"Hiccup." I said simply.

He laughed. "Where did that come from?"

So I explained to him where my nickname came from, and that everyone called me that. When I'd finished explaining he said, "Well, it suits you better than Hagan Kingsley Haddock."

"I think so too." I said but shuddered at the mention of my full name from someone else. Then he decided he was going to call me by my nickname, and we headed off down the corridor to tutor.

* * *

**I know this chapter may have been a little boring, but I'll upload it with the third chapter so something actually happens!  
**


	3. 3-Something in Common

**Chapter 3 – Something in Common**

* * *

When we got to tutor Sir introduced Lloyd (I heard a lot of the girls whispering about how good-looking he was) and let him sit next to me at the back of the class. Then we got our timetables and I discovered that Lloyd was in pretty much all of my lessons. We had science first thing, and I had to show Lloyd around. I felt privileged that they trusted me of all people. He sat next to me in every lesson, and my day was actually not going too badly.

* * *

But at lunchtime everything changed. Lloyd and I queued up together; he had been talking to some other guys in our music class and because of him I now actually had a few friends. I still didn't trust him enough to tell him about my daily visits to the music room at lunchtime yet though. Anyway, we queued up at the hot food bar and each bought the main meal (we have an online pay system now so Snotlout and his cronies can't steal my lunch money! Yay!) which just happened to be one of my favorites; chicken and bacon lasagne. We then made our way to my usual table and sat down. We were just eating and talking, but then someone came up to the table.

"Fishbone has a friend? How can this be?" it was obviously Snotlout, and he was cracking up.

Lloyd turned round and said, "Oh it's you again. Spencer, isn't it?" Snotlout's mates laughed. So did Lloyd and I.

Snotlout clenched his fists. "Shut up. It's Snotlout to you." Then he turned to me. "And what are you laughing at, Fishbone? Huh?" he said and picked me up by my hair. Everyone turned and watched. I could see Astrid sat with her friends in the centre of the hall. She wasn't laughing, she just watched with her arms folded, with a displeased look on her face.

"Hey, _Snotlout, _I said this morning; leave him alone. What's he ever done to you?" Lloyd jumped to my defence again.

"Oh, I don't know, exist?" was Snotlout's retaliation.

"We both know that's not a legit reason." Lloyd said.

"Are you starting?" Snotlout said, dropping me and I landed on my prosthetic and it gave way and I landed on the floor, knocking over my chair in the process. Everyone laughed. Then Snotlout turned on Lloyd. "You wanna fight me, new boy?" he said loudly, to get everyone's attention.

"I really don't think-" Lloyd started but he was cut off by the entire hall shouting "Fight, fight, fight, fight!"

I struggled to my feet, shoved the last piece of lasagne on my plate into my mouth and, feeling traumatised and embarrassed, walked out of the hall before Snotlout could turn on me again. I felt sorry for Lloyd, but he seemed to have things under control.

* * *

When I was out of sight to anyone, I power-walked down the corridor and out onto the school grounds. I took my usual route across the playground, into the other block, where the music room was located.

When I got to the music room, the door was ajar. I looked through the tiny window in the door to see if Miss O'Brien, the music teacher, was in there. She wasn't. I pushed the door open quietly and pushed it to behind me. This routine had become regular to me now. I opened up the cupboard and sure enough, at the bottom of the cupboard an acoustic guitar was leaning. I picked it up and dragged a chair to the centre of the room. I sat on it and positioned the guitar on my knees. I played a few chords and a couple of scales to tune it a little, then began to play the first few notes of Let Her Go.

I needed to do this every single day at school. It just helped me to forget the trauma of whatever had just happened in the canteen. I wasn't upset today, I was just really angry, and I walked out before anything else happened. Lloyd was probably not going to forgive me for leaving him in there.

* * *

Lloyd POV

Snotlout was still squaring up to me in the hall, and just as I was about to duck and run, Mr Bates just happened to intervene. "Enough!" he shouted and the whole room fell silent. "Now what's this about?"

Snotlout didn't give a proper answer, just said, "Nothing, sir." And walked back over to his mates. Mr Bates turned to me. "Anything I should know, Lloyd?"

I almost told him that Snotlout was squaring up to me because I was defending Hiccup, but I figured he wouldn't want me to tell a teacher. I had no idea how long this bullying had been happening, and Sir would surely want to know. So I said, "No, sir."

He looked suspicious for a moment then said, "Alright." And nodded. Then he turned to the rest of the canteen. "Nothing to see here! Just carry on." And walked away. The chatter came back and everything seemed normal. Only when I looked opposite me I saw that Hiccup was missing. Oh God, poor guy, he must have been mortified.

I headed out of the canteen, and stared around me, wondering where on earth he could possibly be. I was new; I had no idea how to get around this school.

But then I had a brainwave. I had seen him in music class today; I had seen how comfortable he was and how happy he seemed to be. It was one of the only places I knew how to get to, so I legged it across the playground to the music block.

When I got to the music room I put my head up to the little window in the door and, sure enough, there he was, sat on a chair playing the guitar. He was playing a familiar song, and I couldn't work out what it was until he started singing:

"_Well you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go"_

I loved this song; I played it on my guitar at home a lot. I pushed the door open and stood in the doorway and watched him play the guitar with skill to rival my own. Though saying that, he was probably better than me. He sang the words with such feeling, like he actually meant every word. Something I found really hard to do.

* * *

Hiccup POV

When I had finished, I jumped when I saw Lloyd stood there. "How long have you been stood there?" I asked, embarrassed.

"The whole song, basically." he replied and he grabbed a chair and dragged it to the middle of the room. The door shut itself behind him.

"I'm sorry I left you in there..." I said.

"No probs. Bates intervened in the end. Snotlout didn't even answer back to him."

"Yeah, those two hate each other. Always have." I replied. He wasn't annoyed with me!

"Yeah I get that. But mate, that was amazing!" he said, bringing the conversation back to the song.

"Oh, it's nothing really, just something I do to help myself through the bullying."

"That was not nothing, my friend. That was _something else_! How do you play so well?"

"I don't really know, I've been playing for about three or four years, and this was the first song I learnt to play." I said truthfully. I was happy he liked it.

"Wow. I mean, I can play that song as well, but not as good as that!"

"How about you come over to my house tonight?" I said for the first time ever. "I have a better one of these," I indicated the guitar, "at home. I also have an electric guitar." I didn't tell him about the violin and keyboard, I'd let him find that out.

"Hey, mate, that would be awesome!" he said and I got up and put the guitar in the cupboard, and we were just dragging the chairs back to the side of the room when the bell went.

"We'd better go." he said and we grabbed our bags and left the room, leaving the door as it was when I got there. "What have we got?" he asked.

"Geog." I said and we left the block to head over to where Geography was.

"Lloyd, why are you friends with me? I mean, not that I'm complaining, but I've never had a real friend before, and there are so many other cooler people in this school you could be friends with." I said as we were walking over.

He turned to me and smiled. "You were the first person to be friendly to me in a new school. And as for the cool thing; I think your guitar playing says otherwise! I bet the majority of the guys in this school can't play like that."

I smiled. It was amazing to finally have a friend. I didn't know how long it would last, but I was happy at school for once.

* * *

**So there we go. He finally has a friend. Find out what happens next in the next chapter, up soon!  
**


	4. 4-Synchronized Voices

**Chapter 4 – Synchronized Voices**

* * *

The last lesson went really well. For two reasons. No, three. One was that Lloyd and I sat together again, and we chatted with some of the other guys in our class, and no-one made fun of me or insulted me! Second was that I actually got the work and I knew what I was doing. And the last one is amazing. Like actually earth-shatteringly, life-changingly brilliant. Astrid smiled at me. I'm not even kidding. She wasn't smiling at the person behind me because I sit at the back. She's actually really smart, so when I answered a question that was correct, she smiled at me, kind of like a seal of approval. Lloyd nudged me and raised his eyebrows. I elbowed him in the ribs.

* * *

After school, my dad normally picks me up (because we live further away from the school than most people do) so while Lloyd and I were waiting for him in the front playground, he turned to me and said, "Who was that chick that smiled at you in class?" with a massive Cheshire cat grin on his face.

I laughed and said, "Do you want me to elbow you again?"

"No. I just wanna know. I don't know half the people in this school. And apart from you and the guys in class, I know people for all the wrong reasons." he replied. As if on cue Snotlout and his mates appeared and as they walked out of the gates Snotlout shoved me onto the floor for no apparent reason. He then called over his shoulder, "See you tomorrow, Fishbone!" and his mates all cracked up. As they walked away Lloyd swore at them under his breath and then helped me up. "You alright?" he said.

"Yeah." I said then my dad's jeep pulled up in front of us. He slid the window down and said, "Hey, son. Who's this?"

And I said, "Hey, dad. This is Lloyd, he's new at school and I've invited him over. Is that okay?"

"Sure. Hop in." he said and both of us climbed into the car.

On the way back (which is about a twenty-five minute drive), my dad quizzed Lloyd, which had been what I was afraid of. He also embarrassed me. When we were at a red light he turned round and said, "So, Lloyd, you're the first ever friend Hiccup's had round. Congratulations!"

Lloyd was a bit stuck. "Um, thanks. I think."

Dad laughed. "I should give you a medal."

Then I chipped in. "Hey!"

"Sorry son, had to be said. Anyway, how did you two make friends?" At this point the light went green.

So I explained to dad about the shared love of music between Lloyd and myself, and we told him about the guitar thing at lunchtime but left the bullying part out because he doesn't know that.

Then my dad made another joke. I could tell he was trying to embarrass me as much as possible. "I hope your singing's better, Lloyd." he said.

Lloyd laughed and I said, "What are you trying to say?"

"Oh, I'm only having a laugh, son. Your singing's not that bad." And then the car parked up outside our house. As it did I saw Astrid get out of her older sister Ingrid's car, a black Vauxhall Corsa, next door. She looked up at me and smiled again. Unfortunately both my dad and Lloyd saw. As we got out Lloyd said, "Oh, look, mate, it's that chick again." I think I went red and I saw Ingrid crack up laughing.

Then my dad joined in. "Yep. The blonde one's Astrid. Hiccup's had a crush on her since he was about ten."

I definitely went red this time and Lloyd cracked up. "Shut up, dad!" I said, embarrassed, and as Ingrid unlocked their front door she said to her sister, "Aw, sis, you have an admirer." Astrid turned and punched her sister's arm. "Shut up, Ingrid!"

Ingrid and my dad both shrugged and then we went inside our separate houses.

* * *

When you first walk into our house, the first thing you see is the stairs. Right in front of the door. Handy for when I've just had an argument with dad on the way back from somewhere and I can run up to my room. To the left of that is the lounge, which is painted blue (a contrast to the hallway which is cream) and has one of our only two _ridiculously_ expensive items in the house, the flat screen 40 inch TV on the wall (great for watching Rangers games in HD). The other _ridiculously _expensive item in the house is my dad's Xbox One. I've never been into gaming, and my dad plays 18 rated games so I can't really play anyway. The second hand black leather sofa is right in front of the TV which is in the centre of the room. There's a coffee table in front of the sofa with a black rug underneath, and on the left hand side of the room by the window there's a fish tank with some goldfish we got in a clearance sale at the local pet shop. At the other end is the dining room, with our four seater table.

On the right hand side of the staircase and just round the corner is the kitchen and downstairs bathroom. I took Lloyd straight to the kitchen as that's what I usually do, and we both grabbed a Coke from the fridge and then we headed up the stairs. They go straight up onto the landing and then my room is the first room on the right. Then it's the guest room, then my dad's room, then the bathroom at the end. I opened my door to my room and said, "Welcome to my humble abode."

Lloyd looked around my room and said, "Wow. Massive Rangers fan."

I smiled. "Yeah. Supported them since I was old enough to understand football."

"And your dad does too?"

"Yep. The main thing we have in common. You not into football?"

"Oh yeah, I am. But I'm Dundee United. My origin is Dundee."

"Fair enough. So what do you think apart from that?"

"I'm liking this wall." he said, referring to my wall of rock posters.

"Oh yeah, which is your favourite?"

"Ooooh, probably the old-school bands, like AC/DC and Guns N Roses if I'm being totally honest. But I like these other ones too. Foo Fighters are cool, Fall Out Boy maybe not so much, but I like a couple of their songs. But this one," he pointed to my poster of the Automatic and their album cover for Not Accepted Anywhere. "I only know one song."

"Which one?" I asked but I already knew.

Then he started singing the main chorus line of that song. "_What's that coming over the hill, is it a monster?" _ I joined in on the last part and we both cracked up.

"Yeah, that's their most famous song. But that album," I pointed to the poster, "is the best album ever. You should listen to it sometime." Then I showed him to the last wall of my room, with all my music equipment. He walked over and straight away picked up my electric guitar. "This is a beautiful specimen of guitar, my friend." he said, turning it round.

"Yeah, I love it too. If you're gonna have an electric guitar, it's gotta be Fender."

"Yep. I totally agree. I'm liking the black and white. I have a red and black custom version of this."

"Nice." I nodded in approval. He continued looking at my music stuff, complimenting me on my choice of acoustic guitar too. Then he carefully picked up my violin. "You play violin?" he asked.

"No, that's why it's there!" I said sarcastically. He shot me a look then smiled. "But seriously? Yes I do. I have done for about three years." I continued.

"You never told me!"

"I thought I'd let you find out for yourself." I said, then took it from him and picked up my bow. "Would you like me to demonstrate?"

"Sure." he said and then sat on my bed while I quickly made sure it was in tune, and then I put my head on the cushion and played the 20-second intro to Alexander Rybak's Fairytale. Lloyd was gobsmacked. "How do you even do that?"

"That was the first song I learned. I can do others." I said and then played the intros to Into A Fantasy (ignoring the ten second bit right at the start) and Europe's Skies.

"Woah, mate; that was awesome. Who did those songs?"

"A guy called Alexander Rybak. You've probably never heard of him."

"Oh him! Yeah I know him. Oh God, I should've guessed, my mum loves him!"

I laughed. "I won't tell her."

"You'd better not. Do you sing as well?"

"Yeah, course. Which one do you want me to demo?"

"Ooooh, probably the first one."

"Okay, good choice. That was the first one I ever learned, like I said, so I know this one best. Sorry if my singing's bad." I said, and then played Fairytale all the way through, with singing and everything. He was gobsmacked again.

"Where did you learn to play?"

"Oh I had lessons. But when I learned that song my tutor said I was good enough to teach myself. So yeah. What did you think?"

"I thought that was awesome. Truly awesome. And from the lyrics, I'm guessing that song's dedicated to a certain girl?" he smiled.

I was embarrassed again. "Shut up! But yes. It's true." I said and looked out of my bedroom window. I pointed to her bedroom window. "That's her room there."

"Is it really?" he said and crossed to the window. "Are her curtains always shut?"

"Yep. But sometimes I see her shadow through the curtains, leaned against the wall sat on her windowsill, and I'd like to think she's listening to me play. But she probably isn't."

"Aw, poor you. Maybe she is, you never know."

"I doubt it. But anyway," I said and I pointed to my keyboard, and then set it up. "I play this as well. Only on the piano setting though. Do you know the song Dare I Say by Alexander Rybak?"

"I do. Perhaps too well. My mum loves that song."

"Would you mind doing the guitar-y bit of that song on my acoustic?"

"Course not." he said and picked up my guitar. He also picked up a pick from the box on my bedside table. As he did so he looked at my photo. "Is that your mum?" he asked.

I walked over to the bedside table. "Yeah. I never knew her. She was killed in a car crash when I was one." I felt a bit emotional as I said this.

"Oh my God, mate, I'm so sorry."

"S'alright. You didn't know. Anyway." I still felt emotional but stopped myself from crying and grabbed two chairs and I sat by my keyboard facing the window, and he sat to my left. I moved my one freestanding microphone towards him, and adjusted the one on my keyboard. We quickly went over which parts we'd sing, and then started (I played violin on the parts where it was needed as well.). We basically alternated between verses, with me starting. And both sang the chorus.

And that was our first duet. We then dueted on Disney Girls, then my dad called us for dinner (he'd bought a KFC Boneless Banquet, because it was the only food we knew Lloyd liked.) By that time it was late and in the end his mum came and picked him up, but we organized my visit to his house tomorrow, as his garage is his music room.

* * *

**There we are, chapter 4! I do not own any of the songs or brands mentioned. The song mentioned with the posters is Monster by The Automatic. **

**Please review! :-)  
**


	5. 5 part 1-Band of Brothers

**Chapter 5 – Band of Brothers (part 1)**

**(I do not own the American TV series of the same name!)**

* * *

I woke up this morning feeling rather good about myself. I'd finally found someone who appreciated my music AND Astrid was beginning to notice me. Life was good.

When I got to school, I walked into the playground and saw Lloyd stood talking to two of the guys from our music class yesterday, Lucas Marshall and Dylan Pierce. They're nice guys, funny. I'd never spoken to them before Lloyd got talking to them. They hadn't joined in with my torment at school; they'd just looked on and not really cared.

I walked over to the little group and Lloyd greeted me. "Hey, here's the main man!" he said and we did a little handshake we'd devised at my house the night before. It involves locking opposite hands and clicking your fingers one after the other. We didn't quite manage it. Again. "Needs work." I said and smiled. "Hey guys."

"Hey, Hiccup. Lloyd was just telling us about your musical talent." Lucas informed me.

"Yeah, he said you're amazing on violin!" Dylan added.

"Well, I try." I said. I wasn't used to compliments like this.

"He was amazing! AND his dad bought us KFC, which is always good." Lloyd added.

Lucas and Dylan were just about to say how jealous they were with smiles on their faces when the bell rang. We headed over towards the entrance to the school building, talking about music.

* * *

It was year 11 assembly today, so we all filed into the hall and sat in our tutors. The hall wasn't silent, Fall Out Boy's Centuries was playing over the speakers (at least our head of year has a decent taste in music). Lucas and Dylan had to leave us at that point, as they're both in Fife (blue tie). Inverclyde sits at the back so my usual seat was the end seat next to the aisle right on the back row. I sat in it whilst singing under my breath to the song, and Lloyd sat next to me. He was just about to say something to me when Astrid and her friends walked into the hall. I watched as she made her way to her usual seat, third one in on the fourth row from the back. As she walked past me she noticed me looking at her and I turned my face away, embarrassed, but out of the corner of my eye I saw her smiling as she walked away. Lloyd nudged me.

"She likes you." he said, grinning.

"Shut up." I said and elbowed him again, with a smile.

He was just about to say something else when the bell went again for assembly to start. "Good morning year 11." came the booming voice of Mr Kelly, our head of year. And we all had to say, "Good morning, Mr Kelly" in unison. "Good." he said. "I hope you all had a great summer break, and also a good first day back yesterday. As you know, this is your last and most important year at Knightsbrook, and I will now hand over to Mrs Buchanan for this assembly. Please stand." he said and we all had to stand up for our headmistress as she briskly walked through the aisle, nodding good morning to those of us sat on the end. Ever since she turned up at the school at the end of last term, she'd made us all stand whenever she walked into assembly. She was dressed in a blue and green tartan jacket with a long black skirt and a white blouse. When she spoke, she had a very heavy Scottish accent, even heavier than my dad. Her frizzy black hair was already coming out of its ponytail, and she looked at us through heavy black-rimmed glasses.

When she got to the front she said, "Be seated." And we all had to sit down again. Stupid, if you ask me. Making us stand for five seconds while she walked through the middle.

The rest of the assembly was pretty boring, just Mrs Buchanan going on about how our year were her guinea pigs, we had to get the best GCSE results possible to make the school look as good as it did two years ago. (She had been brought in to increase the school's reputation after the last inspection resulted in a negative report.) When she _finally _finished and Mr Kelly dismissed us, Lloyd and I quickly got up to beat the rush of students going towards the back of the hall and headed to English. As we walked, Lloyd turned to me and said, "She's mad as a box of frogs, that headteacher."

I laughed, "Yep. She only came in last term. She's nuts." I said as I drew a circle in the air next to my temple, which indicates that the person in question is crazy.

"She's like a mix of Professor McGonagall and Professor Trelawney* with her own weird fashion sense." Lloyd remarked, looking over his shoulder to make sure she wasn't behind him.

I laughed. Then Lucas and Dylan rejoined us and we filed into our first class.

* * *

The rest of the day was pretty good, actually. Snotlout and his mates went most of the day just glaring and me and my new circle of friends, and when he did try to hit me, the weirdest thing happened. Astrid _defended_ me! I know! First she smiles at me _twice, _then she defends me from Snotlout. It happened like this:

It was lunchtime; and having just eaten our pizza and chips, Lloyd, Dylan, Lucas and I were stood outside leaning against the wall talking about various things; it went from rock bands to football to food and back to football. I hadn't even needed to go to the music room! Then I felt someone grab the back of my shirt. Snotlout dragged me away from the wall and said, "I've had just about enough of this, Fishbone. You're not supposed to have friends." he snarled into my ear. The guys were just about to react when a female voice said, "Leave him alone, Snotlout."

Snotlout let go of my shirt in surprise. "Astrid! I..." he was one of the many guys after Astrid, and so he stuttered whenever she confronted him.

"Leave off, Snotlout. I don't care what your excuse is, you have no right to bully anyone, especially Hiccup, who's had hell from you for the last four years. Now you leave him alone, alright? Or you'll have me to deal with." she said. I was dumbfounded. She knew I existed! And not only that, but she said my name! I felt a bit light-headed.

Snotlout said nothing. Nobody spoke back to Astrid. He had a crush on her, but was also terrified of her. He just walked off back to his smirking mates on the other side of the playground. Then Astrid walked over to me, brushing her hands as she glared after Snotlout. "Are you okay?" she said to me.

I didn't know what to say. "Yes...I think." I managed to say.

"Good. If he gives you any more grief, you tell me, okay?" she said.

All I could do was nod, and she smiled and walked back over to her friends, who were smiling and who patted her on the back as they walked away. I stared after them. Lloyd broke me out of my trance by a sharp elbow to the ribs. "Looks like your luck's changing, mate." he grinned cheekily.

"Shut up!" I said again, and punched his arm jokingly.

"Yeah, she's the most beautiful tomboy-punk in the school, and she just defended you!" Dylan added.

"She knows I exist..." I muttered.

"Aww, the unrequited love may be becoming requited!" Lucas said and all three of them cracked up. Lloyd had obviously informed them of my crush on Astrid. I turned and glared at them, then smiled. "My luck's changing..." I said as I turned my head to look at Astrid, stood at the other side of the playground, talking to her friends.

* * *

After the last lesson, which was science (biology to be exact) Lloyd and I waited outside the school, and instead of being shoved onto the floor by Snotlout he just gave me an evil glare as he walked away. Oh well, I was in too much of a good mood to care. Then a shiny black Saab convertible pulled up in front of us. Lloyd's mum (I noticed for the first time how much Lloyd looked like his mum. He had her long blonde hair, her eyes and her face shape) called out to us. We crossed to the car which had its roof down, and as we got in I introduced myself to Lloyds mum. "Hi, Mrs Connors. I'm Hiccup, we met briefly yesterday."

"Yes, we did. It's nice to see you again. I'm happy that my Lloyd's made a friend so early on." she said as the car pulled away. I saw everyone still in the playground staring after us. "Nice car, Mrs Connors." I said.

"Thank you, Hiccup. She's my pride and joy. And please, call me Emma."

I turned to Lloyd for an explanation of why his mum had just referred to her car as 'she'. "Mum calls her car Storm. Don't ask." he said.

"I think that's cool." I said. Emma turned to me and said, "Thank you. Lloyd thinks it's weird."

"It is, mum!" Lloyd protested.

Emma just shook her head and turned up the car stereo. Bring Me to Life by Evanescence started up and she sang along at the chorus.

"_Wake me up inside_

_Wake me up inside_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_Bid my blood to run,_

_Before I come undone,_

_Save me from the nothing I've become."_

I nodded my approval. "Now I see where you get your voice from, Lloyd."

"Such a nice boy. Why can't you be more like that, Lloyd?" Emma asked her son without turning round.

"Mum!"

"Oh look, we're here." she said before she had to come up with something else. The car pulled up on a driveway in front of a large, posh-looking detached house. I stared. Lloyd flicked the side of my head and said, "Well get out of the car then!" with a smile on his face.

*Harry Potter reference!

* * *

**I thought I'd better end this there otherwise it will be a very long chapter! Part 2 will be out ASAP. I do not own any songs or characters from other movies mentioned! Please review! :-)**


	6. 5 part 2-Band of Brothers

**Chapter 5 – Band of Brothers (part 2)**

**(Again I do not own the American TV series of the same name!)**

* * *

I picked up my school bag and got out of the car. I gazed up at the house as I walked towards it. It was two storeys, but it looked so much more posh than my house. The front door was white and had the house number on the front in a gold-painted metal. It was surrounded by a wooden grid fixed to the wall around which ivy curled. The living room window to the left was a huge bay window, and had panes on all sides. To the right was the garage, where I assumed Lloyd had set up his music room.

When his mum opened the front door, it opened into a hallway. It was painted cream, like ours, and the floor was a carpet in a slightly darker cream shade. Emma made us take our shoes off before we went anywhere, so we did as much then Lloyd gave me a quick tour of the house, which he explained they had only moved into a week ago.

The living room was long and painted lilac. The carpet was the same as the hallway and there was a cream leather corner sofa at the far end and a normal sofa at the end closest to the window. There was a large, glossy 50" flat screen TV on the wall, underneath which were three slots in the wall. The top one held a YouView* box, the middle one held a Wii and a Wii U, and the bottom one held an Xbox One. Lloyd told me himself, his dad and his brother had monthly gaming marathons, but were yet to have one in this house. There was an oak wood coffee table in front of the normal sofa, on which was a neat pile of magazines and four coasters, and underneath it was a fluffy purple rug. Both sofas were decorated with cushions in varying shades of purple. I also noticed that right in the corner of the corner sofa, a ginger and white cat was curled up. I crossed over and sat next to the cat. I love cats; I have one myself, but we rarely see him. I stroked the cat's soft fur gently and it raised its head to look at me. It tipped its head to one side and acknowledged me, then started purring as I continued to stroke its back and under its chin. Lloyd laughed. "That's Ted. He loves attention."

"I can see. He's lovely." I said truthfully, as I stroked Ted under his chin. He seemed to like that a lot.

"You seem really good with cats, do you have one?" Lloyd asked.

"Yeah, I do. We never see him, but he's black and he's called Toothless. When we bought him he literally had no teeth and he still doesn't."

"Your family really does like strange names! Anyway, on with the tour..." Lloyd said and I got up and followed him out of the room. Ted stared after me as if to say, "Don't leave!"

So then we walked back out of the living room, across to the kitchen. It again was long, with a worktop in the middle as well as running along the back wall and round the corner where it stopped by the door. A breakfast bar stuck out from the worktop at the far end, and on the walls were tons of white cupboards. The wall between the cupboards and the worktop was black and white tiles, but the other walls were turquoise. And the fridge was HUGE. It was one of those big black shiny things with an ice-maker on the freezer door. Out of it Lloyd took two cans of Coke, much like I had the previous day.

Round the corner from the kitchen was the dining room, and then we walked back out into the hallway and up the spiral, yes you heard me, spiral staircase up to the first floor. Lloyd's room was opposite the stairs, and to the right of his room was his brother Neil's room and then at the end was the bathroom which they had to share. To the left of Lloyd's room was his dad's study, and then at the end of the hallway was his parent's room. He opened the door to his room and I stared around. It was painted orange (the colour of Dundee United), on the far wall was posters of Dundee United, and on the opposite wall were posters depicting bands I recognized; Guns N Roses, AC/DC, Iron Maiden, Foo Fighters and many more. In the bottom corner of the far wall was the wardrobe which was covered in yet more Dundee United posters, and I noticed he had a league tracker too! They were currently third in the Premier League (Damn. Rangers need to up their game. Seriously). His bed was in the centre of the room, and, like mine, had a football bedspread. His bedroom window was behind the bed, opening to a view of the streets beyond. Finally there was a desk next to the wardrobe. He then closed the door and headed back down the stairs. "You ain't seen nothing yet." he said.

We went back downstairs and out of the front door. Lloyd unlocked the red garage and opened it to reveal my ultimate paradise. Decorating every wall were posters of various rock bands, some were even SIGNED. Leaning against the back wall was a drum kit, and a large one at that. In the corner of the garage were a few chairs stacked on top of each other. Leaning against the wall right of that were an acoustic guitar, an electric guitar and a bass guitar, along with two amps. Three Marshall speakers were lined against the wall opposite, and there was a set of shelves that held tuners, boxes of picks, microphones and collapsible microphone stands. I walked straight over to the guitars, and picked up each one in turn. The acoustic was, like mine, a Sigma. The electric guitar was exactly as Lloyd had described; a red and black custom Fender electric guitar (and by custom I mean it had his name on it and everything). I picked it up and put the strap over my shoulders. I held it in my hands and said, "Mate, this guitar is truly awesome."

"Cheers. My parents had it custom made for my birthday last year."

"You must have a lot of money."

"I guess so. Dad heads up some bank, and mum is his PA."

"Woah." Was all I could think of to say as I gingerly put the beautiful guitar down and picked up the black and white (Fender) bass. "Who's is this?" I asked.

"Oh, me and Neil often jam together; he drums and sometimes his mate Dan comes over and plays bass."

"Cool." I said and then noticed something. In the corner of the garage near the door, tucked away, were my acoustic and electric guitars, plus my amp. I walked over. "How...?" I asked.

"Oh, your dad came over earlier and dropped your stuff off. He figured you'd be needing it." Lloyd said in reply to my dumbstruck question.

I looked towards the sky and said, "Thank you dad, you're the best!" and Lloyd laughed. Just as he was about to say something else, we heard the rumble of a motorbike outside the garage. "That will be Neil back from college." Lloyd stated and we turned around to find, sure enough, a green and black Kawasaki Ninja was parked on the driveway, and the man sat on it took his matching helmet off. He basically looked like an older version of Lloyd. He shook his hair out of his eyes and then removed his biker leather jacket. He looked up and saw Lloyd and myself. Then he said, as he was walking over, "So you're the famous multi-talented musician my brother's been going on about." and held out his hand. "It's Hiccup, right?" he said as I took his hand and shook it.

"Yes." I replied.

"I'm Neil, Lloyd's older brother. But I'm sure you already knew that." he said.

"Totally." I said with a hint of sarcasm and a smile.

"Neil's studying a BTEC in Music Production at college." Lloyd explained.

"Cool." I said, and we headed back into the garage.

Neil picked up two chairs from the stack in the corner; one for himself and one for Lloyd. "So, before we do anything else, I want to hear your skills on this beautiful specimen of guitar right here." he said and picked up my electric guitar and gave it to me. I walked and grabbed a pick from the box on a shelf and said, "Do you mind if I tune it first?"

"Not at all." he said, and himself and Lloyd sat on the chairs. I picked up a tuner from the shelf. I plugged it into my guitar and played a few scales and chords until the needle stopped bang in the middle.

When I was ready I plugged my guitar into my amp and said, "What do you want me to play?"

"Anything you like."

"The whole song?"

"Will you need vocals?" Lloyd said. "I happen to be very talented at singing out of tune like most rock singers."

"Yeah, that'll be cool." I said. "Do you know Back in Black by AC/DC?"

Lloyd stared at me. "Do I know Back in Black? _Do I know Back in Black?_ Are you mad? Of course I know it, it's an amazing song!"

I laughed, "Just asking. It was the first song I learned to play on this guitar. I'll be playing it."

"Good choice, my friend. I'll have mine ready in case you need backing." Lloyd said and picked up his guitar, put it over his shoulders and plugged it into the amp. "It's already in tune." he said. "I made sure of that."

I smiled then stood in front of a microphone I'd set up and began to play. (I ignored the first five seconds of the song)

* * *

Astrid POV

I stood at the school gates, staring after the flash black convertible Saab that had just driven away, carrying Lloyd and Hiccup with it. I wanted to know where it was going. I assumed it was going to Lloyd's house, but I was just interested. My friends Madelyn McDowell and Karina Mitchell were stood next to me, utterly dumbstruck. "Wow...so not only is Lloyd the best looking guy in the school, his mum has the most amazing car..." Karina said in a rather dreamy voice.

I whipped around. "Lloyd? Are you serious, K?"

"What's wrong with Lloyd, Astrid?" Madelyn asked me. "He's so gorgeous..." she went into the same tone of voice as Karina.

I rolled my eyes. "Eh, not my type."

"Nobody's your type, Astrid! But then again..." Madelyn smiled cheekily and I instantly knew what she was about to say.

"Don't. You. Dare." I snarled. She was about to refer to lunchtime today when I'd stopped Snotlout from beating Hiccup up again. Now both of them think I have a crush on him.

"What?" Madelyn said innocently, and then said, "Well, I guess I'd better get home. Coming, Astrid?"

"Nah, I'm taking the long way home today." I said and started walking the same direction the car went.

"Um, Astrid, you live this way." Karina called after me.

"I said I was going the long way round, genius."

"There's a long way round?"

"Yep." I lied. There was no way to get to my house this way; I wanted to follow the car.

"I never knew-" Karina started but I shut her up.

"There is. I just never told you about it."

"Okaaay..." she said suspiciously but then she shrugged and said, "See you tomorrow then. For our shopping trip!"

"Yeah, see you." I said, with no enthusiasm. (I had been forced on a girly shopping trip. Oh well, at least I could drag them into Rebel, my favourite punk clothes shop.) Then she and Madelyn walked off in the opposite direction. I walked in the direction of the car.

I speed walked until I saw the shiny black Saab convertible waiting in a queue at some traffic lights. I quickly put my headphones in and leaned against a wall so I looked inconspicuous, but they didn't notice me. (I was surprised actually, because there's rarely a time where Hiccup _doesn't_ notice me. His crush on me is so obvious.) While I was waiting, I half listened to the lyrics of the song that was playing on my phone, which was The Pretender by Foo Fighters:

_What if I say I'm not like the others?  
What if I say I'm not just another one  
Of your plays,  
You're the pretender,  
What if I say that I'll never surrender?_

The other half of me thought about lunchtime today. There was a reason I had saved Hiccup. Ever since I had heard his beautiful singing voice and his talent for music about three years ago (I sit on the windowsill against the wall and close my curtains, and listen to him) I had seen past whatever other people see him as, which is a dork that is not worth listening to, and had developed a crush on him. The girls were right, I just haven't admitted it to them yet. As he had got older, he'd actually gotten better looking, so that helped.

My thoughts were interrupted both by the change of song on my phone (Another Foo Fighters, called All My Life), and the fact the light had gone green and the car was moving forward. I started walking after it, and then saw it turn a corner, and then park in front of a large house in the poshest street in Glasgow. Great. So Lloyd was the new rich kid at Knightsbrook. The girls could not know about this. I'd never hear the end of it.

I quickly stood just out of sight at the street sign, and watched the two boys get out of the car and go inside the house. I leaned against the street sign and waited. I had heard Lloyd saying in English about how he had a music room in his garage. So I wanted to see said music room.

After about fifteen minutes (the song on my phone was now, for some reason, The Boys Are Back from High School Musical 3. What? I love it.) Lloyd and Hiccup came out of the front door again, and as Lloyd unlocked his garage, I saw Hiccup look what I thought was my way and flick his hair out of his eyes. My heart fluttered. Oh my God, Astrid, get a grip!

My song changed again, to Bring Me To Life by Evanescence, and I watched as they entered the open garage. I couldn't quite see what was in the garage, but then, over my music, I heard the familiar sound of a motorbike (my dad has a Harley. And it's not brand new.). But this didn't sound like a Harley Davidson. It was smoother. So I lifted my head and I saw a brand-new green and black Kawasaki Ninja coming down the road. It was a beautiful bike, I'll admit, but I was willing to bet that the person riding it was Lloyd's older brother. Who else could afford a bike like that? I turned my music up (the song changed to The Automatic's That's What She Said) and looked inconspicuous. I don't even think he noticed. Thank God. I was right, I saw the bike park up outside the house and an older version of Lloyd get off of it. He introduced himself to Hiccup and then they closed the garage door. I turned my music off and seized my chance.

I dashed across the road, checking around me for cars _as _I ran across. (I know you shouldn't do that, but this was a dire situation.) I was also checking for people. People would think I was weird. Nobody was around. When I got to the now shut garage, I put my ear to the door and listened. I heard talking, and then I heard an electric guitar start to play AC/DC's Back in Black, one of my all-time favourite songs. Then I realized something. Was this Hiccup playing? I ran to the keyhole and looked through, and sure enough, there he was, stood there (still wearing his school uniform) in front of a mic on a stand, with his black and white Fender in hand. His blazer was off, like he meant business. Then Lloyd started singing:

_Back in black I hit the sack  
I been too long I'm glad to be back  
Yes I am  
Let loose from the noose  
That's kept me hanging about  
I keep looking at the sky cause it's gettin' me high  
Forget the hearse cause I'll never die  
I got nine lives cat's eyes  
Using every one of them and runnin' wild_

_Cause I'm back  
Yes I'm back well I'm back  
Yes I'm back  
Well I'm back back  
Well I'm back in black  
Yes I'm back in black_

_Back in the back of a Cadillac  
Number one with a bullet I'm a power pack  
Yes I am  
In a bang with the gang  
They gotta catch me if they want me to hang  
Cause I'm back on the track and I'm beatin' the flack  
Nobody's gonna get me on another rap  
So look at me now I'm just makin' my play  
Don't try to push your luck just get out of my way  
Cause I'm back  
Yes I'm back  
Well I'm back  
Yes I'm back  
Well I'm back back  
Well I'm back in black  
Yes I'm back in black_

At this point Lloyd started playing back up and Hiccup was playing the more difficult part over the top. It was AMAZING. Then Lloyd sang again.

_Well I'm back yes I'm back_  
_Well I'm back yes I'm back_  
_Well I'm back back_  
_Well I'm back in black_  
_Yes I'm back in black_

Then came my favourite part of the song. Hiccup was playing the fastest part of the song and he was so talented! I was utterly dumbstruck. I mean I knew he was good but not this good. He was properly getting into the song as well, like a proper musician. WOW.

_Well I'm back back_  
_Well I'm back back_  
_Back back_  
_Back in black_  
_Yes I'm back in black_

_Outta sight_

The final part of the song was played brilliantly by the two of them and then when they finished I slid down the brick wall next to the garage, sat on the floor and breathed. Wow again. I was SO impressed.

* * *

Hiccup POV

We finished the song and then looked at Neil. He nodded his approval. "I like you, you have talent." he said, in a very judge-like voice.

"Since when were you an X-Factor judge?" Lloyd asked his brother.

"I'm _better _than your average X-Factor judge. Can any of them drum?" Neil said with a smile.

"Point taken." Lloyd said then nodded to his brother to carry on.

"As I was saying, that was some serious guitar playing there, mate. You even mastered the fastest part of the song! How old are you, fifteen?"

"Yep." I said.

"How long did it take you to learn that song?"

"About a year." I said truthfully.

"Whaaaat? You spent a year learning one song? That's dedication, right there. Now we'll see how you do with the drums in the back." he said and got up and took his chair with him and sat behind his drum kit. He picked up his drum sticks from a shelf and spun them in his hands then drummed the intro to the song. Lloyd and I came in after 5 seconds then we played the whole song again. With Lloyd doing vocals, of course. He was right, he _is _pretty good at the whole out-of-tune singing thing. I must admit, I loved playing the song with other people. It was an amazing experience.

After that we played Centuries, which is another favourite of the Connors brothers. Then Lloyd introduced me to a band called 5 Seconds of Summer. I mean, I'd heard of them, I just hadn't listened to them. They were alright, for a band that teenage girls like (but then I can't say much, I like One Direction). The song Social Casualty by 5 Seconds of Summer was like the story of my life! (Sorry, One Direction pun!) Lloyd gave me the music for the songs I liked, so I could go away and learn them, and then the last song we played before dinner was Monster by The Automatic. I have to say, that is one of my all-time favourite songs to play. And it was awesome playing the song with the guys. I could sing this one!

We decided to call our new band The Night and the Fury. Don't ask why, I thought of it and the guys thought it was a cool name. We also decided to meet for band practice every Friday. After dinner, which was Lloyd's mum's lasagne with garlic bread, which was delicious by the way, we just talked music and confused Lloyd's parents! I went home at about half nine. BEST. DAY. EVER.

*For those of you who don't know, it's one of those on-demand TV box set things

* * *

**Hey, sorry if the chapter's too long! And by the way, I am **_**not**_** making Astrid sound like a stalker. Just saying. And also, if you have any ideas for songs that The Night and the Fury, or even just Hiccup and Lloyd, could cover, please put your suggestions in the reviews! I am happy to take your ideas! I can't think of every song I use! Astrid's playlist was based on my own that I was listening to as I wrote! Finally , one you'll have to try and imagine Back in Black without the drums, if you've never heard it, I highly suggest you listen to it, and two I do not own any of the brands, bands, teams or songs mentioned in this chapter.  
**


	7. 6-The Music Project

**Chapter 6 – The Music Project**

**Hey again people! I received 2 song suggestions since the last chapter. 2! Come on, I'm sure you can do better than that! I'll set a target; at least 8 song suggestions between now and the next chapter? :-)**

**Also, I'm pretty sure the music project is nothing like you would normally get in schools, but oh well!**

**The first song was suggested by Reader103, thank you so much! Hope you enjoy!  
**

* * *

My life has got significantly better since that first band practice. I've begun to learn the 5 Seconds of Summer songs that Lloyd had given me; Don't Stop, Heartbreak Girl, Social Casualty, Amnesia, Kiss Me Kiss Me and Voodoo Doll. My weekend was the best it had ever been.

Yesterday (Monday) wasn't too bad, I felt that I knew what I was doing in lessons and I had people to talk to. Even Astrid came over to us at lunch in the playground and started talking to me. We've progressed to friends! We talked about our shared love of rock music, and I could see her friends Madelyn and Karina stood over on the other side of the playground staring. Astrid noticed this and told me to ignore them, they were just jealous.

* * *

Then today came. My first two lessons, English and Media Studies, went pretty well. Media's great because it's more laid back, and I find it super easy! And Lloyd's in my class. Our teacher, Miss Caldwell, is hilarious so she makes the lessons easier to cope with. Then after break, we had our first real music lesson. The other two back on the first day were to get us back used to it. That was good for me, because I could just sit and play whatever songs I wanted.

Anyway, we filed into the music room, and we all sat at our rows. Miss O'Brien was stood at the front and she was holding a pile of paper in her hand. She walked around the class, handing out said paper. It was a summary of our first year 11 project. As she finished handing them out she said, "Right, guys, this is your first real lesson. The project in front of you is worth 30% of your final grade. If you could read it as I do, please." And she read through the criteria. The project was about a personal experience. So we had to do a project on a song that was personal to at least one person in the group. We had to research the meaning of the song, then prepare a performance of it. Working in groups of at least 3. But we had time to plan the covers so they were perfect and unique. Then we had to write an essay explaining our choices. I instantly glanced at Lloyd, Lucas and Dylan, who all nodded.

When Miss had finished explaining, we got into our little group of four, and headed outside into the corridor, where there was a large space outside the music room. Miss had allowed us to use our phones to find our songs, so we sat on the floor, leaning against the wall, and I got my phone out (a blue Samsung Galaxy S3 Mini) and plugged the headphones in. I unlocked my phone, clicked onto my music player, and scrolled through my list of 185 songs, looking for a particular song. The guys just watched me, perplexed. I finally found the song I was looking for and pressed play. I turned the volume right up so they could all hear it through the headphones. The chorus goes something like this:

_I wish that I could be like the cool kids  
Cos all the cool kids they seem to fit in  
I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids_

Me and the guys exchanged glances and they all nodded. "This fits you so well. I can't think of a better song." Lloyd stated and the other two nodded.

"That was quick." I said and laughed. We headed back into the classroom to pitch our idea to Miss and she said that it was a good song choice, and that we could have the studio to practice in. I took the key from her and we headed to the back of the music room, walking past other groups who were still deliberating which song to do. I unlocked the studio door and we walked inside.

* * *

The studio was a medium space with white walls and a wooden floor, with every musical instrument you can possibly imagine leaning against the walls. I walked over to the right hand wall and indicated two Yamaha electric guitars (Yamaha's are pretty good, I used to have one before I got my Fender). One was black with a white pickguard and the other vice versa. "Lloyd and I will take these in the final thing, what do you guys play?" I asked Lucas and Dylan.

"Well Dylan's a keen drummer, and I'll play the acoustic, but can we listen to the song through again?" Lucas replied to my question with another.

"Lloyd, can you play this song?" I turned to him.

"Yeah, course. We'll have to have an audio of the drums in the background though." Lloyd said and we set up. I took an acoustic and sat on a chair, Lloyd stood next to me with the white and black electric (both tuned), with a mic in front of me. We got the guys to turn up the audio of the drums on a laptop, and then we played the song. (I sang the whole thing on my own.)**  
**

_She sees them walking in a straight line, that's not really her style.  
And they all got the same heartbeat, but hers is falling behind.  
Nothing in this world could ever bring them down.  
Yeah, they're invincible, and she's just in the background.  
__And she says,_

_"I wish that I could be like the cool kids,  
'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in.  
I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids."_

_He sees them talking with a big smile, but they haven't got a clue.  
Yeah, they're living the good life, can't see what he is going through.  
They're driving fast cars, but they don't know where they're going.  
In the fast lane, living life without knowing.  
__And he says,_

_"I wish that I could be like the cool kids,  
'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in.  
I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids.  
I wish that I could be like the cool kids,  
'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to get it.  
I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids."_

[Instrumental]

_"I wish that I could be like the cool kids,  
'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in.  
I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids.  
__I wish that I could be like the cool kids,  
'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in.  
I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids.  
I wish that I could be like the cool kids,  
'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to get it.  
I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids."_

_Like the cool kids_

When we finished we high-fived and the guys stared at us in disbelief. We also noticed that the whole music class was crowded around the window in the door staring and then after a few dumbfounded seconds they started applauding and cheering. Miss O'Brien walked in and said, "Boys, that was brilliant. You just need these two" she indicated Lucas and Dylan, "to play on the record and I reckon that will be an A grade cover."

"Thanks Miss." Lloyd and I said simultaneously and she said, "Right, another group needs a turn in here, so if you could clear out?"

"Sure." Lloyd said and we all filed out of the room, and as we did the rest of the class clapped us on the back and said things like, "I love that song!" and "You're awesome, where did you learn to play like that?" and to that I answered for both Lloyd and myself. "Practice."

We headed back to our seats, leaving everyone staring after us. "I reckon we could learn that song, right Dylan?" Lucas looked at his mate.

"Yeah, I reckon so." Dylan said with a smile, and for the rest of the lesson we discussed who would sing and play which parts, and chilled out.

* * *

Lunchtime was interesting, to say the least. The guys and I grabbed lunch, which was meatballs and pasta with cheese, and we ate our lunch without anyone bothering us. But then when we headed outside into the main playground, talking about the music lesson we'd just had, we were met with Snotlout and his mates stood there waiting for us.

"Heard you singing today, Fishbone." Snotlout stated (he does Drama, and the drama room is next to the music room).

"Oh yeah?" I said.

"Yeah. I don't know why you think you're so good." Snotlout sneered, his mates stayed quiet, they knew better than to speak when Snotlout was.

"Ignore him, Hiccup." Lloyd said in a warning tone. But I'd had enough of Snotlout. I'd endured him beating me up and calling me names for four years, and had I stood up for myself? No. So I did something I thought I'd never have the guts to do. I sang.

_Everybody's always talking at me,  
Everybody's trying to get in my head  
I wanna listen to my own heart talking  
I need to count on myself instead_

Although the song is from High School Musical 2, the guys knew it and sang in the background. Snotlout smirked. "High School Musical? Really, Fishbone?" I ignored him and we carried on.

_[Did you ever] Lose yourself to get what you want?  
[Did you ever] Get on a ride then wanna get off?  
[Did you ever] Push away the ones you shoulda held close,  
Did you ever let go, did you ever not know,_

I pushed past Snotlout and his mates and walked away backwards as I faced my increasing dumbstruck audience. The guys followed me by the side.

_I'm not gonna stop, that's who I am,  
I'll give it all I got, that is my plan,  
Will I find what I lost, you know you can  
Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it,  
[Bet on me]  
I wanna make it right, that is the way,  
To turn my life around, today is the day,  
Am I the type of guy who means what I say?  
Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it._

For my next bit I got onto the wall that runs along the outside of the playground separating it from the main building and started walking across it, although I'd probably get detention for it (I didn't, no teachers saw it. They were all either in the staff room or supervising chill out rooms inside. Or so I thought.) I saw Astrid and her friends stood staring among the increasing crowd.

_How will I know if there's a path worth taking?  
Should I question every move I make?  
The thought I've lost, my heart is breaking,  
I don't wanna make the same mistake._

The guys appeared by the side of the wall and walked alongside it as they sang in the background again. I looked right at my audience as I sang.

_[Did you ever] Doubt your dream will ever come true?  
[Did you ever] Blame the world but never blame you?  
[I will never] Try to live a lie again  
I don't wanna win this game if I can't play it my way._

I jumped off the wall and walked back towards the crowd with a rhythm, taking inspiration from Troy Bolton/Zac Efron himself. (Before you laugh, I had to watch HSM 2 with my younger cousin about a thousand times.)

_I'm not gonna stop, that's who I am, [Who I am]  
I'll give it all I got, that is my plan, [That's my plan]  
Will I find what I lost, you know you can [You know you can]  
Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, [Bet on me]  
I wanna make it right, that is the way,  
To turn my life around, today is the day,  
Am I the type of guy who means what I say?  
Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it,_

I stopped for the next bit and looked at the floor, all dramatic.

_Oh, hold up  
Give me room to think  
Bring it on down  
Gotta work on my swing _(As I said this I took someone's hockey stick they had put on the floor and swung it through the air before tossing it lightly back to the ground.)  
_Gotta do my own thing  
Hold up_

Then I walked over to where Astrid was and with my new found confidence put my hand on her face and gazed into her gorgeous blue eyes as I sang,

_It's no good at all,  
To see yourself, and not recognize your face._

She stared as I then walked away from her, into a space and looked up to the heavens, before looking back at my audience.

_Out on my own,  
It's such a scary place,  
The answers are all inside of me,  
All I gotta do,  
Is believe._

As my singing sped up, I continued to channel Troy Bolton/Zac Efron.

_I'm not gonna stop,  
Not gonna stop till I get my shot,  
That's who I am, that is my plan,  
Will I end up on top you can  
Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it  
You can b__et on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it  
[Bet on me]  
I wanna make it right, that is the way,  
To turn my life around, today is the day,  
Am I the type of guy who means what I say?  
Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it,_

_You can bet on me._

Right on cue the bell went and I put my arm into the air, clicked my fingers once, picked up my bag from the floor and walked away to lesson, the guys following me. I left Snotlout, his mates, Astrid, her friends and half the school staring after me.

"That's one way to deal with Snotlout. And all your other haters." Lloyd said and I laughed as we walked back over to music.

* * *

When we got back to music Miss O'Brien looked at me. "Nice singing, Hiccup." With a smile.

I blushed and the guys laughed. "You saw?"

She smiled and nodded. "The whole thing. From my window." She indicated the window looking out onto the now empty playground that had just been my stage. "The wall thing was a bit dangerous, but I didn't want to ruin your performance." she continued. Then she turned to the guys. "You three make good backing singers."

"Thanks Miss." they said at the same time and she walked away to start the lesson.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed that, I was watching a video on YouTube by Last Frostie (it's literally called Hiccup – Bet On It. It's totally his song!) when I got the inspiration for the Bet On It sequence. You should check it out. **

**Songs used: Cool Kids by Echosmith (suggested by Reader103), and Bet On It from High School Musical 2 by Zac Efron. I do not own either song.  
**

**Please review and an update will be along as soon as poss!**


	8. 7-Painful Memories&Girl at the Road Sign

**Chapter 7 – Painful Memories and the Girl at the Road Sign**

**Hey again everyone, thank you so much for all of your reviews and song suggestions! See the list on my profile for the order they will be used.**

**The song in this chapter was suggested by TigerLily the Wild; sorry I didn't use it first! Please forgive me!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The rest of the week went by with ease, with everyone seeming impressed with my little performance on the Tuesday lunchtime. Even Snotlout left me alone, which was a first. But I'm assuming he's waiting for his chance to make my life absolute hell, even more than he has already. But I'll enjoy the peace while it lasts. In fact, I have a quick little anecdote before I go onto today.

When we came out of our final lesson on the Tuesday, I was walking to the front gates with the guys when Astrid came running over. "Hey, Hiccup, that song at lunchtime was amazing!" she said, "I totally admire you for that, I would never have had the guts." And with that she kissed my cheek and then walked away with her friends, waving. "See you tomorrow!" with a cheerful smile. I waved back in a daze and blushed violently. The guys cracked up. "Aww, someone's luck has changed!" Lloyd said and I elbowed him again.

* * *

Anyway, I haven't had time to write these past two days because I've been so busy with homework and revision for the Christmas mock exams in English and Maths. But I _have_ to write about band practice today.

Lloyd and I had again been picked up and brought to his house and we were just chilling in his lounge waiting for Neil to get back from college, with two cans of 7Up (they ran out of Coke) and a bowl of Doritos (a mix of Tangy Cheese and Chilli Heatwave, cos we both hate Cool Original). Lloyd had already tried unsuccessfully to get me into gaming. He had gone onto his Xbox and introduced me to (well I'd heard of them, I'd just never been interested in playing them) Minecraft, Terraria and Trials Fusion. He gave up in the end, vowing to one day convert me to gaming. We literally just sat on the sofa, eating Doritos and sipping 7Up. And chatting. The subject changed when I moved my left leg slightly, causing my trouser leg to ride up a little, revealing the metal of my prosthetic. "Oh yeah, you never told me how you lost your leg." he remembered.

"It's a long story." I said, glancing at my leg and moving the trouser leg back again.

"It's alright if you don't want to talk about it." he said, realizing that it was a personal matter.

"No, it's okay. I would have told you at some point anyway." I said. "It all started..."

As I explained to Lloyd (who said nothing until I was finished), I had a flashback.

* * *

**[Flashback start]**

My dad and I were driving to our summer holiday destination in the Lake District, North England. I was fourteen. My dad was driving his first 4x4, a little Toyota Land Cruiser. We were having a conversation about Rangers, but then my dad spotted something up ahead. Someone was reversing a HUGE Mitsubishi out of a garage. We were going at about 50mph (about 80 km/h). So, naturally, my dad tried to stop but the brake pedal got stuck and we careered towards the reversing car. Then, swearing his head off, my dad tried to swerve out of the way, but then the steering wheel got stuck and before we could avoid it we slammed straight into the back of the Mitsubishi.

I remember the front of our Land Cruiser literally folding like an accordion, and the windscreen was smashed in. My dad's head was flung forward, smashing into the dashboard and knocking him out. I cried out, my left leg was stuck between the now crushed dashboard and the seat, and I unsuccessfully tried to pull it out, feeling only pain beyond any pain I'd ever felt before. I screamed for my dad, but he didn't respond. I tried once again to pull my leg out, but as I did I hit my head hard on the window next to me and everything went black...

I woke up four days later in hospital, feeling groggy and disorientated. My dad was at my bedside, his head had a large purple bruise and a deep dried-up cut on the front of the forehead. I looked down and noticed that my dad's hand was gripping my own, and when I woke he broke down into tears of relief. "Hiccup! Oh God, I thought I'd lost you..." he said, burying his head into the bedclothes and gripping my hand tighter. I slowly turned my head, in much pain, to face him. "Hey, dad, it's okay. I'm alive." I didn't even attempt to sit up.

Then my dad looked up at me, his face streaked with tears. "Son, I'm going to tell you something that you're probably not going to like..." his expression was serious.

"Okay..." I said, wondering what it could possibly be.

"Listen. When they rescued us from the car, they brought us straight here. I was out for a couple of days with concussion. When I woke up, I demanded to see you. I was forced to stay in my bed for another day to make sure I was fully recovered, which was hell by the way, and then when I came to see you today, the nurse told me something I still haven't recovered from."

"What is it?" I asked, wanting him to get to the point.

"You're not going to like this..."

"Dad, just tell me." I said, I was getting impatient now.

"When they brought you back, your left leg from halfway down your shin to your foot was utterly mangled from where you'd obviously tried to pull it free. It was bleeding badly and they said you wouldn't be able to walk on it. So they had to amputate."

"THEY WHAT?" I yelled, I was in utter shock.

"Sssh, keep your voice down. I know it's a shock. Yes. They had to cut your leg off."

"While you were still out?"

"Yes. I'm sorry, son." he said solemnly.

I lifted the sheet on the bed to reveal my left leg ending in a bandaged stump around the middle of my shin. "Dad, I can still feel it!" I said, and that's when I broke down.

"I know. They said that would happen. It's called phantom pain, and it's totally normal."

Dad's words provided no comfort whatsoever; I just continued to sob into the pillow. Part of my leg was gone? It was very hard to comprehend. It was hard to comprehend that while I was out and having a really nice dream, they had cut my leg off. The dream I had had suddenly lost its niceness and whenever I thought about it, I ended up thinking about my mangled bloody leg being cut off with serrated scalpels, blood everywhere. I'm not the best when it comes to blood, so the thought of it was rather distressing. I knew that they didn't use weapons of torture to amputate, but I still sobbed in distress into the pillow. My dad sat there in silence, still holding my hand and stroking it in a comforting way.

When I finally looked back up, my face stained with tears and my hair all over the place, my dad looked at me. "It's the worst thing for me as a father, seeing you like this. Knowing it was my fault." he said.

"What?" How was it his fault? The guy had reversed out when he shouldn't have.

"I should've seen the car reversing quicker. I could've done something to stop the car. It's my fault you lost your leg."

Now it was my turn to be comforting. "Dad, you couldn't have stopped in time. The car was playing up."

"I guess so. Anyway, they said something else to me."

"What?"

"When you're fully recovered, or as recovered as you can be with a quarter of your leg missing, they're going to have to take measurements for a prosthetic leg. And before you refuse, because I know you, Hiccup, you're stubborn, bear in mind that if you refuse then you will never walk again."

His words eradicated any thought I'd had about refusal. I wanted to walk again. Then a nurse appeared at the other side of my bed. She explained the process. They'd keep me in for another couple of days so I was completely recovered, then I'd have to go home for a few weeks so the wound was healed and swelling had gone down. After that they'd bring me back in for measurements, and then the leg would take a few days to make. Then when it was made I'd come back for a fitting and then I'd spend about two to three months learning to walk again. Oh yeah, and it would cost my dad over one and a half grand.

**[Flashback end]**

"I spent the next two and a half months learning to walk again. It was hell." I said.

"I bet it was. Learning to walk at the age of fourteen. Mate, I'm so sorry, I should never have asked." Lloyd seemed guilty.

"Nah, s'alright. You would've found out some when anyway." I replied, then we heard Neil's bike outside the house. We abandoned our refreshments and headed outside. As I flicked my fringe out of my eyes I saw a female figure leaning against the road sign at the entrance to the street. She had a long platinum blonde braid and was in a Knightsbrook School uniform. I could just see black earphones in her ears. Astrid? No. It couldn't possibly be Astrid. She didn't know where Lloyd lived. Yet it looked particularly like her. I turned to Neil. "Hey, Neil, did you see the girl stood at the road sign?"

"Yeah. She was there last week as well."

"Don't you think that's weird?" I asked, suspicious.

"I didn't think much of it, to be honest, mate. Maybe she's waiting for someone."

"Yeah, maybe." I said, then we headed into the garage.

* * *

Astrid POV

I stood waiting at the road sign, as my music blared in my ears. Sweet Child O Mine by Guns N Roses, i.e. my all time favourite song, started up and I was listening to the opening of the song. I looked over my shoulder and saw the guys heading into the garage. I'd told no-one in school about The Night and the Fury, and I wanted to hear more covers. I paused my song, took my earphones out, muttered, "They had to go in on my favourite song." And then headed across the road, again checking around me for cars and people. I was alone once again. I leaned against the wall and heard a conversation.

Hiccup POV

When we had shut the garage door, Lloyd said, "I know exactly what song to do. And because Neil was so _late _he missed why."

"Well I'm sorry if Dan and Kat were trying to set me up with Ingrid! I couldn't get away!" Neil retaliated.

"Ingrid?" I asked. "As in Ingrid Hofferson?"

"Yeah, that's her. Wait, you know her?" Neil was confused.

"She and her sister are my next door neighbors." I explained, and shot Lloyd a look that said, 'Don't. You. Dare.' He smirked but stayed quiet.

"Oh, right. Anyway, you were saying, brother?" he turned to Lloyd.

"Anyway. We're covering Superheroes by The Script."

"Why?"

"Because Hiccup told me how he lost his leg and it seems fitting."

Neil looked at me for an explanation. "It's a long story. Lloyd can tell you later." I said.

He nodded understandingly. So we set up. I just happened to know the song, so we tuned up and began the cover.

Astrid POV

When the conversation finished, I waited for them to finish tuning up. I smirked. Neil's mate and his girlfriend were trying to set my sister up with Neil. I couldn't wait to wind her up about that. My heart also fluttered when Hiccup mentioned me, even though he didn't name me. For crying out loud, Hofferson, what is wrong with you?

I already knew how Hiccup lost his leg, being his next door neighbor and everything. And I had to agree with Lloyd, Superheroes was a fitting song. I leaned back against the wall as they finished tuning up and the song began [lyrics in bold is Hiccup, not bold is Lloyd. Bold and underlined is both].

_All her life she has seen  
All the meaner side of me  
They took away the prophet's dream for a profit on the street_

_Now she's stronger than you know_  
_A heart of steel starts to grow_

_**All his life he's been told  
He'll be nothing when he's old  
All the kicks and all the blows  
He won't ever let it show**_

**_'Cause he's stronger than you know_**  
**_A heart of steel starts to grow_**

_**When you've been fighting for it all your life  
You've been struggling to make things right  
That's how a superhero learns to fly  
(Every day, every hour  
Turn the pain into power)**_

_**When you've been fighting for it all your life**_  
_**You've been working every day and night**_  
_**That's how a superhero learns to fly**_  
_**(Every day, every hour**_  
_**Turn the pain into power)**_

_**All the hurt, all the lies  
All the tears that they cry  
When the moment is just right  
You see fire in their eyes**_

_**'Cause he's stronger than you know  
A heart of steel starts to grow  
**__  
_**When you've been fighting for it all your life  
You've been struggling to make things right  
That's how a superhero learns to fly  
**_Every day, every hour  
Turn the pain into power  
**  
When you've been fighting for it all your life  
You've been working every day and night  
That's how a superhero learns to fly**  
(Every day, every hour  
Turn the pain into power)_

_{Power, power, power, power, power}_

_{Power, power, power, power, power}_

_**(Every day, every hour  
Turn the pain into power)**_

_{Power, power, power, power, power}_

_{Power, power, power, power, power}_

_**(Every day, every hour  
Turn the pain into power)  
**__  
She's got lions in her heart  
A fire in her soul  
He's a got a beast in his belly  
That's so hard to control  
'Cause they've taken too much hits  
Taking blow by blow  
Now light a match, stand back, watch them explode  
__**  
She's got lions in her heart  
A fire in her soul  
He's a got a beast in his belly  
That's so hard to control  
'Cause they've taken too much hits  
Taking blow by blow  
Now light a match, stand back, watch them explode, explode, explode, explode**_

_**When you've been fighting for it all your life  
You've been struggling to make things right  
That's a how a superhero learns to fly  
**__  
__(Every day, every hour__  
Turn the pain into power)_

_**When you've been fighting for it all your life**_  
_**You've been working every day and night**_  
_**That's a how a superhero learns to fly**_

_(Every day, every hour  
Turn the pain into power)_

_{Power, power, power, power, power}_

_**Oh, yeah...**_

_{Power, power, power, power, power}_

_**(Every day, every hour  
Turn the pain into power)**_

_{Power, power, power, power, power}_

_{Power, power, power, power, power}_

_Ooh, yeah_  
_Whoa_

_(Every day, every hour  
Turn the pain into power)_

_**When you've been fighting for it all your life  
You've been struggling to make things right  
That's how a superhero learns to fly.**_

When the song finished, I was stunned yet again. Hiccup had such a beautiful voice! I mean, I knew that already, but I'd never heard him sing this song! And as a duet with Lloyd, it was pure brilliance. I had to sit on the ground again.

Hiccup POV

We finished the song, Lloyd and I high-fived. Then all three of us high-fived. "Thanks guys." I said. "Lloyd, you chose the song because of me, and you both play it so well."

"Hey, man, what are friends for? You sang it brilliantly yourself." Lloyd said and we did our handshake again, which we'd managed to master. Then I saw something out of the corner of my eye. A shadow, as if someone was sat against the wall. I walked over to the garage and opened it from the inside, the guys looking at each other in confusion.

As they heard the garage door open, they got up and went to run, then I saw who it was.

"Astrid?" I asked. Behind me, out of the corner of my eye I saw Lloyd nudge his brother and say, "Oh, it's that chick again." With a smirk on his face.

"Seriously, Lloyd, nobody says chick anymore." Neil replied and they looked on.

She turned round, startled. "Hiccup! Hi..." she seemed embarrassed.

"So you _were _the girl at the road sign!"

She looked at the floor and said, "Yes. I was interested last week, so I _kind of_ followed the car and listened to all your covers..."

I was slightly shocked. But of course it was okay. It was Astrid. "So you like our music then?" I asked.

"I don't like it. I LOVE it." she said, and after that she stayed with us, watching our covers and then she left when we had to go for dinner.

But before she left she turned to me and said, "Hiccup, you're an amazing musician. Even more amazing than I thought you were."

I was confused. "Wait, what?"

"Oh yeah. I listen to you when you play music in your room." she said.

I was over the moon and I did something I never thought I would get the chance to do. I hugged her. She hugged me back and then ran back across the empty road, waving and smiling at me. I stared after her. Lloyd came up behind me and put his hand on my shoulder. "Mate, ask her out, for God's sake."

"I can't. I don't know how." I replied truthfully.

"I do." he said.

* * *

****Awww, HiccStrid is beginning! Yay! **Song used: Superheroes by The Script. I do not own the song. ****I also do not own any games or brands of cars mentioned, and also for those of you that don't know, a grand is one thousand pounds.**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter and don't forget to review with song suggestions! :-)**


	9. 8-An Unorthodox Way to Ask Out A Girl

**Chapter 8 – An Unorthodox Way to Ask Out a Girl**

**There are three songs in this chapter, so it's a long one! XD **

**The songs were suggested by seth11751, Angel9twisted and LissanFuryEye in the same order as the songs. **

**I altered the last song's lyrics, because he asks her out with the song and if I left the lyrics as they were it would be super awkward, so I know my new lyrics won't sound as good, but I reduced the awkwardness a little bit!  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It's now December. My life has been so hectic for the last two months, it's unreal. We've got mocks next week and I need to revise! I mean, I have been revising already, on top of the homework we keep getting _and _doing music project work (which is going really well by the way) _and _band practice. Which brings me to my next point. We had band practice at my house today for one specific reason. And we hadn't managed to do it earlier because of our horribly full-scheduled school lives, and when we did have time, we had to practice, didn't we?

* * *

As we walked back from school to my house (we'd managed to evade Astrid for the moment) Lloyd and I discussed our plan. "I got my mum to drop off my guitar stuff, mics and Neil's drums using the trailer, so when we get back they should be there." he explained.

"Are you sure I can do this?" I asked.

"Yes, mate. She loves your singing, so why not ask her out with a song?"

I was super nervous. We'd planned the songs we were going to do, all so I can ask out the girl I'd been crushing on for five years. Speaking of which, she came running up to us at this point.

"Guys! You never told me you were going this way!" she seemed slightly miffed.

"Oh sorry, Astrid, Lloyd's coming over to mine today." I explained.

"Well if he is then you could've waited for me!" she said, we were just coming into our road.

"Astrid..." I said but she ran to her house and slammed the door. Lloyd and I walked onto my driveway and I put my head against the wall of my house. "How could I have been so stupid..." I muttered, annoyed with myself.

"Hey, come on. She'll come around." Lloyd smiled, and we headed inside and to my room where everything was set up and Neil was waiting.

"Wait a minute, I never saw your bike outside." I said. "And how the hell did you get in my house?"

"Hello to you too! I parked my bike in your alley, and your dad let me in, when I told him who I was."

"My dad isn't that stupid, you could have been bluffing..."

"He recognised me cos he said I looked like Lloyd. Can we get on with it?" he said, and then we set up. The first song we were doing was Love Don't Die by The Fray (a great song) to introduce ourselves, in a way. I'd be singing the whole thing on my own. We tuned the guitars, and turned the mics on. I opened the (vertical) window and spotted Astrid leaning against the wall, sat on her windowsill, her hair out of it's braid and cascading down her back. I signalled to the guys and we began the song.

_If I know one thing, that's true  
It ain't what you say, it's what you do  
And you don't say much, yeah, that's true  
But I listen when you do_

A thousand years go by  
But love don't die

If I know one thing, that's true  
It's that I'm never leaving you  
And you don't say much, yeah, that's true  
But I lose it when you do

Don't let them tell no lie  
Love don't die

No matter where we go  
Or even if we don't  
And even if they try  
They'll never take my body from your side  
Love don't die

At this point she looked up and watched us from her window. And was she moving her head to the music?

_If there is one thing, that's true  
It's not what I say, it's what I do  
And I say too much, yeah, that's true  
So just listen to what I do_

A thousand years go by  
But love don't die

No matter where we go  
Or even if we don't  
And even if they try  
They'll never take my body from your side  
Love don't die

At this point she was even singing along, looking straight at me. It was working!

_She can break it up  
She can burn it down  
You can box it in  
Bury it in the ground  
You can close it off  
And turn it away  
Try to keep it down,  
Six feet in the ground  
__**  
**__But love don't die_

No matter where we go  
Or even if we don't  
And even if they try  
They'll never take my body from your side  
Love don't die

No matter where we go  
Or even if we don't  
I'd like to watch them try  
They'll never take my body from your side  
Love don't die

We finished the song and she opened her window. "That was amazing!" she said, smiling. "And was that directed at me?"

"Yes. And so is this next one." I said. I moved the mic I was standing behind and took off my guitar. I moved my keyboard forward and sat down behind it. I moved the flexible mic that was attached to my keyboard and then we began our second song. This song had taken so long to practice because I needed the right emotion in the song and it kept making me cry, for some reason. But I got there in the end. I played the keyboard while I was singing, Lloyd played my acoustic even more softly in the background when it was needed, and Neil played the same beat on one drum, again when it was needed.

_I'm not bullet proof when it comes to you  
Don't know what to say when you made me the enemy  
After the war is won  
There's always the next one  
I'm not bullet proof when it comes to you_

Maybe I'll crash into you  
Maybe we'll open these wounds  
We're only alive if we bruise  
So I lay down this armor  
I will surrender tonight  
Before we both lose this fight  
Take my defenses  
All my defenses  
I lay down this armor  
I lay down this armor  
I lay down this armor

Was she crying? I looked directly into her eyes as I sang.

I'll do what it takes to make this right  
But we got to stop before the regret  
After the war is won  
There's always the next one  
I'll do what it takes to make this right

Maybe I'll crash into you  
Maybe we'll open these wounds  
We're only alive if we bruise  
So I lay down this armor  
I will surrender tonight  
Before we both lose this fight  
Take my defenses  
All my defenses  
I lay down this armor  
I lay down this armor  
I lay down this armor for you

Yep, she was crying. I could see the pathways the tears had made down her face. Her mascara made that clear.

I'll be you escape  
I'll be your safe place  
I'll be your shelter  
Your shelter yeah  
I'll be you escape  
I'll be your safe place  
I'll be your shelter  
Your shelter yeah

She realised I could see her crying, and made no attempt to wipe the tears away, instead she smiled through them, that beautiful smile, and loosely put her hand over her mouth, in shock, I think.

Maybe I'll crash into you  
Maybe we'll open these wounds  
We're only alive if we bruise  
So I lay down this armor  
I will surrender tonight  
Before we both lose this fight  
Take my defenses  
All my defenses  
I lay down this armor  
I lay down this armor  
I lay down this armor for you  
I lay down this armor for you

I finished, and found that I was crying too. I put my hand underneath my glasses and wiped away the tears that were making their way down my face. I got up and went to my window. I saw out of the corner of my eye the guys slip out of the room and go downstairs to grab a drink. They wouldn't be long, they said. But when I looked into Astrid's window, there was no trace of her. Just as I was about to admit defeat, I turned round to see her stood in my doorway. She was still wiping the tear/mascara mixture off of her face with a tissue. "That was some performance, Haddock." she finally said, to make herself sound less emotional. I walked over to her as she stepped more into the room. "Astrid..." I began, but then the guys came back, and handed me and Astrid a can of Coke each.

"Alright, then, are we ready for the final song?" Neil said and cracked his knuckles.

"Yes, we are." I said and picked my guitar up again. "This song is one that I've been waiting to sing to the right girl for a long time." I said, and then played the starting notes. Astrid sat on the windowsill, closing the window beforehand, and watched. I think she smiled again. But that made me all the more confident to sing.

_See I can't wake up I'm living a nightmare  
That keeps playing over again  
Locked in a room so hung up on you  
And you're cool with just being friends_

Left on the sidelines  
Stuck at a red light  
Waiting for my time  
And I can't see

I saw her recognise the song, but no more.

Why don't you love me?  
Hold me, tell me I'm your everything  
The air you breathe  
And why don't you love me, baby?  
Open up your heart tonight  
'cause I could be all that you need  
Ohhhhhhh  
Why don't you love me?  
Why don't you love me?

And then, to my complete and utter surprise, she stood up and walked towards me, singing.

_**See I'm just too scared to tell you the truth  
Cause my heart ache can't take anymore  
Broken and bruised longing for you  
And I don't know what I'm waiting for**_

Left on the sidelines  
Stuck at a red light  
Waiting for my time

_**So just tell me**_

I smiled, she stopped in front of my mic and we went into the chorus together.

_**Why don't you love me?  
Hold me, tell me I'm your everything  
The air you breathe  
And why don't you love me baby?  
Open up your heart tonight  
'cause I could be all that you need  
Ohhhhhhh**_**  
**_  
__**Why don't you give me a reason? (give me a reason)  
**__Please tell me the truth __**(Please tell me the truth)**__  
__**You know that I'll keep believing (I'll keep believing)  
**__**Till I'm with you**_

Why don't you love me?

_**Kiss me**__, _

There was a slight awkwardness at that point, but at least we'd altered the rest of the lyrics a little bit to kind of lessen the awkwardness. I carried on singing regardless.

_I can feel your heart tonight  
__**It's killing me so  
Why don't you love me?  
Hold me, tell me I'm your everything  
The air you breathe  
And why don't you love me, baby?  
Open up your heart tonight  
'cause I could be all that you need  
**__Ohhhhhhh__**  
**__Why don't you love me?  
Why don't you love me?_

At this point she walked right up to me and I put my hand on the side of her face, with my confidence the song brought me, and gazed into her sparkling sky blue eyes.

_**Why don't you love me?**__  
__**Why don't you love me?  
Why don't you love me?**_

When we finished the song she put her hand over mine, and I quickly shot a look at the guys and they nodded. Lloyd mouthed, "Go on!"

So I did. I said, "Astrid, there's something I want to ask you..." but before I could continue she put a finger to my lips.

"Yes, I know, Hiccup, and the answer is yes, I will quite happily be your girlfriend."

I wasn't too shocked, it was Astrid; she's much smarter than I am. I broke into a delighted smile, and hugged her again, putting my arms round her waist, and my head on her shoulder. She put her arms round my neck and her head on my chest and, picking her up slightly, I spun around. She laughed as I did so, and when I put her down again, we both instinctively leaned and then the inevitable happened. I kissed her. My first kiss was with the girl I loved. My dream come true. She responded, and one of my hands made its way to her neck.

Astrid POV

I had worked out what he wanted to say when he sang Love Don't Die. Armor had confirmed it, and then when he started Why Don't You Love Me it just added to it. So I interrupted him by putting one finger to his lips and stated that I knew, and that the answer was yes.

I saw him smile the biggest smile he ever had, and then he put his arms round me, his head rested on my shoulder. I leaned my head against his and wrapped my arms loosely round his neck. He picked me up slightly and spun me around, taking me by surprise, so I may or may not have squealed like a girly girl, and I laughed, it was so nice to have finally confessed my feelings through song.

When he put me down, I looked up into his gorgeous smiling face and then we both gravitated towards each other. I saw the guys in the background smirking, but I shot them a quick death stare before he kissed me. And my first kiss couldn't have been any better. I moved one of my hands from his neck to his long-ish auburn hair, and kissed him back.

When we broke away, he rested his forehead against mine and I gazed into those amazing, glittering forest green eyes that I could stare into for days on end. I smiled, and he smiled back.

"You have an amazing voice." He told me. I smiled again and giggled a little.

"Thanks."

"How would you like to join the band?" he asked, moving away from me slightly to indicate the question.

I was over the moon. "Would I ever? Is that okay?" I directed my question at the guys. They nodded. "Oh my God, that's amazing! Are you sure?"

"Yes, Astrid. We've been thinking of adding a female vocalist, and you seem perfect for the job."

"Thank you! Thank you so much! I'll come to band practice when I can!" I squealed excitedly, and in my excitement kissed my new boyfriend again. It was quicker this time though, and then someone interrupted. I turned to my window opposite and saw a flash of a dark red braid. Ingrid. "Astrid, dinner's ready!" she said with a smirk on her face, then walked away.

"I have to go. See you whenever." I said, kissing him _again _on the lips ever so quickly and running back out and across to my house.

**Hope all you HiccStrid shippers thought that was adequate! Songs used: Love Don't Die – The Fray, Armor – Landon Austin, Why Don't You Love Me – Hot Chell Rae featuring Demi Lovato.**

**Stay tuned for more!**


	10. 9-The Last Day of Term

**Chapter 9 – The Last Day of Term**

**Hello again everyone! The first song in this chapter was my own idea, sorry I didn't use any suggestions, I really wanted to get this song in!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The last day of term was a special one for me and the guys. But before I get to that, we finally have a complete band! Neil's best mate Dan, a tall guy with jet black hair in a floppy fringe, came over to their house over the weekend and we had an extra band practice, all five of us. It sounded really good, with our guitars, the bass and drums, and of course Astrid's amazing vocals. We were in practice for something we'd planned that morning.

So anyway, like I said, we'd planned something pretty special, but it was a scary prospect. After myself, Lloyd, Lucas and Dylan had performed our cover of Cool Kids, and Miss had predicted an A grade for it, I spoke to her about the end of year assembly. I told her that Lloyd and myself had formed a band, and that we'd like to perform in assembly. She said that was an amazing idea, we'd be off timetable for the two lessons in the morning to rehearse. So when Lloyd and I got to school, we saw Neil and Dan just heading into the music building with their stuff and everyone staring after them. Astrid walked over to us smiling. We'd managed to keep our relationship under wraps for just under a week (I think) but today was the day we let everyone know. Astrid did the honors. When she got to us she put an arm around me and said, "Hey, babe. Ready for the assembly?" I think I may have blushed slightly, but I put an arm round her waist.

Right on cue Snotlout sauntered over. "Astrid, what are you doing?" he seemed a little miffed. Good. Although he hasn't really come near me lately. Again, I think he's waiting for the right moment to make my life hell.

"What do you think she's doing, _Spencer?_" I said, and then I put my other hand on her neck and then kissed her momentarily, she responded with a smile. I felt so confident, for some reason. We heard many wolf-whistles from around the playground.

Snotlout clenched his fists. "Don't. Call. Me. That." And went to strangle me, but Astrid stepped in front of me and said, "Look, Snotlout, can you just get over the fact that Hiccup and I are a couple?"

"No. I can't. You're going out with _Fishbone? _Astrid, I know you're acting this out."

"Does this look like acting to you?" she said and then put her arms round my neck, and we kissed again.

"This cannot be happening..." Snotlout muttered. "Astrid, how can you possibly resist _this_?" he said, gesturing to his face.

"With no difficulty whatsoever." Astrid said, and then the bell went and we walked away with our arms around each other. As we walked away from the dumbstruck Snotlout, Lloyd, who had been stood a short way away with Lucas and Dylan, (who, by the way, were not miffed about not being in the band) walked over to Snotlout and said, "Wa-heeeey! Rejected!" and walked away, laughing.

We had so many people come running up to us, mostly Astrid's friends, asking her why didn't she tell them, etcetera. They didn't make fun of her, people had been coming up to me since my playground performance. We eventually managed to evade them all and get to our tutors, where we left each other. "See you in ten minutes, milady." I said, it was my little pet name for her. She smiled and headed off down the corridor. I headed into tutor where I was closely followed by Lloyd, and I was greeted with cheers and applause. People clapped me on the back and said well done for standing up to Snotlout and how cute Astrid and I were. I headed to the back of the room where I sit.

* * *

Hours later, and, having had fairly successful rehearsals, we were about to go on stage in the Inverclyde/Highland assembly. The drums and all our kit were waiting behind the curtain and we were waiting by the side of the stage, amid strange looks. Then Mrs Buchanan herself introduced us after finishing her speech. "Now, I know they're stood by the stage and you're wondering why. May I present to you, here to play us out of an amazing term, The Night and the Fury!" and walked away. We headed onto the stage, amid looks that said, "What the-"

We got onto the stage and Neil slipped in behind his drums, Dan also plays piano, so he sat behind his keyboard, and Lloyd and I strapped on our tuned guitars. Astrid readied herself behind her mic, as did Lloyd and myself. Before we started, Lloyd spoke into his mic. "Hey everyone. In case you don't know these guys," he gestured to Neil and Dan, "The drummer is Neil Connors, my older brother, and the pianist is Dan Matterson, his best mate and ex Knightsbrook student. And of course we all know we have HiccStrid in this band!" everyone laughed and I shot Lloyd a look, and then interrupted. "Anyway, on with the song!"

Astrid POV

I readied myself before starting the song, there were so many people. I wrapped my trembling hands around the mic. Hiccup put his hand over mine and mouthed, "You can do this." So I signaled to Dan to start playing, took a deep breath and sang.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb_

The guitars came in fully at this point and I got more confident._  
_

_Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home  
_

The drums came in, I went into the chorus and I had Hiccup backing me, I smiled as we sang alternately.

_**(Wake me up)  
**__Wake me up inside  
__**(I can't wake up)  
**__Wake me up inside  
__**(Save me)**__  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
__**(Wake me up)**__  
Bid my blood to run  
__**(I can't wake up)**__  
Before I come undone  
__**(Save me)**__  
Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life_

_**(Wake me up)  
**__Wake me up inside  
__**(I can't wake up)  
**__Wake me up inside  
__**(Save me)**__  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
__**(Wake me up)**__  
Bid my blood to run  
__**(I can't wake up)**__  
Before I come undone  
__**(Save me)**__  
Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life__  
__**(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
**Bring me to life_

_Frozen inside without your touch_  
_Without your love, darling_  
_Only you are the life among the dead_

I held the first long note of the song rather well, I thought. Then I was having a mock sing-off with my boyfriend, facing him and everything, and Lloyd came in for one line (underlined)

_**All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
**__I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything  
__**Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul  
Don't let me die here**__  
__There must be something more__  
__Bring me to life_

I held the second long note of the song, and this time I saw out of the corner of my eye everyone in assembly stare at me in shock.

_**(Wake me up)  
**__Wake me up inside  
__**(I can't wake up)  
**__Wake me up inside  
__**(Save me)  
**__Call my name and save me from the dark  
__**(Wake me up)  
**__Bid my blood to run  
__**(I can't wake up)  
**__Before I come undone  
__**(Save me)  
**__Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life__  
__**(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)**__  
Bring me to life _

The last note is the longest, and I'd had to work to hold it, but I got there in the end. We finished the song and I saw the whole hall stare at us for a couple of seconds, and then the hall erupted into applause. I heard cheers and whoops and people chanting our names, it was amazing. We all walked to the front of the stage and linked hands, before bowing to the crowd. As we came off the stage, I saw the teachers clapping, and even Snotlout was clapping, he seemed impressed now. But I doubted very much that that meant he was going to lay off us.

Hiccup POV

We walked down the aisle to the end of the hall, people had started talking and were about to file out. We headed outside to get some air, and I leaned against the wall. "And in about an hour we have to do that again." I stated.

"Yep. But that first performance was amazing." Lloyd said and everyone agreed.

I walked over to Astrid who was stood facing the playground. I snuck my arms around her waist and put my head on her shoulder. I felt her relax in my arms. "You were amazing, milady." I said and kissed her cheek.

"You weren't too bad yourself, babe." she said with a smile and then turned round and put her arms round my neck. Then people started coming out of the hall. Way to ruin the moment. We heard wolf-whistles, and people saying, "Oh wow, get a room!" I could hear the guys in the background joining in.

"Ignore them." I said softly and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Then I kissed her and everyone probably rolled their eyes and walked away. We broke away and then walked back over to the guys with our arms around each other's waists. "Are they always like this?" I heard Dan ask Lloyd.

"Yep. But this is the first time they've been like this at school. Apart from this morning of course." Lloyd answered.

"Yeah, get used to it, mate." Neil put his hand on his shoulder, and then Dan turned to me.

"You two remind me of when I first started dating Kat."

Neil rolled his eyes, "They were inseparable. Still are."

I heard Astrid giggle and put her head on my shoulder. "So what's she like, Dan?" I asked.

Without a word, he got out his phone and showed me a photo, a selfie of himself and a girl with long glossy brunette hair and dark eyes. Then he spoke. "She's the most amazing girl. I don't deserve her."

I turned to Astrid, who had looked up from my shoulder to see the photo. "Sounds familiar."

"Hey, of course you deserve me." she said and was about to kiss me when we were called back into the hall for the second assembly.

* * *

**Song used: Bring Me To Life - Evanescence. Sorry if it was too short, I didn't know what else to write. Please review! Oh and also on my profile there is a poll, please vote on it I've only had three votes and it's been up for ages! Thanks :-)  
**


	11. 10-Onesie Day

**Chapter 10 – Onesie Day**

**Just an adorable HiccStrid chapter I thought of. Not much to do with the story, and no songs, but the next chapter will make up for that!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Astrid POV

It was the first day of the Christmas holidays, around one ish in the afternoon. With just 5 days left to go until Christmas itself. I should have been happy. After all, I'd just broken up from school and I had been made to take a break from revision by my parents and Ingrid, who, as an ex-Knightsbrook student, knows the pressure I'm under and has advised me not to revise constantly because it will kill me. I took her advice, for the first week anyway.

Anyway, I wasn't a happy bunny. My so-called friend Karina has decided she doesn't like Rachel (otherwise known as Ruffnut, twin sister of Thom, who's known as Tuffnut) so she's ditched us to go and hang out with the head girl Heather's group instead. Even now, after the term has ended, my phone is constantly going off with Instagram updates; group selfies mostly. And updates on how they're trying to set her up with Lloyd. Ha! Not going to happen. He has no interest in her whatsoever, he told me himself. I've tried talking to her, she said she hasn't got a problem with me or Madelyn, it's Rachel she has a problem with. But Rachel is my friend and if Karina has a problem with her, she has a problem with me. I was feeling extremely low, like my friends didn't care. Neither Madelyn nor Rachel had texted me, and that wasn't helping.

Then my phone went off again. My notification tone is the Mockingjay whistle from the Hunger Games. I sighed, stayed where I was, lying on my bed, and went to push my phone off my bedside table, thinking it was another Instagram. Then I caught sight of the Snapchat logo in the top of my screen. Karina has Snapchat, but it's very rare she sends me messages on there now. I unlocked my phone and scrolled the notification bar down to discover I had a Snapchat from Hiccup! I pressed it and it came up with a selfie of him wearing a black cat onesie and doing the peace out sign. He was grinning. The message said, 'Fancy a onesie day? Xxx'

I smiled. Then I pressed the reply button and took a selfie, just as I was. I had literally spent the day eating (I eat when I'm depressed) and lying on my bed, as Ingrid was working (she works at the local supermarket on the tills three times a week, one of which is a Saturday) and my parents were out. Anyway, I tapped the message; 'Sounds good. Shall I come to yours? Xxx'

Seconds later I got another reply, a text this time. And it said, 'Yeah. See you in a few. Xxx'

So I put my leopard onesie on (it's not really my style, but it's comfortable) over my leggings and tank top, and then walked out of the house, locking the door behind me. My onesie is one of those ones with feet on the bottom so I didn't need shoes. I ran next door, knocked, he answered and I threw myself into his arms. He wrapped his arms around me and said, "Hey, what's up?" but in a very reassuring way. "One word. Karina." I replied, the tears beginning to well up, long overdue. I buried my face in his shoulder and he led me into his lounge. I sat with my knees to my chin in the corner of his sofa, and he picked a red blanket from the floor and said, "It's a thermal one. The heating's gone, so Dad's gone out to get his phone fixed so he can ring the guy he knows who does that kinda stuff." I said nothing.

He threw the blanket onto the sofa and I pulled it over myself. The tears were still waiting. He plugged it in, switched it on and instantly I felt myself getting warmer. He stood up, and then sat next to me on the sofa, wrapping his arms around me again, and I put my head on his shoulder, the tears released themselves and I was suddenly crying into his shoulder. I don't usually cry, for the record, but I was just going through a really bad time. I'd never had a friend dispute that lasted this long before, I wasn't used to it, and I couldn't take it anymore.

* * *

Hiccup POV

I hated seeing her like this. She never cries; this isn't like her at all. Her so-called friend, that Karina, by acting selfishly, has turned my Astrid into someone else. Someone who is depressed and vulnerable. I hated her for that. In fact, I hated her so much I wanted to take Astrid's phone, call her and rant at her, with quite a lot of choice words included.

I didn't, instead I comforted Astrid by rubbing her back in a comforting way, feeling the soft furry material of her onesie. Eventually I moved her head off my shoulder so I could look at her. Her hair was stuck to her face, which was stained with tears; red and blotchy. Luckily she had no makeup on so there wasn't mascara everywhere. I looked right into her eyes; those gorgeous ocean blue eyes, but this time they were sparkling not with laughter, but with tears. I moved the strands of blonde hair that were still stuck to her face. Then I spoke, "Listen to me. You are the strongest girl I have ever met, and you're letting a friend dispute get you down?"

"I just can't deal with it any longer." she finally said. Her voice was clogged with tears and was rather quiet. It broke my heart to hear her speak like that. "It's been going on for too long." she continued, and then dissolved into tears again.

"She's not worth it, Astrid. Karina is not worth wasting your energy." I stated. It was true.

She finally stopped crying, but her voice was still the same. "But she's my friend."

"Not at the moment she's not."

"But I want her back as my friend. She says that if I want her to be my friend, then Madelyn and I should ditch Rachel and go and be in her group. But I hate Heather." The tears were going to start flowing again, but I stopped them before they could.

"I know, I do too. She's so cocky, she thinks she's all this and that when she's really not."

"She thinks she's beautiful, but she would be if she didn't wear all that fake tan." she smiled.

I laughed, this was working. "And if she didn't cake on all that make up. It's so obvious! She gets all this attention from guys because she's so fake; and has a slender figure just because she goes to the gym a lot."

She stopped laughing for a moment and regarded me. "Are you saying you like her figure?"

"No. I wasn't and I don't. It just makes her seem too samey, like half the girls in our year. The reason I love you is because you're different in personality, and proud of it."

She smiled again and said, "Really?"

"Really." I stated, then I leaned my head on the back of the sofa and kissed her. Our lips touched for a few magical moments, her lip balm tasted like strawberries. I felt her respond and her fingers slid to the back of my head, pushing my onesie hood down and tangling themselves in my hair. I moved one of my hands to her waist and the other, after gently pushing her hood down too, into her long blonde hair, which wasn't in it's braid for once.

We had to break for air at some point, so we broke away and she looked at me with a smile. "Thanks." she said, the tears in her eyes no longer there.

"Any time, milady." I said, happy that she wasn't crying any more.

"But what are we going to do about-" she started but I interrupted.

"Nothing. Let her do what she wants and see if she comes crying back to you when her friendship with Heather breaks down."

"But-"

"No buts. It might even be before Christmas." I said, and my eyes moved to look at our Christmas tree. Not the best Christmas tree in the world but it'll do. It's red and gold lights sparkled, and mine and my dad's pretty terrible decorating skills were on display.

"Okay, babe." she said and followed my gaze towards the tree. She giggled and said, "Nice tree."

"Don't judge, just because you have three women in your house that like making your tree look perfect." I said with a laugh.

She shot me a look, and then smiled, "Is that chocolate I can see on it?"

"Ooh, well spotted, milady. Yes, that is chocolate; Cadbury's Dairy Milk to be precise."

She tipped her head to one side and gave me the puppy dog eyes. "Fine." I said smiling and got up, crossing to the tree, to pick two chocolates off it.

"Hurry up, it feels weird without you next to me." she said. "_And_ I have the thermal blanket to myself."

I took the two chocolates and crossed back over to the sofa. "Well, we can't be having that." And got back underneath the thermal blanket next to her. I put one arm around her slender shoulders and handed her a chocolate with the other hand.

* * *

Astrid POV

I took the chocolate from him and said, "Thanks, babe." Before deftly opening the wrapper on the chocolate and putting the whole thing in my mouth. I savoured the sweet, sweet taste of the chocolate for about five minutes before swallowing. (I've found that if you do that then the aftertaste lasts longer.) "I love chocolate." I sighed contentedly and put my head on his shoulder, he pulled me into a hug. "I know. I do too." he said.

"I love you." I said, moving my head slightly to look directly into his eyes.

"Love you more." he replied.

"Love you to the moon and back ten thousand times." I started a little competition.

"Love you to the end of the solar system and back a hundred thousand times."

"Love you to the end of the galaxy and back a million times."

"Love you to the end of the _universe _and back ten million times." he said and I was stuck.

"Okay you win." I said, then we both leaned and kissed again, it lasted longer because of the chocolate! No really, it made the kiss all the more sweet. We only broke for air once, then continued, and only broke again when we heard someone clearing their throat behind us.

We both turned our heads to see two men. One of which was Stoick, who was the one who cleared his throat. He was grinning. The other one was of the same build as Stoick, with a bald head, large blonde moustache, a prosthetic hand and a prosthetic leg. This must have been the guy who Stoick knew who was going to do the heating. He was grinning too. He turned to Stoick and said, "Aw, you got your future daughter in law there, Stoick?"

Stoick laughed and said, "They've only been together a month!"

I was incredibly embarrassed for some reason and I hid my face in the blanket briefly before looking back up. Hiccup looked as if he wanted to do the same, but instead he said, with a nervous laugh that made me smile, "Hey, dad! You got your phone fixed then?"

"Yes." Stoick held the 'e' so it was as if he was talking to his son like he was stupid. Then Hiccup recognized the guy. "Oh, hey Gobber it's you!"

"Yes, well done, Hiccup. Good to see you." Gobber replied and pulled Hiccup into what looked like a breath-quenching hug. Then Hiccup turned to me. "Gobber, this is my girlfriend Astrid. Astrid, this is my dad's best friend and my godfather Gordon. But everyone calls him Gobber."

"Hi." I said simply and he walked over to the sofa and hugged me as well! "I'm so happy my godson finally has a girlfriend. You watch him, he's very accident prone."

I laughed, I like this guy. "I know."

"Hey! I am still here you know." Hiccup interjected and Gobber walked back over to Stoick.

"So would you two mind making out somewhere else, cos Gobber's going to be fixing the boiler in the kitchen." Stoick grinned as he said this. Gobber just smiled.

"Sure, dad." Hiccup said, ginning back. His dad and Gobber pretended to retch, and, shooting them another grin just to wind them up further, got up to switch the thermal blanket off before taking my hand and saying, "Come on, milady. I'll take you back."

"I only live next door, babe!" I said, but took his hand. Stoick and Gobber were still fake-retching.

"Still. Oh and ignore them." he said, flashing one last grin at his dad and godfather. We walked out of his house, holding hands, wearing onesies, which we wore for the rest of the day.

* * *

**Hope you liked that little chapter! Update will be soon, hopefully, I don't really know, please don't hate me! I don't own any films or social networking or companies mentioned! Please review and peace out!  
**

**Oh and also there is a poll on my profile, please vote on it if you haven't already! Thanks!**


	12. 11-Hiccup's Cunning Plan

**Chapter 11 – Hiccup's Cunning Plan**

**Hey guys, this chapter is just an idea given to me by supersandman86, and sorry, no songs again, but the next chapter has been in working progress for the last two weeks, and it has about six songs in it and is really long! Warning – one use of very mild language.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Astrid POV

Four days after the onesie day, and Karina and I still hadn't made up. I mean, really, it's pathetic how many Instagram updates I get, containing selfies from their latest visit to ShakeAway (the custom milkshake place in town) or Costa* or places like that. It was Christmas Eve, and Hiccup said that it might even be before Christmas (when we made up). Those were his exact words.

So I rang him. The phone rang for a bit and I could just about hear the guitar solo sequence in Sweet Child O Mine (his ringtone for me) through his slightly open window opposite where I was stood; near to mine. Damn it, I could've had a conversation with him through the windows instead of wasting my minutes! Oh well. Anyway, he answered and said, "Yes, milady?"

I melted inside. I love it when he calls me that. Oh come on Hofferson, don't get distracted. "You said I would have made up with Karina before Christmas. It's Christmas Eve!" I walked over to my window and I could see him stood there with his phone in hand, wearing a Rangers shirt and dark blue fitted jeans. He waved and I waved back. We didn't open the windows, as we live in Scotland and it's about minus five degrees in December. Maybe I couldn't have had a window conversation with him after all.

"Yes..." he replied.

"We haven't made up yet..."

"I know." he said. "Meet me at the park in half an hour."

"Why? What are you up to?"

"Just do it." he said and hung up on me. Rude! I also saw him walk away from his window and out of his room. I was going to throw a hissy fit, but then I thought better of it and headed downstairs. Ingrid was actually in today, she was downstairs playing the Xbox with a friend of hers. I hadn't eaten all day, and it was about two pm, so I thought I'd better eat something before I left. What the hell was Hiccup planning?

While pondering this I headed into the kitchen and realised how starving I was. I quickly fixed myself a tikka chicken and cream cheese sandwich on brown bread (don't judge me, it's nice!) and also grabbed a packet of ready salted crisps. I walked back into the lounge and sank into the leather sofa next to my sister, who was playing Trials Fusion against her best friend Kat, who just happens to be Dan's girlfriend. They're both proper tomboys when it comes to games, as am I. But then I'm a tomboy anyway.

Ingrid was winning, she was player one, the red, and she was riding the TKO-Panda, a quad bike and the best bike in the game in our opinion. Kat on the other hand was in blue and was riding the Pit Viper, a really hard bike to control, but she seemed pretty good with it, she was catching Ingrid up. Then Ingrid came off a jump, flipped to try and show off, landed badly and Kat took the lead. I heard Ingrid curse and jokingly swear at her friend over the headset. Then they got to the finish, both bailed out (jumped off the bikes), and Ingrid j-u-s-t managed to win it. "YES!" she yelled and, throwing her headset onto the sofa next to me, jumped up and started doing the moonwalk, her victory dance. I could hear Kat swearing under her breath over the headset. I chuckled. Ingrid is pretty much unbeatable at Trials; I'm the only person who's ever beaten her. And I've never let her forget it.

Then Ingrid put the headset back on and said, "Hey, I gotta go, but have a good Christmas and I'll see you at New Years!" and after Kat replied and left the Xbox Live Party, Ingrid put the controller and headset on the TV cabinet, and turned to me, quietly eating my sandwich.

"I can't understand how you can eat tikka chicken and cream cheese in the same sandwich. And on brown bread as well!" she said.

"Hello to you too, sis. And it's nice! Plus you have some pretty disgusting food loves, so you can't talk."

"Shut up! Ketchup and chocolate is nice!"

"No it's not, what are you on about?"

"Oh shut up." she said again. "So how's life?"

"Meh. Karina and I still haven't made up, and now Hiccup's being all mysterious and telling me to meet him at the park at half past."

"Oooh, I think I know what he's up to."

How could she possibly know? "Tell me!"

"No. I'll let you find out. You'd better get eating though."

"I am!" I said, finishing up my sandwich and brushing my hands, moving on to open my crisps.

I finished my crisps in record time, and then, after cleaning my teeth, put my old black Doc Martens and my black coat on over my dark skinny jeans and a Guns N Roses jumper, and headed out of the house. It was about twenty past when I left, and the park was literally ten minutes away from my house, so I got there right on time.

However, when I jumped over the wooden fence separating the path from a grassy area with a children's play park to the far right, I saw not Hiccup stood in the middle of the grassy bit, but someone tall with long glossy brunette hair. She was in a pair of skinny indigo DKNY jeans and her M&amp;S black trench coat with a red scarf stuffed inside the collar. On her feet she wore black (real) Ugg boots. That could only mean one person. It was Karina, stood there with her arms folded, looking VERY annoyed. When she saw me she rolled her eyes and turned her back on me, but I ran up to her, putting a hand on her shoulder and turning her to face me. "What do you want?" she said in a very hostile tone.

I wasn't shocked. "Hiccup told me to meet him here." I answered, not exactly in a friendly tone.

"Hey, he told me the same thing..." she said.

Then I twigged what was going on. He set us up. "HICCUP!" I yelled at the top of my voice.

* * *

Hiccup POV

I crouched low inside the little house thing at the top of the climbing frame in the play park. I peered over the top of the side and saw the two girls stood on the grass. Perfect. Just one more and then my plan had worked. Then I heard someone yell my name. Oh God. I was in for it when I showed myself. But I stayed where I was, hoping Astrid decided against coming to look for me.

* * *

Astrid POV

I debated going to find him, but then I decided against it; if he wasn't here then there was no point. I turned to Karina. I suddenly realised something. My boyfriend was talking to her, when I wasn't!

"How the hell did he talk to _you_?" I almost snarled angrily.

"He called me, genius." she said sarcastically and with a deadpan expression.

"He has your number?" I was confused.

"Of course he does, you gave him all your friend's numbers, remember?" she said this as if I was stupid.

I remembered. "Except you don't want to be my friend now, do you?" my tone of voice went back to annoyed.

"Astrid, I never said that. I said I didn't want to be in the group if Rachel was."

"What has she done to you? What is your problem with her?" My voice was rising in anger.

"Yeah, what have I done to you, Karina?" we heard a voice and whipped our heads round towards the sound. Then we saw Rachel walking towards us, wearing a thick black parka which was only half zipped up, underneath which was a khaki coloured long shirt, with skinny black jeans and dark green camo mock Converse.

"Oh great, I bet Hiccup told you to come as well, did he?" Karina said with sarcasm and annoyance.

"Yeah, he did actually. Where is he?" Rachel asked, looking to me.

I couldn't use the same annoyed tone to my friend. "No idea. But all I know is that he's set us up."

"The cheeky bugger!" she said, smacking her fist into her other hand.

"I know!" I said and then turned to Karina. "So?"

"So what?"

"What has Rachel done?" I pressured.

"Do I have to explain myself to you?"

"Yes."

"Fine. When she made friends with you, all you talked about were all these rock bands and games, and I had no idea what you were talking about. I felt as if she was taking you away from me. And Madelyn said she felt the same, but she liked Rachel and she wasn't leaving her friends."

Rachel was a little surprised, but not overly, she'd probably expected this. "Karina, I never meant to..." she reasoned.

Then I reacted. I was still annoyed but I felt a little guilty for leaving her out. "No, I never meant to make you feel like that. And I'm sorry. But Heather? Really?"

"She's a good friend!" Karina's voice was rising.

"Oh really? What's she done? Has she comforted you, or just distracted you from your whole life, so you don't even know who you are anymore?" the anger was really building up now.

"Astrid..." Rachel started. I know she was only saying that because I'd taught her that shouting "Fight, fight, fight, fight!" is not always the best thing to do. Anyway I ignored her and continued.

"Heather's just one of those fake girls with fake nails and fake tan and a ton of makeup. She goes to the gym and goes on diets even though she doesn't need to just so she can get attention from boys. She's an attention-seeking freak and she's only head girl because her daddy's the head Governor!" I burst out.

"Don't. You. Dare speak about my friend like that!" Karina snarled and then slapped my face hard. I felt a rush of pain on the side of my face, and put my hand to it. "Are you okay?" Rachel asked, putting her hands on my shoulders.

"Yeah." I said. "But she won't be!" then I slapped her back, twice as hard. Half her foundation came off on my hand. "You'll pay for that!" she screamed and launched herself at me, pulling at my braid so hard it felt as if she'd pull the whole thing off my head. I shook her off, hitting her in the face with my braid and then I stood behind her, pulling her hair so she couldn't move. I heard Rachel trying to reason with me, but I could barely hear her. I snarled some choice words that I'd rather not repeat, and then in response Karina tugged her hair out of my grip and twisted my arms behind my back, scratching into my wrists with her long nails. I kicked her shins causing her to let go of my wrists and fall over.

* * *

Hiccup POV

I watched in shock as the two girls fought, it was not a pretty sight. Someone like Karina losing her cool like that. And Astrid. Well, secretly I wanted Astrid to win, but I hated seeing her fighting one of her best friends like this. And I was rather annoyed myself, at Karina starting a fight. Then I saw my chance. Karina had Astrid's hands twisted behind her back, and Astrid was struggling. Then she kicked Karina's shins causing her to fall to the ground momentarily.

I leapt over the side of the metal shelter and off the climbing frame, landing on my feet some six feet below. My feet (if you can call a lump of metal a foot) threatened to give way but I ignored it. I put one hand on the wooden fence surrounding the play park and jumped over that. I ran as fast as possible over to the fighting girls, and just as Karina was about to slap Astrid again, I jumped in between them, putting both hands out and shouting, "Ladies! Stop this."

Astrid put both her hands to her sides and clenched them into fists, glaring at Karina, who slowly lowered her hand and looked at me. "This is not what I wanted." I said. "I wanted you three to be friends again. But I guess I'll have to use Plan B."

"What the hell is Plan B?" Karina asked, still seething.

"I'm going to have to take all sides of the argument and sort this myself." I said calmly.

"But you'll just take Astrid's side!" Karina protested.

I put my arm around Astrid and looked at Karina. "No. I'm going to listen to all sides, including yours, Rachel," I turned to the tomboy who was stood next to Astrid, "and then before you know it you'll be friends again."

"Babe..." Astrid started.

"Sssh. I'll come to you in a moment." I said, putting my head on her shoulder and kissing her cheek then moving to the centre of the three girls.

I took Rachel's view first, which was that Karina was jealous that she [Rachel] was friends with Astrid and the fact they had common interests. Then I took Karina's view, which was that Rachel was taking Astrid away from her and she tried to get her friend back, but as she didn't succeed she went to hang out with Heather's group instead. Finally I took my girlfriend's view, which was that Karina left their group because she was jealous of Rachel and Astrid's friendship.

"Right, I've listened to all sides, and I've made a decision." I said. I turned to Karina. "So you think Rachel is taking Astrid away from you?"

"Yes." she replied relatively calmly.

"Do you feel even the slightest bit of jealousy?" I knew it was a dangerous question to ask, but I had to know.

She was stuck then. "Um..." was all she said before I continued.

"Right, so these two," I gestured to Astrid and Rachel, "are right?"

"Yes." Karina sighed exasperatedly.

"Okay. So how about we all go down to Costa and we can talk _calmly_ to each other and get to know each other properly. I think the reason is that you two", I turned to Karina and Rachel, "don't know each other properly, and you may have more common interests than you think."

Astrid took the idea, but Rachel and Karina took a little persuasion. "I'm not going anywhere with her!" they both shouted at the same time. There were still people staring that had been stood there since the fight, but I continued to ignore them.

"Well, do you want this fight to carry on for God knows how long? Do you really want bad feeling between you at Christmas?" I asked. Neither of them answered so I carried on. "Karina, is Heather really your friend, or are you just kidding yourself to make yourself feel better?"

She looked at the floor. "I guess I was." She said, as if she'd known it all along, just hadn't said anything. "I'm so sorry for everything, Astrid, can you forgive me?" she said.

Astrid smiled. This was what she had been hoping for. "Of course, K." And then they hugged it out, smiling and laughing. When they came apart they looked at each other and Karina turned and said, "Hey, I'm sorry for hitting you."

"No worries. You would never have won anyway." Astrid smiled. Then they turned to Rachel and Karina walked over to her. "I'm sorry for everything, I came across as such a cow. Friends?" she asked.

Rachel finally smiled. "Friends." And then they hugged it out as well. I mentally cheered. Finally! My mission was complete!

"Right, I think this calls for a celebration." I said. "Costa's on me!" and then we all walked back out of the park, amid cheering from the now dispersing crowd. I put my arm around Astrid and she put her head on my shoulder. "Thank you, babe." she said, seemingly forgiving me for my set up. Thank God.

"No problem. Anything for you, milady." I said and kissed the top of her head as we continued to walk.

We spent the rest of the afternoon in town, we first headed into Costa and I bought everyone a drink. (The only person missing was Madelyn, but she was on holiday on the Isle of Wight for Christmas so she wouldn't have been able to make it anyway.) I bought myself a flat white, Astrid a mocha latte, Karina a cinnamon latte and Rachel an Americano. All medium size.

Then we had a bonding session in Costa, before taking a walk round town and bonding even more. When we headed back home everyone was friends and was happy. Just in time for Christmas.

* * *

*** - it's a coffee shop in the UK  
**

**Hey, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I do not own any shops, bands, teams, brands or games mentioned. Next update will probably be in the next couple of weeks as it's a very long chapter and I haven't even written half of it yet, plus school is getting pretty intense (mock exams next week and real exams in May! Ahhh!)  
**

**Also, you won't recieve a reply to your amazing reviews as I'm going to start writing review responses at the beginning of each chapter. **

**Also check out the poll on my profile if you haven't already.**

**Anyway, see you soon!**

**-NFN1999**


	13. 12-New Year's Eve

**Chapter 12 – New Year's Eve**

**Hey, sorry I haven't updated for ages, I am currently revising for my exams in May and June. **

**Review responses:**

**Magn6297 – Yes, like I said in my PM, I'll see what I can do, however I've listened to it and I'm not really a fan of it, so...:/**

**TigerLily the Wild – Thank you friend! Yes he is :). And you're about to find out what happens when 6 songs go into one chapter!**

**CloudMoonRabbit – What? I'm confused, please explain...:)**

**Angryhenry – Yep, definitely! I think Hiccup would make quite a good relationship counsellor!**

**supersandman86 – Yep, super cunning! Yeah I don't own Costa, go and get your own cappuccino! :) Thank you so much, glad you enjoyed!**

**The dragon1010 – Nah, whoever you're talking about, she wouldn't! :)**

**zzzeus11 – Thank you so much, glad you enjoyed it!**

**Anyway, here's the new chapter, the songs were suggested by me, Nightfuryrider98, a guest and TigerLily the Wild.**

**It's a long one. Enjoy!**

* * *

Christmas was amazing. I spent most of my holidays at Lloyd's house, and he did finally manage to get me into gaming! Minecraft's cool, I'm not a fan of Terraria, Trials Fusion is like the best game ever, and Fifa 15 is joint top! Lloyd made me an avatar on his Xbox, with the gamertag TheNightRebel, as Lloyd is TheFuryRebel, so it makes sense. Neil is DrummerBoy97 and Dan is ThatOtherGuy (he couldn't think of another name!). We also played Fifa 15, and Rangers beat Dundee United for the first and probably only time for a long time!

So on Christmas Day, I got Trials Fusion and Minecraft from my dad, as well as an Xbox Live Gold membership and a Turtle Beach X12 headset, and Fifa 15 from Astrid. (I got her a necklace with a red pendant in a teardrop shape. She loved it, and I got a kiss under the mistletoe! It was on Christmas morning before anyone else was up.) I got a bunch of other stuff as well, like a Rangers shirt with my name on the back and my lucky number from my grandparents (my dad's mum and dad), who came over later on, and a £20 Game gift card from the Connors brothers and Dan, but the games were my main interest. Christmas at ours is a quiet affair, just me, my dad and his parents. I made myself an avatar with the same gamertag as the one on Lloyd's Xbox, and friended him, as he got new games for Christmas, and was online. I also friended Neil (he shares their Xbox with Lloyd so it was only fair) and Dan, who likewise were on because of new games. I also found out Astrid has an Xbox One! Her gamertag is Sheildmaiden_321, and of course I friended her too. I spent the morning playing Trials and eating a bacon toastie. I got to the third career set on Trials, then got stuck on the second course (not including the training programme) and gave up. Then Astrid requested I join an Xbox Live party, and from there I played Trials multiplayer with her, Lloyd, Neil and Dan.

The next big thing after Christmas was New Year's. Astrid always has an annual New Year's Eve party, and for the first time I was invited. My dad and Astrid's parents; Marie and Alan, are very good friends, (in fact my dad was Alan's best man) so my dad had been before, but it was my first time.

Before the party I got changed into a white long sleeve shirt (untucked and with the top button undone. The dress code was smart casual) with dark blue skinny jeans and black boots. My dad and I went round after a few people had arrived, we knocked and Astrid answered. She looked utterly gorgeous in a deep red three quarter sleeve blouse/shirt and black studded skinny jeans with red leather Doc Martens. Her hair was still in her trademark braid, but it was looser, and she had kohl around her eyes, and her lips had a gloss with a red tint. I also noticed she was wearing my necklace. "Hey, babe." she said to me."Hey, Stoick." she said to my dad and after greeting her, he headed straight into the living room where the party was beginning (a lot of people were there already). Probably to get himself a beer. As soon as my dad was in the living room I said, "Hello, milady." And slipped my arms around her waist, giving her a quick kiss on the lips, to which she responded and slipped her hands around my neck. "You look gorgeous." I said.

"Aw, thanks babe. You don't look too bad yourself." she replied.

"I see you're wearing my necklace?" I smiled.

"Of course. I've been wearing it every day since Christmas. You have a good one?"

"Yeah. Not bad at all. You? And nice DM's, did you get those for Christmas?" I asked, acknowledging her shoes.

"Yeah, my Christmas was great, thanks. And these?" she said, sticking her foot out. "Yeah, got them from Ingrid. They're amazing, right?"

"They are. Just like you." I leaned back in and kissed her lips again. Then we heard another knock on the door and "Get a room, you two!" Astrid moved away from me and opened the door. There were ten teens; Lloyd, Neil, Dan, Madelyn, Karina, Rachel, Lucas, Dylan, and a few others from school; Fred 'Fishlegs' Ingerman (funny story to how he got his nickname, another time), and Thom 'Tuffnut' Thorston, Rachel's twin brother. I'd got to know them in the last few weeks of term. They had all turned up with their parents as well! Just happening to pull up outside Astrid's place at the same time. They were all also wearing similar clothes, the guys were dressed like I was, and the girls were in dresses apart from Rachel whose outfit was like Astrid's only it was dark green instead of red. I recognized Lloyd as being the one who told us to get a room, and I said, "Shut up, just because you don't have a girlfriend." Then we did our handshake, and after greeting the rest of them, we headed into the lounge, when the party really began.

* * *

There was a couple of mics on a makeshift stage in the lounge, so after a couple of Cokes each, Lloyd and I decided to have a go at singing. We chose Livin' La Vida Loca by Ricky Martin because we thought it would be funny. By this time, after Lloyd had announced that we were going to sing, we had everyone's attention. Then the song started up and we both sang, (bearing in mind we were both already 'drunk' on Coke. Bold is me, normal is Lloyd and bold and underlined is both of us):

_**She's into superstitions black cats and voodoo dolls.  
I feel a premonition that girl's gonna make me fall. **_

I pointed to Astrid and made direct eye contact with her, and she cracked up.

_She's into new sensations new kicks in the candle light.  
She's got a new addiction for every day and night._

_She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain._

I made Lloyd sing the embarrassing part.

_**She'll make you live her crazy life but she'll take away your pain  
Like a bullet to your brain. **Come On!**  
**__  
__**Upside, inside out she's livin la vida loca  
She'll push and pull you down, livin la vida loca  
Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color mocha  
She will wear you out livin la vida loca **__Come On!__**  
Livin la vida loca, **__Come on!  
__**She's livin la vida loca. **_

_Woke up in New York City in a funky cheap hotel  
She took my heart and she took my money  
she must've slipped me a sleeping pill__**  
She never drinks the water and makes you order French Champagne  
Once you've had a taste of her you'll never be the same  
Yeah, she'll make you go insane.**_

_**Upside, inside out she's livin la vida loca  
She'll push and pull you down, livin la vida loca  
Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color mocha  
She will wear you out livin la vida loca **__Come On!__**  
Livin la vida loca, **__Come on!__**  
She's livin la vida loca.**_

_She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain._

_**She'll make you live her crazy life but she'll take away your pain **_

_**Like a bullet to your brain. **__Come On!_

_**Upside, inside out she's livin la vida loca  
She'll push and pull you down, livin la vida loca  
Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color mocha  
She will wear you out, livin la vida loca,**_

**_Upside, inside out she's livin la vida loca_**  
**_She'll push and pull you down, livin la vida loca_**  
**_Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color mocha_**  
**_She will wear you out, livin la vida loca,_**

_Come On!__**  
Livin la vida loca, **come on!**  
She's livin la vida loca. **_

We performed the entire song and had everyone dancing and crying with laughter at our bad dancing all the way through, especially the guys from school (I swear they were filming it. In fact they were because I saw the video on Facebook the next day, along with all the other songs of the night.). At the end everyone laughed and cheered for us. We both took a bow and then my dad went to the iPod supplying the music and changed it to an 80's classic, Need You Tonight by INXS. He was obviously trying to catch us out. But it didn't work. Both Lloyd and I knew it and shrugged at each other before beginning the song.

_Come over here _

The iconic intro to the song came on and we even danced along, which I now realize was rather embarrassing (guess what, my dad was filming it on his phone! And it went on Facebook, like I said).

_**All you got is this moment  
Twenty-first century's yesterday  
You can care all you want  
Everybody does yeah that's okay  
**__  
So slide over here  
And give me a moment  
Your moves are so raw  
I've got to let you know  
I've got to let you know  
You're one of my kind_

_**I need you tonight  
'Cause I'm not sleeping  
There's something about you girl  
That makes me sweat  
**__  
__**How do you feel  
**__**I'm lonely**__**  
**__**What do you think**__**  
**__**Can't take it all**__**  
**__**Whatcha gonna do**__**  
**__**Gonna live my life**_

_So slide over here  
And give me a moment  
Your moves are so raw  
I've got to let you know  
I've got to let you know  
You're one of my kind  
_

_**I need you tonight  
'Cause I'm not sleeping  
There's something about you girl  
That makes me sweat**_

_**How do you feel  
**__**I'm lonely**__**  
**__**What do you think**__**  
**__**Can't take it all**__**  
**__**Whatcha gonna do**__**  
**__**Gonna live my life**_

_**How do you feel  
**__**I'm lonely**_

_**What do you think**__**  
**__**Can't take it all**__**  
**__**Whatcha gonna do**__**  
**__**Gonna live my life**_

_So slide over here  
And give me a moment  
Your moves are so raw  
I've got to let you know  
**I've got to let you know**_

_So slide over here  
And give me a moment_

_I've got to let you know  
I've got to let you know  
__**You're one of my kind**_

Again everybody was laughing their heads off, and dancing and drinking. I noticed Neil and Ingrid making out in a corner, and nudged Lloyd. He called out, "Oi, you two, get a room, will you? You're as bad as Hiccup and Astrid!" With a cheeky grin. Everyone laughed; the couple in question broke apart and stared at him, annoyed. Lloyd took another swig of his third Coke. I punched his arm. He laughed and his Coke spewed out of his nose. "You weren't supposed to say that!" I laughed as I said this; the Coke-coming-out-of-the-nose thing was quite hilarious.

"Well, I did." he said and jumped off the stage before I could punch him again, running to his brother, who was still staring at him, rather annoyed, and Ingrid was glaring daggers at him. I shook my head exasperatedly and, after leaping off the stage also, walked over to Astrid, slipping my arms around her again. "Since when were our drummer and your sister together?" I asked.

"Since never." she said. "They've been making out for the last five minutes. Ingrid's a little tipsy, and I think Neil's had a few beers as well. I guess they're together now then!" she laughed and then said, "Lloyd had to say it, didn't he?"

"Yep. That's Lloyd Connors for you. Oh well. He's right." I said, then before I could kiss her she kissed me, and everyone wolf-whistled and I heard Astrid's dad and my dad call out, "Oi, get a room!" before absolutely dissolving into laughter. They were already drunk, obviously. I shook my head, ignored them and kissed her again.

* * *

By now the party was in full swing, and it was around ten-ish. The music carried on, before the band was bombarded with pleas to perform. Weirdly, our gear was on the stage, and I have no idea how it got there. So eventually, (and drunkenly, in the case of Neil and Dan) we agreed, and we set up on the stage. Neil chose the song, and I have a feeling I know why. See if you can guess. But I thought it was a good song choice, and we started up, having practiced the song once before. It was our own more rocky cover of the song. Astrid didn't join in; she just stood with the group of people from school, Ingrid and her friends and watched.

_You're a troublemaker  
You're a troublemaker...  
You ain't nothing but a troublemaker, girl  
_  
_**You had me hooked again from the minute you sat down  
The way you bite your lip got my head spinnin' around  
After a drink or two I was putty in your hands  
I don't know if I have the strength to stand, oh oh oh...**_

**_Trouble troublemaker, yeah_**  
**_That's your middle name, oh oh oh..._**  
**_I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain_**  
**_And I wanna know..._**

I sang the whole first two verses whilst making direct eye contact with Astrid. She cracked up again and all her friends were laughing too.

_**Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad, oh oh oh?  
My mind keeps saying,  
"Run as fast as you can."  
I say, "I'm done," but then you pull me back, oh oh oh...  
I swear you're giving me a heart attack  
Troublemaker!  
**  
It's like you're always there in the corners of my mind  
I see your silhouette every time I close my eyes  
**There must be poison in those finger tips of yours  
'Cause I keep comin' back again for more, oh oh oh...**_

_Trouble troublemaker, yeah_  
_That's your middle name, oh oh..._  
_I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain_  
_And I wanna know..._

_**Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad, oh oh oh?  
My mind keeps saying,  
"Run as fast as you can."  
I say, "I'm done," but then you pull me back, oh oh oh...  
I swear you're giving me a heart attack  
Troublemaker**_

**_Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad, oh oh (hurt so bad)?_**  
**_My mind keeps saying,_**  
**_"Run as fast as you can."_**  
_Troublemaker_  
**_I say, "I'm done," but then you pull me back, oh oh oh..._**  
**_I swear you're giving me a heart attack_**  
**_Troublemaker_**

_Maybe I'm insane  
'Cause I keep doing the same damn thing  
Thinking one day we gon' change  
But you know just how to work that back  
And make me forget my name  
What the hell you do I won't remember  
I'll be gone until November  
And you'll show up again next summer, yeah!  
Typical middle name is Prada  
Fit you like a glove, girl  
I'm sick of the drama  
You're a troublemaker  
But damn girl it's like I love the trouble  
And I can't even explain why  
(Yeah!)_

I let Lloyd do the rap because I can't rap to save my life.

_**Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad, oh oh oh  
My mind keeps saying,  
"Run as fast as you can."  
**__**Troublemaker**__**  
I say, "I'm done," but then you pull me back, oh oh oh...  
I swear you're giving me a heart attack  
Troublemaker**_

_**Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad, oh oh oh**_  
_**(And I can't even explain why)**_  
_**My mind keeps saying,**_  
_**"Run as fast as you can."**_  
_**Troublemaker**_  
_**I say, "I'm done," but then you pull me back, oh oh oh...**_  
_**I swear you're giving me a heart attack**_  
_**Troublemaker**_

On the last line Lloyd and I saluted the audience, and went to jump off the stage, but they all clapped and shouted, "Encore!" over and over. So we decided to do a second song. It's a song we all loved, and had done at band practice a few times. We ditched the electric guitars and the bass and switched to acoustics. Lloyd and I sat on stools with mics in front of us, and Dan stood with his guitar and mic. Neil did drum but not until about 50 seconds in. We also had the backing music sorted, Dan has this awesome bit of kit that can record bits of sound and play them back. I give you, one of my many favourite songs; On Top of the World by Imagine Dragons.

_If you love somebody  
Better tell them while they're here 'cause  
They just may run away from you_

_You'll never know quite when, well_  
_Then again it just depends on_  
_How long of time is left for you_

_**I've had the highest mountains  
I've had the deepest rivers  
You can have it all but life keeps moving  
**__  
**I take it in but don't look down**_**_  
_**_  
__**'Cause I'm on top of the world, 'ay  
I'm on top of the world, 'ay  
Waiting on this for a while now  
Paying my dues to the dirt  
I've been waiting to smile, 'ay  
Been holding it in for a while, 'ay  
Take you with me if I can  
Been dreaming of this since a child  
I'm on top of the world.**_

_**I've tried to cut these corners  
Try to take the easy way out  
I kept on falling short of something**_

_I coulda gave up then but_  
_Then again I couldn't have 'cause_  
_I've travelled all this way for something_

_**I take it in but don't look down**_

_**'Cause I'm on top of the world, 'ay**_  
**_I'm on top of the world, 'ay_**  
**_Waiting on this for a while now_**  
**_Paying my dues to the dirt_**  
**_I've been waiting to smile, 'ay_**  
**_Been holding it in for a while, 'ay_**  
**_Take you with me if I can_**  
**_Been dreaming of this since a child_**  
**_I'm on top of the world._**

_**Oooooooo... OoooAhhhhhOoooAhhhhh **_[2x] Even the guys joined in here, they said they can't really sing, but can do these kind of bits.

_**'Cause I'm on top of the world, 'ay  
I'm on top of the world, 'ay  
Waiting on this for a while now  
Paying my dues to the dirt  
I've been waiting to smile, 'ay  
Been holding it in for a while, 'ay  
Take you with me if I can  
Been dreaming of this since a child  
**__  
And I know it's hard when you're falling down  
And it's a long way up when you hit the ground  
Get up now, get up, get up now._

_**And I know it's hard when you're falling down  
And it's a long way up when you hit the ground  
Get up now, get up, get up now.**_

_**'Cause I'm on top of the world, 'ay  
I'm on top of the world, 'ay  
Waiting on this for a while now  
Paying my dues to the dirt  
I've been waiting to smile, 'ay  
Been holding it in for a while, 'ay  
Take you with me if I can  
Been dreaming of this since a child  
I'm on top of the world**_

We heard cheers at the end again, and all moved to the front of the stage to hold hands and take a bow for our adoring audience. We might not even have been that good, most of them were drunk. We all jumped off the stage and I thought I saw a camera flash. Oh well, that'll make a good home screen wallpaper for my laptop.

I headed over to Astrid and slipped my arms round her _again_. "Whatcha think, milady?" I asked, taking a swig of a much-needed Coke.

"I thought you were brilliant, babe." she said and leaned into my face planting a kiss on my cheek. I went to kiss her properly, but then Ingrid came up, we didn't hear her because the party was in full swing and there were so many people. We only noticed her when she put her arm round her sister and said, "Hey, sis, how about we do our little Hofferson sisters duet?" I could smell the alcohol on her breath as she spoke.

"Ingrid..." Astrid started, but then the people from school came up and started chanting, "Sing! Sing! Sing! Sing!" and I joined in, saying, "Go on, milady, you'll be great."

"Alright. For you." she said, and walked to the stage to set up.

* * *

Astrid POV

I only agreed to do the duet because Ingrid was drunk and I thought it would be hilarious. But for some reason I was also super nervous, the song was very 80's and slightly embarrassing for someone like me to sing. Oh well, I didn't want to let the guests down.

We set up with mics on the stage and my mum was stood by the iPod supplying the music, and she nodded to us, and pressed the play button.

The introduction to Janet Jackson's Escapade emanated from the speakers, and Ingrid drunkenly started the audience clapping and called into the mic, "I wanna see you all up on that dance floor! Sing along if you know it!" I sighed and face-palmed, but I laughed too; Ingrid was more drunk than I thought. Finally the lyrics started and I started singing, smiling for all I was worth. (Bold is me, normal is Ingrid and bold and underlined is both of us):

_**As I was walkin by  
Saw you standin there  
With a smile  
Lookin' shy  
You caught my eye  
Thought you'd want to hang  
For a while**__  
Well I'd like to be with you  
And you know it's Friday too  
I hope you can find the time  
This weekend to relax and unwind_

_My mind's tired_  
_I've worked so hard all week_  
_Cashed my cheque_  
_I'm ready to go_  
_I promise you_  
_I'll show you such a good time_

_**Come on baby let's get away  
Let's save our troubles for another day  
Come go with me we've got it made  
Let me take you on an escapade (let's go)**_

_**Es-ca-pade  
We'll have a good time  
Es-ca-pade  
Leave your worries behind  
Es-ca-pade  
You can be mine  
Es-ca-pade  
An escapade**_

We clapped along with the song, and as it turns out drunken Ingrid is rather persuasive, as literally the entire place was on the dance floor. I spotted the guys from school and made direct eye contact with them as we continued to sing._**  
**__  
__**So don't hold back  
Just have a good time  
We'll make the rules up  
As we go along  
And break them all  
If we're not havin' fun**_

_**Come on baby let's get away  
Let's save our troubles for another day  
Come go with me we've got it made  
Let me take you on an escapade (let's go)**_

_**Come on baby let's get away  
Let's save our troubles for another day  
Come go with me we've got it made  
Let me take you on an escapade (let's go**__) _

_**Es-ca-pade  
We'll have a good time  
Es-ca-pade  
Leave your worries behind  
Es-ca-pade  
You can be mine  
Es-ca-pade  
An escapade**_

_My mind's tired I've worked  
Worked so hard all week  
I just got paid, we've got it made  
Ready to go  
I promise you I'll show you  
Such a good time _

_**Come on baby let's get away  
Let's save our troubles for another day  
Come go with me we've got it made  
Let me take you on an escapade **__**(on an escapade baby**__)_

_**Come on baby let's get away  
Let's save our troubles for another day  
Come go with me we've got it made  
Let me take you on an escapade (let's go**__) _

_**Es-ca-pade  
We'll have a good time  
Es-ca-pade  
Leave your worries behind  
Es-ca-pade  
You can be mine  
Es-ca-pade  
An escapade**_

_**Come on baby let's get away  
Let's save your troubles for another day  
Come go with me we've got it made  
Let me take you on an escapade **_

I sang the main chorus while Ingrid sang the other bit over the top of me.

_**On an escapade baby**_

The song finished and the room erupted into cheers, we took a bow and, following in the tradition of the night so far, leapt off the stage. However, it didn't go so well for Ingrid, who was so smashed she fell straight off the stage and landed flat on her face. I landed neatly on my feet and stood there laughing my head off at her. The rest of the party did the same thing. Then after about two minutes she stood up, clearly embarrassed but shrugging it off, and made her way back over to Neil.

I made my way over to the guys from school, who were all stunned and still laughing at my sister. "Wow! I never knew you could sing like _that!_" Rachel was the first to speak after a stunned silence.

"I did. That was amazing, milady." I heard Hiccup say in some sort of smooth voice that was rather Lloyd-esque. He slipped an arm around me and his hand rested on my hip. I shivered slightly and smiled. "Thanks, babe." I put my head on his shoulder and he kissed my forehead. I heard all the other guys go, "Oh get a room already!" and the girls go, "Aww!" I grinned. It is such a nice feeling loving someone so much your heart could burst.

* * *

Hiccup POV

"Oh look, it's nearly midnight!" Lloyd said, pointing to the large clock projected on the wall. Suddenly the image changed to the London skyline over the Thames, the London Eye and Big Ben were in plain view. I heard a presenter start to count down, and then I got a glass shoved into my hand. I looked up to see Ingrid running around giving everyone champagne glasses. "Non-alcoholic for you guys." she said as she handed a glass to each person in the group. I heard some annoyed utterances from some of the guys.

The presenter got to five, and we all joined in after that. "Five, four, three, two, one, Happy New Year!" the entire party chorused, and at the last bit the fireworks on screen started and we all raised our glasses. I turned to Astrid. "Happy New Year, milady." I said, and we chinked glasses then downed the non-alcoholic champagne. It wasn't bad, actually. She turned to me and said, "Happy New Year to you too babe." The rest of the party was cheering really loudly, but all I could concentrate on was her, as I went straight in for a long, sweet, New Year's kiss. We ignored the wolf-whistles around us and just concentrated on each other as we shared our best kiss yet.

After what seemed like an eternity, I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Hey mate, how's about a little New Year's song?" Lloyd asked me.

I moved away from Astrid and looked at him. "What song did you have in mind?"

He whispered the song in my ear, and I laughed. "Sure, why not?" before he ran over to the iPod and changed the song. He ran back and dragged me back up to the stage, leaving Astrid staring after me, her arms folded and a smile on her face. Then the song started up. When the intro came on I saw everyone laughing, and faces that said, 'This should be good.'

_Take it back to the place where you know it all began  
We can be anything we wanna be  
You can tell by the noise that the boys are back again  
Together making history_

_**It's time to show how**__  
To be a superhero  
__**Just like a showdown**__  
__Will Smith and Bobby Deniro__  
__**We're the best, no doubt**__  
__Doin' it like we used to do__  
__**This is... Our time... And I'm telling you**_

**Oh!**

_**The boys are back  
The boys are back  
The boys are back, gonna do it again  
Gonna wake up the neighborhood**_

**_The boys are back _**_(yeah)_  
**_The boys are back_**  
**_Climbing up the walls_**  
**_Anytime we want_**  
**_The word is out_**  
**_The boys are back_**

_**The boys are back  
Back to save the day  
The boys are back  
Oh yeah**_

We had everyone singing and dancing along at this point. We did as well, channeling Zac Efron and Corbin Bleu (I dunno who was who though). High School Musical 3 is obviously popular. It carried on throughout the song._**  
**__  
__**Keep comin' with the right win the fight every single time  
Undefeated here in our house yeah  
**__We can rock  
We can shock  
Anytime we like_

_**And tonight we're going all out**_

_**It's time to show how**_  
_To be a superhero  
__**Just like a showdown  
**__Keep the pedal to the medal, go!  
__**We're the best, no doubt**__  
__Doin' it like we used to do__  
__**This is our time  
And I'm telling you  
Oh! **__(Look out!)__**  
**__  
__**The boys are back  
The boys are back  
The boys are back, gonna do it again  
Gonna wake up the neighborhood**_

_**The boys are back, the boys are back**_  
_**Climbing up the walls**_  
_**Anytime we want**_  
_**The word is out**_  
_**The boys are back!**_

_**Here to change the world  
To solve the mystery  
Fight the battle  
Save the girl**_

At that line I moved my hand to it was pointing towards Astrid, and she grinned and feigned a damsel-in-distress pose. I laughed._**  
**__  
__**(No one) No one can stop us now  
We're the ones that make the rules**_

In the instrumental we both danced along with the audience even more than we were already, and I'm pretty sure we looked like idiots._**  
**__  
__**The boys are back  
The boys are back  
The boys are back  
The boys are back, gonna do it again  
Gonna wake up the neighborhood**_

**_The boys are back, the boys are back_**  
**_Climbing up the walls_**  
**_Anytime we want_**  
**_The word is out_**  
**_The boys are back!_**

_No need to worry cause__**  
The boys are back, the boys are back **__(look out now)__**  
The boys are back  
Gonna do it again  
**__And we make it look good_

**_The boys are back_**

_(yeah)__**  
The boys are back**_

**_Taking down the walls_**  
**_Anytime we want_**  
**_I'm sure that you know by now_**

**_The boys are back!_**

We saluted the audience, who laughed and cheered for us. Then we jumped off the stage again.

We spent the next couple of hours making fun of Ingrid and Neil who were continuously making out at every opportunity. Literally everyone, even their parents, was getting involved in making fun of them, it was hilarious. Then Astrid and I got called hypocrites as apparently we're just as bad.

We ended up leaving at like 4am, my dad was so drunk he fell over in the street walking about ten steps to our house next door! I had to help him up but I was so weak with laughter Astrid had to help in the end. Then I kissed her goodbye and finally went up to my room and to bed. What I didn't know was that there would be endless Facebook and Instagram updates later on of us all being idiots...oh well...

* * *

**Wow, that was a long chapter. I'm sorry if it was too long... Again I apologise for the long wait but my exams have to take priority unfortunately. We've just finished the spring term so that's why I'm taking a break to finally update this story. Sorry if the ending was a bit rubbish but I couldn't think of anything else! Also if the whole singing-songs thing gets a bit repetitive and boring I do apologise. And I also apologise to those people who can't stand HSM, but I had to put the song in I love it so don't judge me! I do not own songs, games or brands mentioned.**

**Songs used (in order):  
Livin La Vida Loca - Ricky Martin (suggested by me)  
Need You Tonight - INXS (suggested by Nightfuryrider98)  
Troublemaker - Olly Murs featuring Flo Rida (suggested by a guest)  
On Top of the World - Imagine Dragons (suggested by TigerLily the Wild)  
Escapade - Janet Jackson (suggested by Nightfuryrider98)  
The Boys Are Back - Zac Efron/Corbin Bleu - High School Musical 3 (suggested by me) and also I'm sorry if half of it's missed out, please don't kill me! **

** Anyway, please review and I'll see you in the next update, which may or may not be after my exams...wish me luck!**

**Peace out,**

**NFN1999**


	14. 13-Valentine's Day

**Chapter 13 – Valentine's Day  
**

**Hey, it's me again! Review responses:**

**Cloudjumper Kat - I know they're so adorable! But this chapter is like a HiccStrid overload so you're not out of the woods yet!**

**InfernoChicken - Hey there friend! Long time! And I cracked up laughing reading your little anecdote, the image of Chica (I'm guessing that's Chica from the first FNaF game) and Toothless singing those songs drunk, in a high pitched voice and waving their arms around just made my day!**

**Supersandman86 - Just gonna say this now, I've never been to a New Year party (I know, don't judge me) and this was not based on experience if you were alluding to that. It does sound good though. And good, you go get your own coffee you lazy so and so! :) Glad you enjoyed!**

**Dragonchick101 - Thank you friend! And I love the song too it's awesome! Hope you like this chapter!**

**Nightfuryrider98 - Is that because you suggested two of the songs? Hmmm...;)**

**LissanFuryEye - I know, it sounds amazing right? I wanna go! And apart from the songs I put in (Livin' La Vida Loca and The Boys are Back) all the others were suggested by the amazing peeps of FanFiction. Thank you so much, I'm so happy you enjoyed it.**

**The dragon1010 - Thank you so much I need the luck! And I'm guessing you can't wait for the next chapter, your review is a little confusing...**

**Anyway, onto this chapter. WARNING: MIDDLE TO END OF THIS CHAPTER IS LIKE FLUFF CENTRAL. HICCSTRID OVERLOAD COMING YOUR WAY!**

* * *

The next month and a bit went okay I guess, we had mock exams over a whole two weeks and I actually did okay! Obviously we kept with the band practice, and revision for real exams is a big thing now. I desperately want to do well, as do the rest of the guys from school (and Astrid of course, she's a nerd really. Although she's going to hate me for saying that!) so we frequently revise together, which, I'm not gonna lie, is actually going pretty well; we test each other, do practice papers then swap and mark using the mark scheme, it's great. Then we work on whatever we need to work on and do it all again. Anyway, sorry for boring you, onto the latest.

It was the 13th February. The day before Valentine's Day and I hadn't got Astrid anything yet! I was panicking all day. I'd brought money with me to school (on loan from dad) and I was going to have to evade her somehow at the end of school.

Science is my last lesson on a Friday, and after a lesson of having biology crammed into my brain (it's easy enough, I'll remember it) instead of waiting for Astrid I left school straight after. She does Triple Science so she's not in my class. I knew she would kill me but I had to if I was going to get her anything. Before I left, I told Lloyd of my plan and he said, "Ooh, dangerous move, mate. You know what she's like."

"I know. That's why you're going to cover for me."

"I'm what? No, I'm coming with you."

I sighed. "Fine. Tell you what, I'll head into town, and you will wait for her and say that I had urgent business and had to leave, and apologise for me. Then when she's gone you follow me and I'll meet you for a Costa."

Lloyd smiled. "If there's Costa involved I'm there. Fine, I'll do it."

"Cheers, you're the best." I said and ran down the road that leads to Lloyd's house, and also, a bit further on, town.

* * *

Astrid POV  


I walked out of my Biology lesson out to the front of the playground, to see only Lloyd stood by the gate where Hiccup usually waits for me. Suspicion washed over me as I walked towards him. What was Hiccup up to now?

"Hey, Lloyd. Where's Hiccup?" I asked.

"Yeah, about that. He says he's really sorry but he had some urgent business to attend to and so he's already left."

"Must be really urgent then." I pondered, still suspicious.

"Yep. He sends his apologies and his love." Lloyd said again. He clearly wanted to be somewhere, he seemed to be acting a bit weird.

"Alright then, I'll go home then. See you." I said, and as I walked away from him I smiled. I knew what this 'urgent business' was. My Valentine's Day present. I'm not that stupid.

* * *

Hiccup POV  


I walked straight into town, and stopped outside the Costa in the precinct on the edge of town. I couldn't be bothered to wait for Lloyd so I went straight in and ordered a small cinnamon latte (the medium ones are too big, I can never drink it all. Also I tend to have whatever I'm in the mood for in Costa, and today was a cinnamon latte day. I needed the caffeine and the sugar.), and spent some of the only change I had in my wallet. After that there was about £2.50 left plus the money from dad. He's not the sort of guy to say, "Oh that's okay, you don't owe me anything." oh no. I now owe my dad the money back, and he was never going to let me forget it.

I sat in Costa with my delicious latte, and waited for Lloyd. Eventually, when I'd barely even started my latte, I saw him round the corner and walk, exhausted, into the coffee shop. He leaned against the counter to catch his breath then ordered a medium regular latte. He always carries money on him, in case it is needed. But then money isn't really an issue for the Connors family.

He carried his coffee over to the table where I was sat and slumped into the seat. "God, that's just worn me out." he said, then looked to his coffee. "Hello." he said to it, grinning. I laughed. I have the strangest friends. "You didn't have to run." I said.

"Yeah I did, in case she was following me."

Panic hit me. "And was she?"

He grinned. "No, just messing with you."

"Damn you! Don't do that!" I said, relief replacing the panic.

He laughed. "Nah, I just felt like getting some exercise, and I wanted to get this beauty as soon as poss." he said, emptying three sugar sachets into his coffee and watching them sink into the froth, then stirring it and taking a long sip. Then after breathing a sigh of content, he said, "I think she bought the story, anyway."

"You must be a pretty good liar then, Astrid never buys _any_ story. What did you say?" I inquired, sipping my drink and tasting the nectar-like coffee/cinnamon mixture.

"What you told me to say. I said that you were sorry but you had some urgent business to attend to and had already left. I also said you sent your apologies and your love." he grinned again, and I sighed in exasperation.

"You didn't have to lay it on that thick! Now she's going to suspect something."

"She might not."

"It's Astrid." I glared at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Point taken." he said. "Anyway, it makes you sound really sweet."

"I guess." I sipped my coffee. "I can never get away with anything." I stated.

"She doesn't miss a trick, does she?"

"No. Unfortunately." I said, with a slight smile; I do love her for it.

"I like that in a girl." Lloyd said, grinning again. I glared daggers.

"Don't you even think about it." I said menacingly.

"Woah, woah, chill. I wouldn't dare." he said, "I was just teasing."

"I think you put too much sugar in that coffee." I laughed.

"I need the sugar. It's been a long week." he stated, promptly taking another swig of coffee.

"Tell me about it." I replied, taking another sip of my sweet, sweet latte. "Band practice tonight?"

"Yep. When we're done here we'll go straight to mine."

That reminded me. "Does your mum know you're here?" I asked.

Lloyd cursed. "No. I'd better let her know."

"I think you'd better." I said as he took his iPhone 6 out of his blazer pocket and texted his mum.

"Does your dad know you're here?" he asked me, trying to catch me out.

"Yeah, he does actually. The money I bought for Astrid's present is on loan from my dad."

"Right. Of course." he said, as his phone buzzed.

"What did she say?" I asked.

"She says that's fine but I should have let her know sooner."

"You're in for it when we get back." I laughed.

"Shut up. Anyway, what's your budget?"

"20 quid." I replied.

"Right, so we have to get Astrid a card and a present for 20 quid?"

"Yep."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well a card obviously, then a box of chocolates and a pair of earrings."

"Nice. Very classy of you." he stated. He wasn't even being sarcastic.

"She has changed her style slightly since the New Year." I informed him. "She's gone a little more classy and less punky."

"No problem with that at all." Lloyd grinned. God, he really needs to cut back on the sugar. But this was typical Lloyd. He's a massive ladies man.

"You stay away from my girlfriend." I repeated my menacing tone. Then I relaxed. "But yeah, there's no problem with that." I smiled.

"You really love her, don't you?" he asked.

"More than any of you will ever know." I said, finishing my coffee. "Anyway, are we done here? Except we have shopping to do."

"Sure." he said and took one last swig of his coffee, then we picked our bags up and left the coffee shop.

* * *

We walked the twenty minutes to Silverburn shopping centre, one of seven shopping centres in Glasgow. "Why do we have to go here? Why couldn't we have just gone to the Forge?"

"You'll see." I said, as we headed into Marks and Spencer.

"Oh right! This is the only one that has an M&amp;S!" Lloyd finally worked out.

"Well done!" I said, clapping slowly and sarcastically.

"Oh shut it. What are we after?"

"Jewelery." I said simply as we winded our way round the different departments until we came across the jewelery bit. I walked to the side with the gold plated earrings, and pondered which ones to get. There were some really nice sort of twisty-style small hoops, and I picked them up and showed them to Lloyd. "These?" I asked.

"Yeah, they're nice. But you know her better than me, would she like them?"

I looked at the earrings. "Yeah, you know what, I think she would."

"Get them then. How much?"

I glanced at the price tag. "A tenner." I said.

"Your decision." he said. I hate it when he does that.

"I'll get them." I decided, then headed over to the counter and paid one of the ten pound notes my dad had given me.

* * *

When we left M&amp;S I turned to Lloyd. "Card." I stated.

"Card." he repeated, and with that our next stop was Clinton's cards. "Can't we just go to the Card Factory?" Lloyd complained. "It's cheaper and it's closer."

"We could, but maybe I don't like Card Factory." I stated, as we headed into Clinton's. Lloyd stopped just outside, staring ahead. "Hiccup..." he said, tapping my shoulder. I immediately panicked, I thought Astrid was here. "What?" I turned and followed his gaze. Not that far away from us was a Costa. "We could've gone to the Costa here and saved time." he said.

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Is that all you care about? I thought Astrid was here for a second."

"Hey, I'm only thinking of the time that would have saved us." he said, shrugging.

I rolled my eyes and walked into Clinton's.

* * *

We came out with a beautiful card; it had an ivory white background with three glittery red curly hearts on it in a diagonal line. It also said underneath that 'For my Girlfriend on Valentine's Day' in fancy curly letters, and the middle was blank for my own message. I'd made sure of that. "Last stop, Thornton's." I said. Astrid loves her Thornton's chocolate. So we headed back the other way to the chocolate shop, I picked out a box of their Classic Milk, White and Dark chocolate, and paid for it.

When we came out of the shopping centre, Lloyd's mum was waiting in her Saab convertible. "Thought I'd give you boys a lift back to band practice, even though _someone _forgot to tell me where he was..." she said, glaring at Lloyd as we got in. I laughed.

"I'm sorry, mum, okay?" he said.

"I know, love. You get everything you needed, Hiccup?" she asked me.

"Yeah, thanks, Emma. Cheers for the lift." I replied.

"No problem. The others are already there."

Panic struck me _again._ Emma obviously saw my change in expression in the front view mirror, as she chuckled. "It's okay. You can leave your Valentine's Day presents in my car until your dad picks you up."

I sighed in relief. "Thanks." I said as we drove back to Lloyd's for band practice.

* * *

The next day was Valentine's Day. I woke up fairly early, dressed fairly smartly; in a black shirt with skinny, tidy blue jeans. The shirt was again with it's top button undone and untucked. I was taking Astrid out for lunch, then to the cinema, then back to mine for dinner (I was cooking.)

An hour later, and the door went. I got up, exhaled slowly, smoothed out my shirt and flicked my hair out of my eyes, then headed out of the lounge to the door. I opened it to see Astrid stood there, looking gorgeous as ever. She was in a red faux mohair sweater with a scoop neck so you could see the straps of the red camisole she was wearing underneath, and my Christmas necklace also. She was also in indigo skinny, tidy jeans, red Vans and a thin black parka. Her hair was in her trademark braid over her shoulder, and her face was made up so she looked beautiful, not like she was trying too hard. "Do come in, milady. We shall leave very soon." I said and invited her in, before slipping my arms around her and giving her a quick kiss, to which she responded. "Happy Valentine's Day, milady." I said then kissed her again.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too, babe." she said and rested her head on my shoulder, and I held her for a few precious moments before saying, "Do you want your gifts now or later?"

"Could I possibly have them now?" she asked, and I nodded.

"Of course." and led her into the lounge where her presents, wrapped up and everything, were waiting on the coffee table. I sat her down on the sofa, and we swapped cards without even saying anything. That's how close we are, it's like we have a telepathic bond.

I opened up mine to see a Me to You* Valentine's card, it had a white background, a picture of tatty teddy on the front holding a giant red heart, and the red writing said, 'For my amazing boyfriend on Valentine's Day.' and inside she'd written my name, and then, after the most adorable message in the centre, she'd written at the bottom, _Love you forever, Astrid xx._

"Aww, thanks milady." I said and kissed her forehead and put an arm around her to watch her open hers.

* * *

Astrid POV  


I quickly opened the red envelope to reveal the most beautiful card. It was ivory white, and on the front was three red glittery hearts in a diagonal line. The writing underneath them said, in fancy curly red glittery writing, 'For my Girlfriend on Valentine's Day'. I smiled, and opened the card to reveal inside that on the red card inside, he'd written his own message in the centre. My heart skipped a beat. The entire card read:

_Astrid,_

_This card says,  
How much you're thought about,_  
_This card says,  
How special you are,  
This card says,  
How much you mean to me,  
This card says,  
I love you.  
_

_Happy Valentine's Day_

_All my love,  
Hiccup xxx_

"Aww, babe, that's so sweet! I feel bad now, I never wrote a message like that..." I started but he kissed me then said,

"Milady, it's fine. Don't you worry your pretty head about it."

I smiled again. "Okay, whatever you say."

Then he proceeded to hand me the gift that was waiting on the coffee table. I deftly unwrapped the leftover Christmas paper to see the most beautiful pair of earrings and a box of my favourite Thornton's chocolate. I grinned. "Thank you so much, babe. They're beautiful." I said, holding up the earrings and proceeding to take out the ruby studs I was wearing to replace them with these gorgeous gold hoop twisty earrings.

"Anything for you. What about the chocolate?" he asked.

"You know how much I love Thornton's. And these are my favourites." I smiled and then kissed him. "Thank you." I said again.

* * *

Hiccup POV  


I was so happy to see that she liked them. "No problem, milady. Shall we go?"

"Sure." she said and, placing all the gifts and cards on the coffee table, I took her hand to lead her to the door. My dad was still in bed so I called up the stairs, "See you, dad, I'm off!"

I heard a reply of, "Okay, you two go hold hands over dinner. Be back by five at the latest."

"Aww, dad! Yeah, will do. Anyway, be back soon." and I picked my wallet up and put it in my coat pocket. Then I opened the door for her, through which she stepped and I jumped over the doorframe, shut the door behind me, took her hand and we took a slow, relaxed stroll to the edge of town for a nice Subway (don't judge me, I can't afford an expensive dinner, I only had twenty quid, again on loan from dad).

* * *

When we got into town, we walked straight into Subway, a really nice sandwich place. "Subway? Really?" she looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"Well I can't really afford an expensive dinner..." I explained.

She laughed that gorgeous laugh. "Just kidding, I love Subway. I didn't want an expensive dinner anyway."

"You sure?"

"Yes. Come on." she said and we headed into the queue. I ordered a BLT* toasted sub on Italian bread, then said, "And whatever the lady wants."

"Oooh, are you sure?"

"Yes. It's my job, remember?" I said, grinning.

She laughed, "Okay." then turned to the woman behind the counter and said, "I'll have a six-inch chicken tikka and cheese on Italian bread please."

"Sure. Toasted?" the woman asked.

"No thanks." Astrid replied then ordered a salad within her sub, then I paid for both and two regular drinks. She went and sat at a window seat with our subs, and I filled our drinks; a Sprite for Astrid and a Coke for me. I walked back and sat in the window seat next to her, and tucked into my sub. I do love a good BLT. And Subway do the best kind. I swallowed the bacon, lettuce and tomato goodness, and turned to Astrid, "How is it?"

"Delicious. Thanks, babe. I owe you."

"No you don't. You're worth it."

"Aww. Thanks, babe. Oh and by the way, I know you went into town yesterday to get my presents."

I laughed. I should have seen that coming. "Lloyd?"

"Yeah. He didn't tell me, but I guessed from his weird behaviour."

"Lloyd always behaves weirdly." I said with a laugh.

She laughed that amazing laugh again, "True. But he was behaving _particularly _weirdly."

"Ah. You don't miss a trick, do you?" I stated.

"Nope." she laughed and took a sip of her drink and a bite of her sub, which she was halfway through already.

"I love you for that." I said and put a hand on hers, to which she turned hers over and and laced her fingers with mine. I finished off my sub and my drink one-handed, then said, "Are we done?"

"Just about." she said, finishing her drink. "Thanks again, babe."

"No problem." I said as we held hands walking out of Subway and as soon as we were outside I kissed her forehead.

* * *

We decided to take a stroll in the park, still holding hands, on our way to the cinema. "What are we seeing?" she asked, putting her head on my shoulder as we walked.

"Jupiter Ascending." I said.

She squealed a little. "OMG, I've always wanted to see that! And I do like Channing Tatum." she said with a smile.

"Hey!" I said but smiled.

"Not as much as I love you though. Thanks again, babe."

"No problem." I said again, kissed her forehead, then I heard a song being played. Sure enough, there was a guy and a girl stood in the park with mics and the guy had an acoustic, singing Somebody To You by The Vamps and Demi Lovato. He had just begun, so I decided to join in as we walked on.

_I used to wanna be_  
_ Living like there's only me_  
_ But now I spend my time_  
_ Thinking 'bout a way to get you off my mind_  
_ (Yeah you!)_ \- the couple dueting were still singing so I let them sing this bit. I walked backwards as I sang.  
_ I used to be so tough_  
_ Never really gave enough_  
_ And then you caught my eye_  
_ Giving me the feeling of a lightning strike_  
_ (Yeah you!)_

_ Look at me now, I'm falling_  
_ I can't even talk, still stuttering_  
_ This ground of mine keeps shaking_  
_ Oh oh oh, now!_

_ All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah_  
_ Is somebody to you_  
_ All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah_  
_ Is somebody to you_

_ Everybody's tryna be a billionaire_  
_ But every time I look at you I just don't care_  
_ 'Cause all I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah_  
_ Is somebody to you_  
_ (Yeah you!)_

During my part she smiled and laughed in that gorgeous way, then when it came to the girl's part, she joined in.

**_ I used to ride around_**  
**_ I didn't wanna settle down_**  
**_ But now I wake each day_**  
**_ Looking for a way that I can see your face_**  
_ (Yeah you!)_  
**_ I've got your photograph_**  
**_ But baby I need more than that_**  
**_ I need to know your lips_**  
**_ Nothing ever mattered to me more than this_**  
_ (Yeah you!)_

**_ Look at me now, I'm falling_**  
**_ I can't even talk, still stuttering_**  
**_ This ground of mine keeps shaking_**  
**_ Oh oh oh, now!_**

**_ All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah_**  
**_ Is somebody to you_**  
**_ All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah_**  
**_ Is somebody to you_**

I continued to walk backwards and she walked forwards towards me as we both sang, in the middle of the park. In the middle of Glasgow. With everyone around staring at us.

**_ Everybody's tryna be a billionaire_**  
**_ But every time I look at you I just don't care_**  
**_ 'Cause all I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah_**  
**_ Is somebody to you_**  
_ (Yeah you!)_

_ Look at me now, I'm falling_  
_ I can't even talk, still stuttering_  
_ All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_ (Yeah you!)_

**_ All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah_**  
**_ Is somebody to you_**  
**_ All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah_**  
**_ Is somebody to you_**  
_ (Yeah you!)_

**_ All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah_**  
**_ Is somebody to you_**  
**_ All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah_**  
**_ Is somebody to you_**  
_ (Yeah you!)_

**_ Everybody's trying to be a billionaire_**  
**_ But every time I look at you I just don't care_**  
**_ 'Cause all I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah_**  
**_ Is somebody to you_**  
_ (Yeah you!)_

_ 'Cause all I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah_  
_ Is somebody to you_  
**_ (Yeah you!)_**

**_ Yeah you! _**

We finished the song laughing our heads off, I thanked the couple singing, and we walked on, laughing.

Suddenly she stopped, walked in front of me, slid her hands onto the back of my head into my hair and kissed me. I kissed her back and said, "What was that for?"

"I never got a chance during the song." she said, smiling, then kissed me again. I responded happily, and heard the couple who had been singing wolf-whistling and saying, "Awww, how cute." in the background.

* * *

We did sit at the back of the cinema, but we weren't one of those stereotypical couples who make out at the back during the film as we actually wanted to watch the film! However when the cinema went dark right during the twenty or so minutes of adverts at the start, that was a different story. I seized my chance near to the end of the last advert. We were literally right at the back, so the shadows fell over us. I slid my hand onto the back of her neck, and she instantly leaned and our lips touched for one of the best few seconds of my life. I felt her hands on the back of my head in my hair, and when that one broke away, it happened again. Eventually, after about one or so minutes, we had to break for air and watch the film. As the film started, I saw her smile and settle into her seat to watch the movie.

The film was pretty good, if I'm honest. It's about a girl called Jupiter Jones, who was born under signs that predicted that she would one day have power, but the reality was cleaning other people's houses. Then Caine, who's a genetically engineered hunter, comes to Earth to find her, telling her that she's next in line for an huge inheritance that could totally change the balance of the universe. Astrid's eyes went a little bit wide and she grinned when she saw Caine (who's played by Channing Tatum), but I slid my arm around her and she put her head on my shoulder, remembering that I was the one she loved and not this guy on a cinema screen. Although I have to say, Jupiter was played by Mila Kunis so I can't really say much.

When the movie finished and the credits were rolling, I took her hand and we walked out of the cinema, with our fingers laced together, to take a slow stroll back to my house. On the way, we talked about the film.

"What did you think?" I asked her.

"Brilliant. Channing Tatum is slightly less good looking with those weird ears though...Oh and I saw you!" she added, whipping her head around to face me.

"What?" I asked with a cheeky grin.

"Jupiter Jones, i.e Mila Kunis! I'm not stupid!" she said, half serious, half laughing.

"What? She's pretty. And you have Channing Tatum."

"Yeah, but he had strange ears!" then, seeing my 'Really?' face, she said, "Oh, I give up." she relented, I laughed and she rested her head on my shoulder momentarily before bringing it back up again and looking at me.

"But the best bit was before the film even started!" she said with that gorgeous smile.

"Why thank you, milady."

"I've always wanted to be kissed by a gorgeous guy at the back of the cinema." she continued smiling somewhat dreamily.

"You think I'm gorgeous?" I asked, a little surprised.

"Did I say that out loud?" she joked, then said, "Of course. Gorgeous and an amazing kisser." and as we reached my house, I stopped in front of the gate.

"Why thank you, milady. So are you." I said, then I added, "For me, it comes with experience."

I think she giggled a bit, then before I could do anything she put her arms loosely around my neck and then it was her turn to kiss _me_. I responded to the kiss and loosely wrapped my arms around her waist. Then we heard two people calling out of two separate windows. One, a female one, came from Astrid's place, "Oh, for crying out loud! You had enough time for _that_ at the cinema!" and the other was male and came from my house; "For God's sake, how many times?" we broke for air and looked up, to see Ingrid sticking her head out of Astrid's window, with Neil not far behind with _his_ arms around _her_ waist, and my dad had his head out of my window. We looked up at both and shrugged. "You can't say much." Astrid said to her sister, indicating Neil.

"Meh." Ingrid said then the both of them left the room. Then we looked up at my window.

"Are you two quite finished?" my dad asked, and Astrid giggled.

"We are now, no thanks to you." I said, but leaned to kiss her again anyway.

"Oh no you don't." my dad interrupted, and then continued in a mock angry voice, "Hagan Kingsley Haddock, you will get yourself in here _right now_ and start cooking this dinner."

Astrid cracked up at the use of my full and embarrassing name, and I think I went slightly red. "Dad!" I called up.

"What? That's your name, isn't it?" he said, he was grinning now. He was enjoying this.

"Yes. Unfortunately." I said, and took Astrid, who was now laughing so much she was crying, by the hand and we walked into the house.

* * *

Astrid POV  


I was told to sit in the living room and do what I liked while my dinner was cooked by Hiccup. Stoick was supervising the kitchen, to make sure his son didn't burn the house down, no doubt. So what did I decide to do? I turned on their Xbox, logged in as my avatar and started playing Trials. I hadn't played the game on this Xbox yet. I cleared the first career set with all gold medals first time with no trouble, then I got bored and logged myself out, and then went on as Hiccup. I went back into his Trials to see how he's doing. I discovered that he's managed to get to the fourth career set, and is stuck on the skill game at the end, as he had gold for everything else and this was silver. So I decided to have a go and see if I can beat his high score. What the skill game, Trick Master, was is that you had to copy the FMX trick on a screen in a given time. It is really rage-worthy, but I have managed to get gold on it on my Xbox. This time I tried about five times with no success, and on the last time I was like, "Right, that's it, rage quit!" and turned off the game and the Xbox.

Hiccup obviously heard me as he walked into the doorway and said, "You okay, milady?"

I looked up. "I am now." I said dreamily. Oh crap, did I say that like that out loud. For crying out loud, Hofferson!

He smiled. "What have you been up to?"

I grinned. "I was playing Trials."

"On my account?"

"Yes."

"I bet you were trying to beat me on Trick Master, right?"

"Yep."

"No luck?"

"No, that's why I rage quitted!" I said sarcastically, smiling. God, he knows me well.

"Alright, alright, calm down!" he said, jokily. "The sarcasm's my job. Anyway, dinner's in about ten minutes."

It was then that I realized the amazing smell coming into the room from the kitchen. "Smells good. What is it?" I asked.

He tapped the side of his nose. "You'll find out in a minute." and with that he walked back into the kitchen.

I leaned back onto their leather sofa, it was rather comfortable! Then I felt something jump onto the arm of the chair. I looked round to see Toothless, Hiccup's dentally challenged black cat. He stared at me with those green eyes, and tipped his head to one side. I love cats, so I scratched him under his chin and he looked really sent for a few seconds then he hopped into my lap and I stroked the soft black fur on his back and his head, and he purred in pleasure. "Who's a cutie? Who's a cutie?" I repeated as I stroked him and bent my head to look at his little face. "You are!" I concluded and scratched him between the ears. He continued to purr loudly. Then before I knew it ten minutes was up and Hiccup walked back into the room, coming right in this time. "Dinner's ready, milady." he said, and smiled when he saw Toothless curled up on my lap.

"Come on, bud, off you get." he said and picked up his cat and put him on the floor. Toothless shot him a slightly evil look and Hiccup and I both laughed. "We'll come back for you, bud. And you'll get your dinner in a minute. Milady, I hope you're hungry." As he said this I realized how hungry I actually was and I let him take my hand and lead me into the dining room.

When we got into the dining room I saw two dishes waiting on the oak wood dining table. The dishes contained my all time favourite meal. Lasagne. I knew that smell was familiar. He pulled back my chair for me, and I sat in it, nodding my thanks. "Drink?" he asked.

"Yes please." I said, "Can I have an apple and raspberry J2O please?"

"Of course. Coming right up." he said, and disappeared into the kitchen to come back moments later with two glasses of apple and raspberry J2O. He placed one in front of me and one in front of his meal.

"Your dad not joining us?" I asked.

"Of course he isn't." Hiccup stated, as if I should know this already. "This is our Valentine's Day, remember? Oh and he's gone down the pub for dinner with some mates, as he finds Valentine's Day quite hard since..."

I already knew. "I know." I said, and put my hand on his shoulder. "He's been amazing about it though." I stated. It was the truth, this morning when I came round Stoick didn't sound like he was having a hard time at all. "And I didn't hear him go."

"He has, and he left like five minutes ago, after feeding Toothless. Anyway, tuck in." he said.

"Looks amazing, babe. How did you know lasagne was my favourite?"

"I just knew. Come on, you start first. The suspense is killing me here." he joked.

I laughed. "Okay." and cut a bit off, and put it into my mouth. It was amazing. The pasta sheets were cooked to perfection, the beef ragu was rich and full of flavour, and the topping of the béchamel cheese sauce was just heaven. I swallowed and smiled. "You like it?" he asked.

"I don't like it. I love it!" I said, just as his face fell slightly. He laughed. "Don't do that! Oh and I would have put garlic bread with it, but..." he grinned.

I laughed back and then we both tucked into this gorgeous lasagne. When we finished he said, "Desert?"

"There's desert too? You are spoiling me!" I said, giggling.

"Of course there's desert, why do you think I spent an hour and a half in the kitchen? And you are worth it."

"Fair point. What is it?" I asked smiling.

"Hold on a sec." he said and took both empty dishes out and came back with two new slightly smaller dishes. He placed one in front of me, and when I saw what it was I kissed the side of his face in sheer happiness. In front of me was a slice of a white-chocolate-chip brownie, with Oreo ice cream on the side and chocolate sauce. I didn't even wait for him to ask me to taste it, I went straight in and it was pure heaven yet again. The brownie was sweet but not sickly, and the Oreo ice cream complimented it well, plus the chocolate sauce was brilliant. He knows I'm a chocoholic, so it was perfect for me.

When he saw me enjoying the food he tucked in as well, and soon, on the kitchen counter there were four empty dishes and two empty glasses. "Did you make all that yourself?" I asked as we curled up on the sofa together.

"I did indeed. Apart from the Oreo ice cream."

I glared at him jokingly and then laughed, "I guessed that. But seriously, babe, that was the best meal I've had in a long time."

"Really?"

"Really. You're an amazing cook." I said laying my head on his shoulder.

He put his arm around me and said, "All for you, milady, all for you."

I put my arms around his middle and just stayed there. "I love you." I stated.

"I love you too, milady." he said and I looked up at him. Then the inevitable happened. He leaned down towards my face and our lips touched again. Because of the chocolate we'd just eaten, it lasted that extra bit longer. When we came away I looked at the clock. "Oh God, it's dark and it's seven o'clock. I should be going."

"No, don't. Dad won't be back for a while, and wait until your mum calls." he said, his arm around me gently encouraging me to lay back on his shoulder.

"Anything to stay with you." I said and then we kissed again. When we broke away, I rested my forehead on his and gazed into those sparkling forest green eyes.

"I don't deserve you." he said.

I moved away from his face slightly and gave him a 'Really?' face. "Yeah you do." I said. "None of the other guys at school do." and put my forehead to his again.

"But someone like me and someone like you-" he started.

"Sssh." I put a finger to his lips. "You do deserve me, and that's that." and with that I kissed him, and this one was interrupted by my phone whistling. He laughed.

"Nice text tone." he said.

"Thanks." I smiled. I checked my phone and it was from my mum, saying '_Okay, time to come home now. Prise yourself away from Hiccup. X'_

I shook my head but Hiccup laughed. "You'd better go." he said, and I picked up my presents and my handbag, put my shoes and coat on and then, as I was stood in the doorway, said, "Thank you for everything, babe."

"No problem, milady. Happy Valentine's Day." he replied.

"Happy Valentine's Day." I repeated, then we shared one last quick kiss before I ran back to my house in the dark. Best Valentine's Day ever. I spent it with the one guy that I truly love.

* * *

*** If you don't know what Me to You is, look it up! :)**

*** a BLT stands for Bacon, Lettuce and Tomato. It's a popular sandwich filling.  
**

**Hope you all enjoyed the fluff, and it's really long again! Sorry...**

**Anyway, I managed to get this out before exams as I'm on a break. But I really do need to revise. I do not own any brands mentioned in the story, of course, and I'll see you all later! Peace out!**

**-NFN1999**.


	15. 14-Reunited

**Chapter 14 – Reunited**

**Hey everyone, me again. Sorry there hasn't been an upload for ages, I had exams and writer's block!  
**

**Review Responses:**

**Dragonchick101 - Haha! But as they say, you can never have too much of a good thing, i.e. you can never have too much HiccStrid! Glad you enjoyed the chapter! And the playlist is awesome!**

**Cloudjumper Kat -I know, they're so adorable. HICCSTRID FOR THE WIN! Stoick was just like, "Nope, I ain't having this." and took the opportunity to embarrass his son. I cracked up too. And don't even get me started on the food. Both of the meals are my faves. I want him to cook me a meal!  
**

**The dragon1010 - You wanna read the next chapter? Here it is!**

**InfernoChicken - I laughed yet again! Where was the KFC joke though?**

**PuppeteerOllie - Thanks, and I haven't at the moment, but as far as I know the first one I sent you isn't finished yet...:/**

**supersandman86 - Haha! I know, amazing Valentine's Day, and I may or may not include a Marvel film... **

**TigerLily the Wild - I know, I did say it was fluff central! But then, who doesn't love a bit of HiccStrid fluff?**

**The first bit is on Valentine's evening when Astrid gets home, just a little hilarious part I thought I'd write. Then it gets on to the main chapter.  
**

* * *

I got home on that Valentine's evening, and after hanging up my coat, taking my shoes off and hanging my handbag on the bannister, I walked round the corner into the lounge to find Neil and Ingrid curled up on the sofa, and my parents (my mum looks like an older version of me, and my dad is tall and borderline ginger with a wide angled face and piercing blue eyes) sat watching TV in a large armchair by the window, over which the curtains were closed. "Hey love. Good day?" Mum asked.

"Yeah, amazing, thanks mum." I replied. Then I turned to Neil. "Are you _still_ here?"

"Of course. I can't tear myself away from your sister." he replied, kissing her.

"Aw, babe." was Ingrid's reaction when they broke away after a few seconds. Then she turned to me. "What did he get you?"

I held up the box of chocolates and card in my hand. "This card," I started, handing her the card so she could have a look. "_This card says, how much you're thought about. This card says, how special you are. This card says, how much you mean to me. This card says, I love you. _Aww, that's so cute! And he wrote it himself?" Ingrid asked after reading out Hiccup's adorable message.

"Yep." I said, and I laughed as my sister turned to Neil and glared at him.

"Why can't you write adorable messages like that?" she demanded with a jokey tone to her voice.

"I don't need to." Neil replied and kissed her temple. She smiled and handed me the card, which I put on the mantlepiece next to a card with a pair of champagne glasses containing pink champagne in a toast position and the words, '_For my girlfriend on Valentine's Day.' _This was clearly Neil's card to Ingrid.

"Nice card, Neil. Trust you to choose one with alcohol on the front." I joked.

"Shut up. Alcohol was the reason your sister and I got together." was his comeback.

"At least I knew what I was doing when Hiccup and I got together." I joked, smiling.

"Oh just shut up, Astrid." he clearly couldn't think of a comeback.

I grinned, having won the comeback war, then looked at the next card along, it was a beautiful one with a bunch of pink and red roses on the front, that said, '_For my beautiful wife on Valentine's Day' . _"Aww, mum, I take it this is yours from dad?" I asked, indicating the card.

"Yes. It's beautiful, isn't it?" Mum replied.

"It is. As are the flowers." I said, indicating a bunch of red roses on the TV cabinet. "And nice card choice, mum." I said as I saw the last card on the mantlepiece, a picture of two penguins (mum's favourite animal) snuggled together and the words, _'For my husband, always and forever.' _

"Thanks, love. Let me see that card." she said, holding her hand out for Hiccup's card. I picked it back off the mantlepiece and handed it to her.

She opened it and quickly read the message, and smiled. "I'm so happy one of my daughters' boyfriends has some originality." she said before showing it to my dad. "No offense." she added, turning to Neil, who shrugged. "The boy knows how to sweet talk a girl, I'll give him that." Dad said, smiling.

"Dad! He is not sweet talking me!" I was a little annoyed but I was mostly joking around.

"I know, I know." he said, handing me the card. "It's very sweet." I grinned in response and put my card on the mantlepiece.

"He also got me these." I said, holding up the box of chocolates.

"Ooooh, you may wanna keep those out of my reach, Astrid." mum said, and I hugged the box to my chest.

"Mine." I said. "That includes you, Ingrid. And all of you. Nobody goes anywhere near this box, okay?"

"Fine." they all muttered. I smiled, satisfied. Nobody messes with me when it comes to chocolate. Finally I indicated my earrings. "Do you like them, mum?" I said, kneeling next to the armchair so she could see them.

She lifted my earlobe slightly so she could see the earrings properly. "They're beautiful. Where did he get them?" she asked.

"Marks and Spencer's." I almost boasted.

"M&amp;S? Come here." Ingrid demanded and I walked back over to her, she did the same as mum. "Wow, they are beautiful."

"What did Neil get you then?" I asked.

"That box of chocs over there." she pointed to a Cadbury's Milk Tray on the dining table, "Which you are NOT to touch, and also this." she said, indicating a beautiful necklace around her neck; it was a gold diamante encrusted heart pendant on a delicate gold chain.

"Wow, that's gorgeous. Where's it from?" I asked.

"Only Pandora." Neil boasted.

"Oh shut up, at least Hiccup didn't spend masses amounts on me. I wouldn't have wanted him to." I shot back.

"Alright, break it up." I heard the TV being turned off and my mum swiveling the chair round to face me. "So, where did you go for lunch?" she asked.

I grinned. "Subway." I replied, as I sat on the sofa next to my sister and Neil.

Neil cracked up. "Subway! Yeah, real romantic, Hiccup, nice one!" he said as he clapped his hands slowly.

I punched his arm. "Shut it. Just because you took Ingrid for some stupidly expensive meal, no doubt."

"Ow!" he exclaimed, rubbing his arm. "And it wasn't stupidly expensive, it was just at that Italian place in town."

"Well, I didn't want an expensive meal in any way." I concluded.

"Okay, okay, what about the film?" Mum asked, clearly she couldn't be bothered to listen to us arguing.

"If you can remember much of it." Ingrid grinned.

"Oh shut it. Jupiter Ascending." I replied, knowing Ingrid would be jealous. She's a bigger Channing Tatum fan than I am!

"Aw, man! You got to see Channing Tatum!" she whined.

"Yep. But he did have some Spock ears going on, so he was slightly less good looking than usual."

"I bet he still looks hot with Spock ears." Ingrid stated.

"Well he would to you. And Neil, it had Mila Kunis as well." I turned to him, knowing full well he likes her.

"I'll just get Hiccup to tell me how good she looks in the film." he said, making out like it was no big deal.

"I must admit, I did catch him staring at her when there was a close up shot of her face." I admitted.

"I can't say I blame him." Dad admitted, and mum punched his arm (now you know where I get it from!)

"Hey!" she said indignantly.

"Ow! I'm sorry, I was just saying. You know I love you." he said and put an arm around her.

"Thank you." she grinned, satisfied. "Continue, Astrid. _Did_ you see any of the film?"

"Oh not you as well, mum! Yes, actually, we both wanted to see the whole film."

"So there wasn't any making out going on at the back of the cinema?" Ingrid asked, slightly disappointed.

"Not exactly. We were right at the back, and instead of during the film, it was during the adverts at the start." I admitted, but not in an embarrassed way.

"I knew it!" Ingrid exclaimed, clapping her hands once and pointing at me as she said it.

"Very smooth, Hiccup." Neil added, nodding his approval. As if Hiccup needs it!

"Oh, and there was this song in the park on the way to the cinema..." I started, then explained to them the whole 'Somebody to You' thing, and they all shook their heads, but laughed.

"Oh wow, I would have loved to have seen that!" Ingrid said, wiping tears of laughter from her eyes.

"I think I did see someone filming it." I admitted. It was true. "So it'll probably be on YouTube in the next couple of days."

Mum just managed to stop laughing, and said, "And what about this meal?"

"Lasagne for the main," I started, and Ingrid whined.

"Why? Why did he have to make lasagne?" Lasagne is also her fave.

"...and white choc chip brownie with Oreo ice cream and choc sauce." I grinned, knowing full well my mum and Ingrid would be jealous. They were.

"Sounds delish." Ingrid said, and turned to Neil again. "Why can't you cook?" she demanded and we all laughed.

"Last time I tried I nearly burnt the house down." he stated. "And you had lasagne at that restaurant today!"

"Yeah but it's not the same if it's from somewhere else! My favourite type of lasagne is home-made lasagne." she finished, shutting him up.

"And he made it all himself?" Mum asked.

"Yep. Apart from the Oreo ice cream." I replied.

"Well at least when you're married he can cook." Mum said, grinning.

I shook my head. "Really, mum? We're 15."

"Nearly 16." she corrected.

"And? That makes no difference. Plus I want to stay as we are for now. Nothing will change the way I feel." I concluded.

"Awww! You two are just the cutest." Ingrid stated. "Which was proven earlier on today. When you came back from the cinema." she added with a grin.

"Yes, why, Ingrid, just why?" I said, I was still annoyed with her about that.

"Oh I dunno, I wanted to embarrass my little sis!"

"Meh. Anyway, I'm going to bed. Night." I said and walked out of the room, picking up my chocolates from the coffee table before mum and Ingrid could eat them, and headed up to my room. I smiled. I was, and still am, so in love with the best boyfriend in the world.

* * *

Two weeks later - Hiccup POV

I woke up on the 29th February at nine o'clock in the morning and grinned. Finally, I was sixteen. Actually, no, I wasn't, I was technically four, as I had to be awkward and be born on a leap year. At midnight. At least this was an official birthday though!

I got up, still in my PJ's, and groggily headed downstairs, knowing that my dad was already there. I walked into the living room to find him, and someone who looked VERY familiar, sat on the sofa. "Happy Birthday!" both of them chorused.

I was still half asleep, but I said, "Hey, dad. Hey mum. Wait, mum? I thought you were-" I ran over to the fish tank cabinet, on which resides a picture of my mum and dad. I picked up the frame, turned around and compared the picture to the person sat next to my dad. Yep, they were the same. Light auburn hair in a ridiculously long braid, a heart shaped face and green eyes like mine. The one sitting on the sofa was wearing a burgundy long-sleeve t-shirt and beige-y coloured jeans.

I had no idea what to do. I was in shock. I thought she was dead! In the end I ran over to the sofa and threw myself onto the sofa next to her, giving her a huge hug. My mum was alive. I think I was crying with happiness, I'm not too sure, it's all a bit of a blur. I looked up at her after a while and she said, "Hello, son. You've grown up so much!", and kissed the top of my head.

"Mum! What happened? Why didn't you come back?" I had so many questions.

"Okay, okay, lets all calm down, shall we? Val, would you like to explain to Hiccup what happened, as you have explained to me?" my dad interjected. I could see he'd been crying.

"Okay," she replied and then explained everything.

* * *

Flashback - Valka POV - set 15 years previously  


I regretted having to leave my husband and my one year old son, who I should have still been looking after. But this was an emergency. A regular client's dog had collapsed whilst in an operation, and my colleagues had no idea what to do, so they sent for me, the most experienced vet, for help. I picked up my keys from the porch windowsill and turned round to see Stoick stood behind me, in one arm holding our son, Hiccup. Well, his name was Hagan really, as Stoick is ridiculously traditional with names, but when he was born he straight away went into a fit of the hiccups, so we thought it a fitting nickname.

"You will come back, Val?" he asked, seeming concerned for some reason.

"Of course. Don't you worry." I said, kissing him goodbye then turning to my little son. "Mummy'll be back soon, okay?" I said, and kissed the little boy's temple, and he turned round and made a grab for my braid, which was draped over my left shoulder. I laughed, and gently prised his little hand off my hair, and I looked up to see his big green eyes, and his bottom lip was quivering. I knew what this meant. Seconds later he started crying, obviously he wasn't used to his mum leaving him. "Aww, come on, come here, little man." I said, and took him from Stoick and held the one year old to my chest. I wiped the tears from his face and said, "Hey, hey, mummy won't be long. You stay with your daddy, okay? You be good." and I hugged him, having stopped him crying, and gave him back to Stoick. "I'll be back soon." I finalized, as I picked up my handbag and headed out of the door, waving one final wave at my husband and son, who waved back, Stoick holding Hiccup's hand and making a waving motion. I smiled and reluctantly shut the door, and unlocked and got into my car, a dark orange 1994 Mini Cooper.

About ten minutes later I was on a dual carriageway leading to my veterinary practice, when up ahead I spotted orange flashing lights. I slowed a little, just to see what had happened, and I never got the chance because the next thing I felt was another car slam into the back of my Mini, and my head flew forward into the steering wheel, then everything went black.

I woke up about three or four hours later, in a hospital I didn't recognize. This wasn't Gartnavel General. And where was Stoick? Surely he'd been told? A nurse walked over to me and smiled pleasantly. "Oh, you're awake, Mrs Haddock." she said in a pleasant tone.

"How do you know my name? I've never been here before in my life." I stated.

"Oh we have our contacts." she replied.

"Where am I?"

"Never mind where you are. The important thing is you get the care you deserve." she said, still with that annoyingly pleasant tone.

I was really confused, but I had also just woken up after being in a car crash. Eventually I said, "Okay.", and put my head back onto my pillow, my mind racing as to what to do next.

* * *

Flashback - Stoick POV - 15 years previously  


I paced the living room. It was gone midnight, and Valka still wasn't back. Hiccup was sound asleep in his room, oblivious to what had happened. I was getting really worried. Then the phone rang. I rushed to pick it up, and held the receiver to my ear. "Hello?"

"Hello, is this Mr Stoick Haddock?" the woman on the phone asked.

"It is." I replied, she sounded rather depressed. Oh no.

"Hi, my name's Cindy and I work for the Glasgow Private Hospital Trust. We took your wife in a few hours ago after a car crash, and we're very sorry to tell you she has passed away. We did everything we could for her, but her injuries were too great."

I didn't reply for a while. I just stood, shell-shocked. Before she left we were so happy. The very thought of her being here only eight hours ago brought tears to my eyes. "Okay." I said quietly and put the phone down. I sat on the sofa. I put my head in my hands. I felt worthless. Half of my life had just been taken away from me. The other half was asleep upstairs. She was really gone? The tears streamed down my face. My beautiful wife. Gone from this world. And by the sounds of it, the hospital were not going to let us see the corpse. The mere thought of that word, with it's horrible connotations, was too much to bear. I'd loved her so much. She was the mother of my son. We'd married making a vow that we'd love each other til death do us part. It was too soon. She was only 30. In the end I decided I'd have to take care of our son myself. I had no other choice, and I had to be strong for him. I walked up the stairs to his room and sat in the chair opposite his cradle, watching him sleep. The silent tears continued to print rivers onto my face. Watching him sleep so peacefully after all of this had happened was painful. "I'm so sorry, son. I promise, I'll take care of you." I murmured, my voice still clogged with tears. I knew that he would cry for his mother when he woke up, and the mere thought of it broke my heart, but I'd just have to work through the pain. I'd try and get some sleep, and phone up family members in the morning.

Over the following three or so months, we held a one-day ceremony, sort of like an unofficial funeral, and we celebrated her life. Like she would have wanted us to. Our neighbors, the Hoffersons, with their two children, three year old Ingrid and one year old Astrid, were amazing. They were always popping round to see if we were okay, Marie was like a second mother to Hiccup. It was painful to know that Valka wasn't here to be his real mother, but I just had to work through it. Valka would have wanted me to be strong. And it carried on like this for the next few years until Hiccup was old enough for me to raise him myself.

* * *

Valka POV  


I woke up after what I must say was not the best sleep I'd ever had, as my mind was still racing as to what I was supposed to do. I needed to see my husband. And my son. He was one year old, but the separation anxiety was far too much. I'm his mother. I should be with him right now, even if it's in this bloody hospital.

A different nurse was approaching my bedside. I sat up and faced her, ready to ask questions, but she got there first. "How are you feeling?" she asked, in the same annoyingly pleasant tone as her colleague from earlier.

"Much better, thanks." I replied in a neutral tone. Neither pleasant nor hostile. "How long was I asleep?"

"Three days." she stated.

"Three DAYS? I need to be with my son!" I was shocked. It hadn't felt that long, but when I looked at the clock, sure enough, the date shown was the 27th March. When I'd left the house it was the 24th March. She wasn't lying.

"Don't worry. Your husband knows you're here. But we don't actually allow children under the age of 5 in the building, so I'm afraid you can't see your son."

Now I was getting annoyed. Does she realize that a mother has needs? "What about my husband?" I asked. At least I'd be able to see Stoick.

"I'm afraid you can't see him either. See, he hasn't been back in touch with us. But now you're all rested..." she started but I interrupted.

"I can go home?"

She looked a little annoyed but quickly covered it, "Not exactly. You see, we need a favour. We've been looking for a cleaner for some time now..."

I couldn't believe this. "You want me to be your cleaner, when I could be going home to see my son?" I was almost yelling.

Then her expression and tone turned nasty. "You don't have a choice. Get to work." and threw me a broom and a dustpan. "Oh, and you're not leaving. Ever." she added with a rather manic smile that sent shivers up my spine. When she swept out of the room I cursed her under my breath and reluctantly got to work. I'd find a way out of here.

* * *

Fifteen years passed, and I was still working as a cleaner at this blasted hospital. I was living in a dingy little flat connected to the hospital. I saw many patients come and go, but there was something not right about this place. Or to be more accurate, there was something not right with the people running it. I'd been treated like scum. When they had inspectors in to check the place out, they'd pretended to treat me nicely, but as soon as the inspectors left I was back to being scum again. I'd tried many times to escape, but they'd always caught me.

One particular time I thought I was actually in with a chance. I had been there for five years at this point, and had finished my shift and I was creeping along a west wing corridor, towards the doors that lead to my freedom. I'd never gotten this far before, and genuinely thought I was in with a chance. As I approached the doors to my freedom, the doors that lead into the evening, I began to daydream. About seeing my husband again, and, a little more importantly, my son again. He'd be six years old now. I had missed him so, and all I wanted to do was hold him, to promise him that I'd never leave him again. I had tried to send him birthday and Christmas cards, but they wouldn't let me. Just as I was about to reach for the handle, a hand grabbed the collar of my uniform, and I turned to see the first nurse that had seen me stood behind me, glaring daggers with a face like thunder. "You're not going anywhere." she snarled. "If you think you're seeing your precious son again, you're very much mistaken."

"What have you done with him?" I almost screamed, tears threatening their release.

"Oh we've done nothing. You're just not seeing him." she said and then threw me back onto the ground, I skidded across the corridor floor, silent tears releasing themselves. I don't know what became of me. I used to be, if I do say so myself, quite a strong woman, but over the years I'd just depleted into a fragile shadow of a person with no place in the world.

They watched my every move, so after that I stopped trying. The next ten years went too slowly. Nobody celebrated my birthday, not even I was allowed to. I spent my birthdays on the sofa in my flat, thinking about how my life had become worthless. I'd lost everything - my husband, my son, my family, my friends and my job. Christmas was the same. I spent Christmas on the sofa of my flat, thinking about how much I missed my family. Even on the 28th or 29th of February, I would sit and think of my son. How I'd missed him growing up, and even wondering if he was going out with Astrid yet. I'd known Astrid's mother Marie through her pregnancy. Astrid's birthday was exactly eight months after Hiccup's - on the 29th October. We'd predicted that they would end up going out. At least that provided me with an excuse to smile through my misery.

But then, on the 28th February this year, everything changed. I was just sweeping the corridor, when I heard two consultants having a chat in one of the offices. I stopped to listen, as the door had no window and it was not exactly soundproof. This is what I heard:

"Yeah, she does everything I say, she's even stopped fighting back." one of them was bragging. They were clearly talking about me.

"And she thinks she's seeing her son again!" the second one was laughing. I clenched my fists and stopped myself from going in there and smacking them over the head with my broom.

"Yeah, we told her husband she was dead, so her son will believe that too!" the first one laughed, and their friend joined in. I couldn't believe this. They'd told them I was dead? My family, my friends, they all thought I was dead? Silent tears rolled down my face at the thought of my son, my little Hiccup, growing up thinking his mother was dead. It broke my heart. I stopped myself from storming in and instead continued my shift, all the time scheming about how I was to escape that night. This was my chance. They were going to wish they'd never talked about me.

Later on, at eleven o'clock exactly, when nobody was around, I changed from my uniform into a burgundy long-sleeved t-shirt and beige jeans, the only clothes I had with me, packed my very few things from my flat, not even bothering to tidy it up properly, and silently I crept out of the front door. I walked along a small corridor and the door at the end, leading into the hospital, was unlocked. I snuck through it, closing it silently and crept along the dark corridor. Straight ahead was the way out. Shadows seemed to close in from all sides, and there was a chill in the air. My footsteps, as quiet as they were, still echoed in the silent corridor. I was jumpy; I kept looking over my shoulder to see if anyone was following. It was late, of course they weren't following. I reached the door. Shaking like mad, I reached out for the handle - the last time I'd done this I was caught at this moment. I grabbed the door handle. Nobody grabbed my collar. I opened the door. Still nobody grabbed my collar. In the end the tension was too much and I bolted out of the door into the night, across the car park and as far away as possible from this damned hospital. My car had been destroyed in the crash fifteen years ago, so I didn't have that to use - not that I knew my way back of course.

In the end I stopped a taxi. I told him the address, and he drove me there. He saw the state I was in, and so didn't ask questions. The three-quarter hour journey was silent. When he pulled up outside the house I checked my watch. Midnight. Hiccup was now sixteen. I smiled, and the taxi driver turned to me and said, "That's a tenner, if you don't mind."

Shoot. I'd forgotten about the money. I quickly checked my purse. Nothing. I rifled through my moth-eaten handbag and eventually came across a crumpled ten-pound note right at the bottom. I had no idea where it was from but I gave it to the driver and he sped off. I stared up at the house. This was it. I had escaped. They'd surely come looking for me, but they didn't know where I lived. All they had was the house phone number. I'd checked that myself. By the time they found us, my lawyer would be the one meeting _them. _

I slowly walked up the driveway, not nervous but excited. The hospital had thought I was a fragile shadow of a person with no place in the world. So had I. But as I walked up the drive, past a black 2003 Jeep Wrangler (Stoick always had a thing for Jeeps), took the spare key from underneath a flowerpot in the cutway (still the same, even after fifteen years), and let myself in, I felt more and more like my old self. I hadn't even seen them yet and I already felt more confident. I shut the door quietly and crept into the silent house and decided to sit on the same sofa we'd bought when we got married. In the darkened lounge. And wait. I took a small nap, but I couldn't sleep much, so I only slept until I heard someone coming down the stairs.

* * *

Stoick POV  


On the morning of Hiccup's 16th birthday, I crept down the stairs at around seven, wearing jeans and a Rangers shirt. He likes to lie in for a bit on his birthday so he wouldn't be down until about nine. I turned the light switch on slowly and I was met with the possibly the best thing I had ever seen. It was Valka. Sat on the sofa looking at me. I rubbed my eyes to see if it was a dream, but it wasn't. Her hair was still long, framing her heart-shaped face. Her green eyes, so much like her son's, glittered. She was wearing the same clothes she'd been wearing when she left all those years ago. I walked over to the sofa and put a hand on her face. She was real. I moved my hand onto her neck and felt a pulse. She wasn't a ghost. She was actually here. "Val?" I asked, choked.

"Hello, Stoick." she answered in her angelic voice that I'd missed so much, and I pulled her into a long hug, tears streaming down my face.

"I thought you were dead." my voice was still choked. I moved away from her slightly, and she gazed at me.

"Let me explain." she said and that's when she explained everything that had happened to her for the last fifteen years. I was seething. These people, they told me my wife was dead and then kept her? Slaving away, treating her like scum? I was not having this. I found that tears had dried onto my face, after hearing the hardships my wife had suffered.

"I can't believe this. I'm phoning them." I was adamant. I got up and walked over to the house phone but she stopped me.

"Stoick. That won't solve anything. I'm getting in touch with my lawyer tonight. Plus, it's our son's birthday." her smile is so beautiful I walked back over to the sofa and put my arms around her again. "Okay." I said softly and just held her. She hugged me back and we cherished those few precious moments.

"I missed you so much, Val." I finally whispered.

"And I you, Stoick." she replied.

"I love you." I whispered again and planted a short but sweet kiss on her lips.

"I love you too. Where's Hiccup?" she asked. Of course she wanted to see her son.

"He's asleep still. He'll be down in a couple of hours." I stated with a smile and hugged her again. "It's so good to see you again, Val."

"You too." she whispered and after that we just held each other in a long and sweet hug. Until we heard footsteps on the stairs.

* * *

Hiccup POV  


After mum explained everything, I was in shock. These people, these disgusting, twisted people had basically imprisoned my mother at this place, and made her clean that bloody hospital for fifteen years, slaving away, and did she get any thanks? No. They treated her like scum and what was I thinking? That she was dead. They'd told my dad she was dead. I had grown up thinking my mother was dead.

"I can't believe this." I muttered, seething, the tears of anger long dried onto my face.

"Hiccup, please don't. I'm getting in touch with my lawyer tonight. It's not right, I know, but please don't get angry about it. That won't solve anything. It's your birthday." she said softly. Her motherly tone was very comforting. She hugged me again. My anger diminished.

The best birthday presents, are when you have the people you love around you.

* * *

**And breathe! There we are, the long-awaited chapter 14 of The Night and the Fury has finally been completed. I know the reason she didn't come back is VERY different to the movie - in the movie she was happy where she was, and in this she wasn't. So please don't hate me, and before you ask, I'm not killing off Stoick. I'm not that mean.  
**

**Please review, I hope you liked how she comes back, and that it wasn't too cliche. The ending, to me, is a bit rubbish but I hope you enjoyed!  
**

**I own no brands or anything mentioned.**

**Peace,**

**NFN1999**


End file.
